Hojas Secas
by Escarlata
Summary: Fanfic Yuri con Haruka y Michiru como principales. Un universo alterno donde ellas se conocen y crecen juntas. x3 Gracias por leer. ¡Capítulos completos, gracias!
1. Parte 1

PARTE 1 "Muñecas de Porcelana" (o "La Nueva Vecina") 

Con pasos ligeros, firmes y poco acompasados, la pequeña Haruka jugaba con una pelota en el amplio patio de su casa. A pesar de que su edad le confería un ánimo incansable y activo, ella había nacido con la necesidad de correr y moverse más rápido que los demás niños y niñas. Tendría no más de nueve años, pero parecía todo menos una niña. Desde pequeña demostró una especie de alergia por aquello que significara ser una niña buena. No gustaba de faldas o vestidos, moños o listones, o por lo menos una muñeca que delatara su verdadero género.

Seguido se le confundía con un niño, pero eso no parecía molestarla, al contrario, lucía un enorme gesto de alegría cuando eso le pasaba.

Vivía con su padre, un viejo militar quien, en buena medida, tenía la culpa de que Haruka se comportara como un niño. Le había criado como tal, así que a él tampoco le molestaba el peculiar comportamiento de su hija. Una larga y pasiva enfermedad le había arrebatado a su esposa hacía un par de años, así que Haruka no tenía un modelo femenino a seguir; mas que una muda fotografía de permanencia eterna sobre una cómoda de la habitación de su padre.

Haruka había heredado la fuerza y testarudez de su progenitor, pero también aquella peculiar y fina belleza, sonrisa y esbeltez de su madre. Sus cabellos eran rubios y rebeldes, cortos y ligeramente ondulados, dándole un toque travieso a su ya inquieto ánimo. Sus ojos eran verdes y grandes, como los de su padre, al igual que su piel clara, pero ligeramente bronceada. De ambos sacó sus manos largas, delgadas y finas... unas verdaderas manos de pianista... Por cierto, sabía tocar el piano. Acababa de salir de su clase de piano y aprovechó la soleada tarde para jugar.

Su padre tomaba un té mientras leía el periódico en su estudio. Ya estaba pensionado y se dedicaba a arreglar autos y motocicletas, que era su actividad favorita. Haruka también comenzaba a desarrollar un gusto por las máquinas, solía imaginar que su bicicleta era una moto... Su padre prometió regalarle una, hecha por él mismo, cuando creciera un poco más.

Ya ansiaba ser grande y poder manejar y poder manejar su propia moto, pues no era lo mismo a ir abrazada a la fuerte espalda de su padre, o ir delante y fingir que conducía. Sin embargo, solía disfrutar bastante esos paseos, y más ahora que su padre tenía mucho tiempo para ella.

Tenía una hora de haber comenzado su juego de pelota cuando un enorme camión de mudanzas se estacionó frente a la casa de al lado. Una casa grande y lujosa que tenía meses vacía, pues sus dueños anteriores se mudaron al norte del país por cuestiones laborales del jefe de familia. Al menos esa era la versión oficial, pero, como secreto a voces, sabía que esa familia estaba involucrada con crímenes y fraudes fiscales... Algo que ciertamente no entendía del todo, pero su papá le había dicho que era malo.

Agarró su pelota y fue a ver quienes eran los nuevos vecinos. Trepó sobre una pequeña barda que dividía ambas casas, pero sólo vio a los cargadores que metían grandes, pesados y lujosos muebles de todo tipo. No tardó en escuchar que llegaba otro auto... era uno lujoso del año color negro. De ahí salieron: un hombre alto de barba negra, una mujer de fino aspecto y una niña de cabellos y ojos marinos que aparentaba su misma edad. Observó bien a la niña y casi se voltea de risa... ella sí que era el ejemplo vivo de 'la niña buena'... parecía muñeca con ese vestido en tonos verdes lleno de holanes y encajes, unas graciosas zapatillas de tacón bajo y guantes largos que iban bien con el vestido... pero lo mejor de todo era el sombrero sujetado con listoncitos.

Hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para no reír... al imaginarse en unos atuendos similares. Ella era como una de esas muñecas de porcelana, fina y cuidada hasta el último detalle... Era muy bonita¿para qué negarlo?... Se sonrojó un poco por verla... Quizás por que nunca antes había visto a una linda tan linda como ella.

De pronto, toda la familia volteó a verla, lo que hizo que Haruka se apenara bastante... Sólo atinó a sonreír como tonta y saludarles con una seña. Para su sorpresa, sólo la niña le devolvió el saludo; los padres no, únicamente le miraron de forma extraña.

La familia entró a la casa y Haruka cayó de espaldas sobre el fresco césped... se quedó ahí un rato y después decidió regresar a su casa para contarle a su padre lo sucedido.

Se encontraba en su cuarto ordenando sus cosas, después de que sus padres le dieran la respectiva orden. A veces deseaba no tener que obedecerles. Quería a sus padres, pero siempre tenían una cara de palo y un gesto de 'soy superior a ti, híncate'. Eso no le gustaba. Le molestó que no respondieran el saludo del niño que estaba en la barda, seguramente su vecino; y que después le reprendieran por que ella sí lo hizo. El pedestal de sus padres era el dinero, sitio que no quería compartir con ellos. Deseaba que los años pasaran rápido para irse de ahí. Pero ahora sólo le tocaba arreglar las decenas de muñecas caras y frágiles con las que no gustaba jugar.

Sus únicos amigos eran: el agua, el lienzo y su adorado violín.

Esperaba que, arreglando su cuarto, pudiera tocar algunas piezas y terminar un cuadro que quedó incompleto desde su casa anterior. Un cuadro repleto de tristeza que deseaba terminar, pues aquel sentimiento seguía en ella y le daba el humor necesario para hacerlo.

Suspiró con nostalgia, mirando el aún brillante sol vespertino por la ventana. Afuera el clima parecía delicioso, no sólo por el calor, sino por el fresco viento que jugaba y bailaba con las hojas secas de los árboles. Quería estar afuera y disfrutar ese sol y que la brisa le invitara a jugar también.

Soltó otro largo suspiro y decidió terminar la aburrida tarea de ordenar su cuarto. De reojo miró su fino reloj de pared, que de mala gana le decía la hora. 5:47 PM... En un rato más le llamarían para cenar. De nuevo miró el sol por la ventana y éste parecía despedirse de la brisa y las hojas secas. Quería que también se despidiera de ella y le regalara una última caricia de calor, pero, encerrada ahí, los rayos solares no parecían tener ánimos de acercarse.

Recordó al niño de la barda. Su piel, aunque clara por naturaleza, estaba tostada por el sol. Sus cabellos, alborotados por la brisa que ella no pudo sentir en aquel momento, estaban llenos de hojas secas. Sintió envidia y aún más tristeza.

Entre lamentos de princesa prisionera y suspiros terminó su cuarto. Las muñecas también parecían tristes de estar ahí, sus rígidos rostros de porcelana no tenían grandes deseos de sonreír, o invitarla a jugar un rato para sopesar la soledad. Se sintió parte del estante de muñecas, solo un adorno para aquel juego de la familia perfecta. Si las paredes hablaran, bostezarían de desgano; si los muebles tuvieran vida propia, no dudarían en correr con sus cuatro patas... y ella detrás de éstos, huyendo. Los únicos que respiraban sin problemas aquel ambiente eran sus padres... quizás era que se abanicaban con sus billetes.

Una sirvienta tocó la puerta de su habitación. Hora de cenar. Suspiró antes de contestar un sí repleto de desinterés.

El sol se fue sin despedirse, la brisa aún no le dirigía la palabra y la recién llegada noche ni siquiera le saludó.

Toda su vida había sido así de divertida. Desde pequeña, los únicos rostros alterables fueron los de las cambiantes niñeras que sí tenían oportunidad de huir. Su padre era una eterna fotografía tras un escritorio de caoba intocable, rodeado de papeles mustios que, entre tantas palabras, no decían nada relevante. Su madre era la dama de gesto inalterable, su vista siempre en alto sin muchas ganas de mirar en otras direcciones, sus labios siempre rectos con un leve destello de lápiz labial; y sus brazos rígidos poco acostumbrados a abrazar.

Estuvo un par de años en un internado para señoritas, donde el ambiente parecía ser una réplica exacta de su casa. Maestras de rostros de palo, compañeras altaneras, salones fríos y mudos... De milagro aún no se suicidaba, o se volvía una autómata como los demás. Lo último era lo que menos deseaba... ser una persona cegada por dinero y falsa superioridad... aunque también deseaba ser como ellos y no tener que sentirse así de mal por culpa de sus buenos sentimientos. Ser igual a ellos le ahorraría mucho sufrimiento, pero no pudo serlo a pesar de múltiples intentos pasados.

Bajó a cenar, donde sus padres le esperaban con sus rostros estrictos e inalterables. Apenas iban a empezar a cenar cuando alguien tocó el igualmente mustio timbre. Una sirvienta fue a abrir, regresando a los pocos instantes a anunciar que los vecinos venían de visita: el Teniente Coronel Ichiro Tenou y su hijo... Cuando los papás escucharon 'vecinos' pusieron cara de asco; pero al escuchar 'Teniente Coronel' sus ojos brillaron cual lamparita en cuarto obscuro.

Se levantaron corriendo, arrastrando a la hija de paso, para recibir a su importante vecino como era debido.

La pequeña de inmediato adivinó que el hijo del Teniente era aquel niño que vieron al llegar. Se sonrió al pensar que lo conocería.

El viejo Teniente estaba en la sala con Haruka a su lado vestida como 'niño bueno'. Nadie iba a negar que sí era todo un jovencito. Haruka trataba de imaginar la cara de la familia en cuanto su papá aclarara que era niña y no niño... pensar en aquello le provocaban unas enormes ganas de reír, pero se aguantaba por meros modales. La familia apareció: la dama, el caballero y la niña.

El Teniente se presentó como era debido y, al presentar a Haruka, lo primero que exclamó el caballero fue "¡Qué muchacho tan fuerte!"... Haruka estaba a punto de estallar en carcajadas. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, el Teniente aclaró que era su hija y no su hijo. El caballero se sonrojó de pena, la dama lanzó una sonrisa fingida y la niña puso cara de sorpresa...

Fue el turno de la familia para presentarse: el caballero, Izamu Kaiou, empresario; la dama, Kyoko Kaiou; y la hija, Michiru Kaiou.

"Se llama Michiru..." pensó Haruka, viendo a aquella linda niña de ojos grandes, marinos y tristes... Ella ahora parecía sonreír de contento, pero sus ojos reflejaban una inmensa tristeza. Por alguna razón Haruka podía adivinar aquel sentimiento... no sólo en Michiru, también en las paredes, los muebles y sirvientes autómatas. Las plantas parecían prisioneras, al igual que los pequeños adornos en paredes y muebles. La casa emanaba un aire difícil de pasarse por la nariz. Un aroma raro flotaba, pero no sabía si era la mezcla de todas las melancolías o los caros perfumes que impregnaban cada objeto de la casa.

Los cinco se sentaron a cenar.

Los padres comenzaron a platicar cosas de adultos, Haruka buscaba miradas en Michiru. Sus ojos le parecían fascinantes. Michiru adivinaba los ojos verdes de Haruka entre la mata de pelo rubio que cubría su cara. Se sonreían al chocar miradas, se decían cosas sin hablar que no lograban descifrar, pero les provocaba risa no entenderse. Llegó un momento en que Haruka le enseñó la lengua a Michiru... la niña le respondió el grosero gesto. Y así comenzaron a pelear.

Sus padres terminaron corriéndolas de la mesa, pidiéndole a Michiru que le mostrara su habitación a Haruka. La rubia corrió cual bólido, Michiru se retiró con delicados pasos; repercusiones de sus clases de buenos modales. Quedaron en la sala, donde comenzaron a reír sin razón aparente.

- No sé tú, pero yo estaba aburrida de no entenderte nada en la mesa – dijo Haruka apenas aplacó su risa.

- Pero no tenías que ser tan grosera – reprochó con disgusto fingido.

- Hey, sólo quería divertirme... además, tú también me enseñaste la lengua – replicó con molestia – ¿Que tus papás no te han enseñado buenos modales?

¡Tú fuiste la que empezó! – le gritó, azotando su pie contra el pulido piso de madera.

Haruka comenzó a reír con todas sus fuerzas, justo después de volver a enseñarle la lengua. Michiru se sonrojó con enojo, alzando sus brazos, como queriendo ahorcarla. La rubia, al ver las malas intenciones de Michiru, echó a correr por las escaleras camino a la planta de arriba.

De haber estado en un desierto, Michiru sólo hubiera visto una nube de polvo tras Haruka... en pocos segundos había subido toda la escalera. Se quedó boquiabierta unos instantes. Aún podía escuchar las risas de Haruka. Pronto salió de su asombro y decidió darle alcance.

¿Cuál es tu habitación? – le preguntó Haruka, que estaba protegido por el barandal de la escalera. Michiru se encontraba a mitad del camino.

- Al fondo del pasillo derecho, es el de la izquierda – respondió algo agitada... o le hacía falta condición física o a Haruka le sobraba... no sabía...

- Entonces voy a adelantarme – rió, echándose de nuevo en veloz carrera – ¡Lenta! – le gritó.

¡No soy lenta! – replicó – ¡Vas a ver cuando te alcance!

Ya en la habitación, Michiru detuvo sus ganas de ahorcar a Haruka al ver que ésta contemplaba sus numerosas muñecas de porcelana con un gesto extraño. Estaban tan bien hechas que parecían de carne y hueso... Haruka tembló al pensar que cobrarían vida y se prometió a sí misma no volver a ver películas de terror norteamericanas... cualquiera de esas muñecas podría ser la protagonista de una.

- Son muchas – murmuró Haruka al sentir que Michiru se sentaba en la cama.

¿Tú no tienes?

- Ni de broma... no me gustan...

Haruka se sentó en el suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza para quitarse aquella imagen. Miró a Michiru de forma curiosa, recordando que la había comparado con una muñeca de porcelana algunas horas antes... pero Michiru no inspiraba miedo, sino tristeza. Sintió pena por ella y decidió hacerla reír.

- Y yo que pensé que jamás me darías alcance – murmuró de forma maliciosa – En verdad que eres lenta.

¡No soy lenta! – reprochó Michiru – Practico natación.

- Pues no lo parece... – agregó, sujetándose el mentón y poniendo un gesto de incredulidad – Comenzaré a darte clases de educación física... quiz�, algún día me des alcance...

Michiru puso mala cara. Haruka estaba sonriente, pero pronto sintió como si todas esas muñecas tuvieran sus ojos encima de ella. Le dieron escalofríos y volvió su mirada a la repisa.

- Dan miedo... – comentó – ¿No te asustas en la noche?

Michiru negó con la cabeza, se sentó al lado de Haruka y también contempló a las calladas muñecas, que parecían murmurarse secretos en voz baja. Soltó un suspiro y abrazó sus rodillas. La rubia sólo miró a Michiru con cierta expectación.

- Las veo y me siento sola... – respondió – No quieren jugar conmigo y yo no quiero jugar con ellas. Sólo me miran y se burlan de mi... o, a veces me invitan a estar entre ellas... dicen que mi lugar es ahí...

Haruka ya no estaba tan sorprendida, aquella niña estaba muy sola, y al parecer sus padres no le prodigaban el cariño necesario. Sus ojos gritaban por amigos que no estuvieran hechos de porcelana. Esperó a que la mirada de Michiru coincidiera con la suya, lo cuál sucedió después de unos minutos de silencio.

- Tu lugar no es ahí – le dijo Haruka dulcemente – ahora es conmigo, por que seremos amigas.

Michiru sonrió con alegría y, en agradecimiento, le dio la mano.

¿Amigas entonces? – preguntó.

- Claro – respondió la rubia correspondiendo el gesto.

Se sujetaron con fuerza unos segundos, hasta que Haruka fue la que rompió el contacto.

- Apuesto a que tienes mejores cosas que mostrarme que esas muñecas – dijo con animado gesto.

- Puedo regalarte una para que comiences a perderles el miedo – rió.

- Que eso ni se te ocurra, que tal si la muñeca se levanta a medianoche y agarra un cuchillo...

Michiru rió con todas sus fuerzas... Haruka actuaba como su muñeca asesina imaginaria y se veía muy graciosa, hacía ademanes de perseguir a alguien y después apuñalarle sobre la cama.

Haruka parecía contenta. La risa de Michiru era adorable, se veía mejor riendo que forzando una sonrisa... eso era definitivo. Siguió su actuación hasta que Michiru se quejó de un dolor en el abdomen provocado por tanta risa, sólo para perseguirla por todo el cuarto como si aún tuviera aquel cuchillo en sus manos.

- Por tu culpa voy a tener pesadillas – le reprochó Michiru.

¿Y crees que yo no? – preguntó con una ceja arqueada. Iba a decir otra cosa, pero una sirvienta tocó la puerta, anunciando que era hora de que Haruka se fuera.

- Enseguida bajamos – contestó Michiru, antes de volver su mirada hacia Haruka – ¿Vendrás a jugar mañana?

- Claro, pero será en el patio, por que tus muñecas no me gustan... ¿a qué hora?

- Mmm... a las seis termino mis clases... ¿está bien?

- Es una cita – le sonrió – Mejor bajemos o papá se va a molestar...

**_Continuará..._**


	2. Parte 2

PARTE 2 "Un coro para la brisa"

Llevaba poco más de diez minutos admirando el paisaje por la ventana. Estaba contenta, el sol por fin le había saludado con un 'buenos días' hecho rayos de luz. Era muy cálido. Había pocas nubes en el cielo, algunas de ellas formaban curiosas figuras, por algunos minutos estuvo buscando las figuras que formaban las nubes. Una parecía un barco de vela, otra un oso de peluche y una tercera parecía un cachorro recostado. No había viento, parecía que aún no despertaba. Las hojas en el césped estaban quietas, serenas; también dormían. Podía escuchar el trino de los pájaros madrugadores como ella, cantando entre las espesas copas de los árboles cercanos y, con sus revoloteos, sacudiendo las ramas.

En la planta baja, podía escucharse a la cocinera preparar el desayuno. Seguramente sus padres seguían dormidos. Se preguntó si Haruka aún estaría en la comodidad de su cama. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, era probable que sí... o quién sabe, era tan activa que no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo sin moverse.

Miró a la casa vecina, el cuidado césped tras la blanca barda de piedra, los grandes árboles y a algunos pájaros que se perseguían por toda la amplitud del patio. De pronto, la blanca puerta se abrió. Sonrió enormemente al ver que Haruka y el Teniente salían de la casa, ambos vestidos con ropa deportiva. Seguramente iban a correr... ahora entendía el porqué de tanta velocidad en su amiga.

Antes de que padre e hija comenzaran su carrera, la rubia alzó la mirada y se encontró con Michiru en la ventana. La pequeña de ojos marinos distinguió una sonrisa en el rostro de Haruka.

- ¡Buenos días! – le gritó Haruka, haciendo señas con su mano derecha.

- ¡Buenos días, Haruka! – contestó una animada Michiru – ¡Buenos días, Teniente!

- ¡Buenos días, pequeña!

Fue todo lo que se dijeron. Una señal del Teniente bastó para iniciar la carrera. Haruka mantuvo su mirada en Michiru hasta que ya no fue posible verla... Michiru quedó algo sorprendida al sentir que la brisa se levantó en el momento que Haruka comenzó a correr. Fue una brisa fresca y suave la que entró por la ventana, volando algunas hojas y alborotando sus cabellos.

Ahora la brisa le saludaba. Ahora sabía que el viento se movía junto con Haruka. Sintió un placentero escalofrío en su piel provocado por aquella brisa mañanera. Se abrazó a sí misma, como queriendo abrazar a la brisa también y mantener esa sensación en su piel.

- Señorita Michiru – sonó la voz de la sirvienta que tocaba la puerta – Hora de desayunar.

- Gracias, ahora bajo.

Entró a su baño para lavarse la cara y las manos. Por alguna razón encontraba muy hermosa ese amanecer. Al bajar al comedor, sus padres notaron la radiante sonrisa de su hija... un gesto que no veían en ella desde hace mucho tiempo. Sabía que era por su nueva amiga Haruka, la hija del importante teniente.

Tanta era la felicidad que reinaba en Michiru, que saludó a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla. Claramente habían escuchado el sonoro saludo que intercambió por los vecinos.

- Podrás jugar con Haruka cuando acabes tus clases – dijo su madre un tanto estricta y un tanto contenta.

- Fue lo que le dije ayer – contestó la pequeña – Vendrá a las seis. Estaremos en el patio.

- Me parece bien – sonrió el caballero tras el periódico – Sólo ten cuidado y no vayan a lastimarse.

Michiru lo sintió, el Caballero y la Dama también... algo había cambiado en la casa. La pequeña sintió el oxígeno más liviano que antes y, por primera vez, toda la familia disfrutó el desayuno como nunca antes... quizás se debía a la nueva amistad con sus carismáticos vecinos. Haruka y su padre eran atrayentes y agradables, al Teniente no le costó ningún trabajo ganarse el aprecio de sus arrogantes vecinos, y a Haruka no le fue difícil hacer sonreír a la pequeña triste.

Terminaron de desayunar.

El Caballero salió a trabajar. Las oficinas le quedaban a media hora de distancia en auto. Bastante cerca. La Dama se encargaba de organizar fiestas y reuniones entre sus amistades para obras de caridad.

La maestra de Michiru llegaba hasta mediodía, entre el término del desayuno y el inicio de sus clases solía practicar el violín. Aún le faltaba mucho para ser la gran violinista que aspiraba, pero iba en muy buen camino de la mano de su talento casi instintivo de fundirse con la música.

Subió a su habitación.

Las muñecas parecían seguir durmiendo. El viento había hecho un buen tiradero de hojas de árbol y de papel en todo el piso, pero no se preocupó por recogerlas. Sacó al violín de su cama de piel café y brillante. Hizo algunas afinaciones en las cuerdas y pronto se creó un despliegue de notas y sonidos hermosamente entrelazados. Aquella era una pieza que desde hacía algún viento estaba componiendo. Aún no tenía nombre, pues no encontraba uno adecuado que expresara lo trama de la melodía. Quizás, encontraría cómo bautizar a su creación en cuanto estuviera terminada.

Y, entre el ahora alegre sonido del violín, esperó a que dieran inicio sus clases.

Llevaban poco más de una hora corriendo y aún no se cansaban, sí sudaban como todo ser humano, pero no había nada que profesara agotamiento o siquiera un desgaste muscular.

El teniente le había dicho a Haruka que debía ser fuerte, elástica y ágil para poder manejar la moto prometida, razón por la cuál compartía con él sus sesiones matutinas de ejercicios.

Después de una hora decidieron regresar a casa para desayunar bien. La pequeña rubia no podía quejarse, su papá era el mejor cocinero que conocía, pero Haruka era tan mala cocinera que, en broma, el Teniente le decía que era capaz de quemar el agua.

Al pasar frente a la casa de los Kaiou, Haruka escuchó aquel dulce violín que cantaba una hermosa melodía. La voz provenía de la ventana de Michiru.

- Parece que la pequeña es muy talentosa – comentó el Teniente.

- Si – murmuró Haruka en una especie de trance – Es como si le hiciera coro a la brisa.

Y eso era precisamente lo que sonaba en el cielo. El viento haciendo una orquesta de los árboles y las aves, con aquella voz de cuerdas acompañándole. Haruka ya había escuchado y disfrutado sólo a la orquesta, y jamás pensó que algo más mejoraría aquel repertorio. Ahora estaba la voz del violín que encajaba con la brisa como la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas.

Una suave pero firme palmada en la espalda le sacó de trance

- Anda, vayamos a desayunar – dijo el Teniente con una sonrisa – Al rato puedes invitar a Michiru a que toque contigo.

- ¿Uh?

- Ella que toque el violín y tú el piano. Sería interesante, ¿no lo crees?

- Um... bueno – musitó con algo de pena – No creo que sea tan mala idea.

- Entonces entremos a comer algo, no sé tú, pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.

El menú del día: arroz con rollitos de huevo y algunos camarones. Nada mal para después de un importante gasto de energía. Al terminar de desayunar, el teniente se dedicó a arreglar algunas motocicletas que tenía pendientes. Haruka ordenó su habitación e hizo su tarea, pues su maestra no tardaría en llegar. Igual que Michiru, y muchos otros niños de ese lujoso sitio, tenía clases privadas a mediodía. Terminaban a las cuatro o cinco de la tarde, o incluso hasta las seis. Eso ya dependía del niño o niña. Michiru tomaba clases de pintura, Haruka de piano y ambas terminaban a la misma hora.

Las cinco horas siguientes pasaron rápido y sin bostezos.

Haruka ya se encontraba frente al piano y hacía algunos ejercicios de calentamiento para sus dedos. La profesora ya le había dado las notas a seguir. Haruka miró de reojo por el ventanal a su lado, desde donde podía verse un poco la ventana de Michiru. Esperaba que ella la escuchara tocar, y deseaba causarle el mismo impacto que ella le había provocado en la mañana.

Pero, para lograr su cometido, debía tocar bien y en serio. Solía llevarse la clase a modo de juego y no tomaba muy en serio las indicaciones de su profesora, ahora lo haría bien para que Michiru la escuchara.

Tronó sus dedos y tocó con una seriedad que no sabía que tenía. La maestra tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos... esa no era la Haruka distraída y desinteresada que conocía. Estaba interpretando aquella pieza de un modo casi perfecto... Casi, por que no se le podía pedir perfección a una niña de nueve años. Pero lo estaba haciendo demasiado bien. Incluso el Teniente la escuchó desde el taller y notó el drástico cambio, de inmediato supo que el motivo de aquel cambio se llamaba Michiru.

Haruka sólo deseaba que aquel despliegue de seriedad y concentración cumpliera su cometido inicial.

Michiru y su maestra quedaron en completo silencio al escuchar aquella preciosa melodía de piano. Venía de la casa de los Tenou. La pequeña de cabellos marinos se asomó por la ventana y vio a Haruka a través de un ventanal de su casa. Era ella quien tocaba el piano, a decir verdad no lo esperaba de alguien tan inquieta como ella.

A pesar de los rayos solares que chocaban con el vidrio del ventanal, Michiru distinguió un rostro serio en Haruka, algo difícil de creer.

No podía negarlo, su nueva amiga tocaba muy bien.

Cuando la melodía tomó un tono atrevido y alegre, Michiru notó que el aire soplaba con aquellos mismos sentimientos. El sonido de la brisa y las notas del piano parecían ser una sola pieza. Era simplemente increíble... y hermoso...

Miró a su profesora con gesto suplicante, ésta pareció entender el deseo de la pequeña y asintió con la cabeza. Michiru corrió a despertar a su violín y, después de un rápido proceso de afinación, se acercó a la ventana para hacerle coro a aquella melodía.

Haruka notó a la nueva voz integrante y miró por el ventanal. Era Michiru. Su profesora abrió el ventanal para evitar que Haruka tuviera que levantarse. Las niñas intercambiaron una intensa mirada y una sonrisa, antes de desplegar por completo toda su habilidad musical.

El Teniente, las profesoras y la Dama que estaba ocupada en el estudio escucharon con sorpresa el singular concierto.

El Teniente negó con la cabeza, su cara tenía una enorme sonrisa, y continuó con su labor.

Las profesoras tenían un gesto de orgullo por sus talentosas alumnas.

La Dama pensó que ellas serían un buen repertorio en alguna fiesta de las que organizaba. Siempre supo que su hija era un genio de la música, pero le fue sorprendente cuando escuchó que ella se integraba de forma instintiva con la hermosa melodía de piano. Ya presentía que la pianista era Haruka. Se alegró de haberse mudado ahí.

Aquella pieza era larga y la tocaron completa.

Terminaron la hora de clase y ambas salieron corriendo de sus casas, como si tuvieran urgencia de verse frente a frente. Haruka, más rápida por naturaleza, con un brinco sorteó la barda de piedra y se encontró con una sonriente Michiru.

Por un momento no supieron qué decirse, pero bastó con que la pequeña de cabello marino le aplaudiera a su amiga por aquel concierto.

- No sabía que tocaras tan bien – comentó Michiru.

- Ni yo. Pero me gustó más cómo tocaste tú.

Comenzaron a reír de forma divertida. Haruka recordó el motivo de su cita y palmeó a Michiru por el hombro. Ésta le miró de forma rara.

- Cuenta hasta veinte en aquel en aquel árbol y yo me esconderé – dijo Haruka.

- ¿Porqué debo buscar yo primero? – alegó Michiru con las manos en la cintura.

- Por que te toqué.

Michiru puso mala cara y quiso tomar a Haruka por sorpresa para golpearle el hombro, pero la rubia fue más rápida y esquivó el golpe.

- ¡Ja, ja!... ¡No puedes, no puedes! – coreó Haruka con tono de burla mientras esquivaba otros golpes.

- ¡Ya verás cuando te agarre! – exclamó con molestia y se lanzó sobre Haruka, ésta vez aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

Cayeron al césped, mientras Haruka reía como maniática. Michiru le sujetaba con fuerza.

- ¿Crees poder retenerme mucho tiempo? – le retó con malicia.

- Probemos.

Haruka intentó liberarse del abrazo, pero el nudo era firme y fuerte y no pudo. Se enojó y siguió sus intentos por liberarse, pero tampoco logró nada. Michiru sonreía con inmensa satisfacción. Haruka nada podría hacer contra sus fuertes brazos que podían nadar horas enteras.

- ¿Ahora sí crees que practico natación? – le preguntó a su rubia amiga.

- Sí, sí te creo – respondió Haruka con un gruñido – ¡Pero suéltame!

- Primero dime quién contará y buscará a la otra – le murmuró al oído con malicia.

- ¡Yo! – exclamó – ¡Pero suéltame!

- De acuerdo.

Una vez libre, Haruka tuvo que ir al árbol y comenzar a contar. Michiru de inmediato se perdió entre las altas plantas y arbustos del patio... sólo para ser encontrada a los treinta segundos después de terminado el conteo... Al ser ella la que tuvo que buscar, tardó un poco en localizar a la veloz rubia que estaba escondida en un árbol.

Jugaron gran parte de la tarde y ya casi entrada la noche.

Terminaron sentadas en la blanca barda de piedra que ahora tenía un tono gris y morado. Miraban el cielo repleto de estrellas y se conformaban con hacer esporádicos comentarios sin gracia ni sentido. Esa noche la luna no había salido... seguramente se había quedado dormida o tuvo que ir a algún mandado... claro, según la versión de Haruka... La rubia gustaba de decir cosas graciosas o extrañas para hacer reír a su amiga. A Michiru le gustaba escucharla y hacer comentarios con el mismo tono, pero el humor de Michiru era más agudo y sarcástico que el de Haruka y ésta siempre terminaba con una sonrisa...

- Es hora de dormir – dijo Haruka después de echar un vistazo a su reloj, eran las 8:57 PM – No tardan en llamarnos de todos modos.

- Cierto... entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana.

Michiru le sonrió a Haruka y saltó de la barda para entrar a su casa, la rubia sólo le siguió con la mirada, pensaba irse hasta estar segura que ella estuviera dentro de su casa... Se sonrió cuando la pequeña de ojos marinos le sonrió e hizo una seña de despedida antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Camino a su casa, Haruka pensaba en que sería bueno sacar una pelota y jugar... no quería jugar a "la comidita" con ella, definitivamente... claro que la situación cambiaría si ella llevaba comida de verdad... En fin... La pelota estaría bien para mañana.

- ¿Te divertiste, Haruka? – preguntó el Teniente al ver que su hija entraba a la casa.

- Sí, papá.

- Bien... anda, ve a dormir, pero si tienes hambre, quedó algo de comida.

- No, papá, gracias. Ya tengo sueño. Buenas noches.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Parte 3

PARTE 3 "Conociéndonos" 

La apatía de las mañanas parecía haberse ido, las muñecas habían perdido aquella mueca triste y burlona a la vez y, ahora, parecían apurarla a hacer lo que tenía que hacer para ver a su vecina una vez más. De la misma forma, la vecina se apuraba en sus deberes, sólo que en el caso de la pequeña rubia, su prisa se debía a que su padre la iba a llevar a pescar. Era día de descanso y Haruka estaba impaciente por irse. Además, quería ver si existía la posibilidad de invitar a Michiru al paseo.

Puedes ir a preguntar, Haruka, pero ve rápido, porque saldremos en diez minutos – le advirtió Ichiro, más entretenido en acomodar sus cañas que en otra cosa.

¡Sí!

Corrió cuál bólido hasta la blanca puerta de la casa de los Kaiou y tocó el timbre, aún sin borrar su entusiasta sonrisa. Una sirvienta le abrió y no tardó en llevarla en presencia de la Dama, que estaba leyendo una revista de sociales en compañía de un té. La Dama le esbozó una mecánica sonrisa al verla, casi sin desatender su lectura.

Señora... yo... quería pedirle permiso para... – de pronto pareció apenada – Papá y yo saldremos de paseo y quería saber si... si... ¿le daría permiso a Michiru de venir?

La Dama no mostró gran sorpresa, sino que ahora le esbozó una sonrisa de revista, ablandando un poco más su gesto.

Por supuesto, ve por ella – contestó, haciendo que la pequeña rubia sonriera – pero... la próxima vez avísame un día antes para que no vengas con tantas prisas... – agregó a modo de reprimenda.

Entendido... – musitó en respuesta, apenada.

Anda, ve, está leyendo en su cuarto...

¡Sí!... con su permiso, gracias...

En cuestión de segundos ya estaba ante la puerta de la pequeña. Tocó la puerta.

¿Quién? – la voz de Michiru sonó extrañada, era raro que alguien la interrumpiese a esa hora de la mañana, enseguida, dejó de lado su libro de ilustraciones y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Era normal que Michiru se quedara todo el día en su habitación leyendo, dibujando o bien practicando violín y escribiendo partituras para éste. Pero, para su sorpresa, abrió la puerta y vio el sonriente y apurado rostro de Haruka.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, aún extrañada, pero visiblemente contenta de verle.

¡No preguntes, anda, apresúrate o papá se enojara! – le apuró, aún sonriente.

¿De qué hablas? – su rostro era un gracioso signo de interrogación.

Tu mamá te dejó ir con papá y conmigo de paseo, anda, ponte algo más cómodo y vamos – explicó con urgencia.

El rostro de Michiru se iluminó tanto como el sol al escuchar aquello. Sin perder tiempo, se puso un precioso conjunto veraniego de falda amplia, sandalias, una blusa de tirantes y su gran sombrero de encajes claros. Tomó su violín en su cuidado estuche de cuero, una pequeña mochila con su equipo de dibujo y le sonrió a Haruka, lista para irse.

¡Anda, vamos! – exclamó, tomando a Michiru de la mano y jalándola consigo.

Michiru, con un gracioso rostro, se dejó llevar por la pequeña rubia hasta la planta baja. La Dama le esperaba en mitad del pie de la escalera con un rostro un cuanto indescriptible... seguía con su sonrisa de revista, pero su mirada estaba un tanto suavizada. Michiru estaba algo sorprendida por aquel gesto, pero no dijo nada. Haruka no se percató del poco usual gesto y miró a la Dama.

Prometo que estará aquí para el anochecer – dijo Haruka de manera graciosa, sin soltar la mano de Michiru y aún adivinándose prisa en su rostro.

Bien, vayan con cuidado... – dijo ella con tono indiferente – te encargo que la cuides, Haruka.

Sí, señora.

Michiru, obedece al Teniente en lo que te diga...

Sí, mamá...

Ichiro vio al par de pequeñas llegar a toda prisa, para ese entonces, el teniente acaba de ajustar unas cajas en la parte superior del auto. Sonrió al ver a Michiru y le recibió con una paternal caricia en la cabeza. La pequeña de cabellos marinos se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó el rostro. El gesto duró poco e Ichiro abrió el auto para que ambas entraran. La pequeñas se sentaron atrás para poder observar el trayecto y poder platicar más a gusto.

En cuestión de minutos, la ciudad se perdió de vista y se abrieron paso los reverdecidos árboles. Haruka asomaba la cabeza por una ventana para sentir aquel fresco viento contra la cara. Michiru, que no salía mucho por sitios así, estaba tan embelesada viendo que, al igual que Haruka, no notó que Ichiro les mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

¿Te gusta la vista, Michiru? – preguntó el Teniente con una media sonrisa, sin desatender la vista en el camino.

Sí... es muy hermoso...

Puedes venir con nosotros la próxima vez.

Haruka por fin se dignó a meter la cabeza dentro de la seguridad del auto. Miró a Michiru con una sonrisa y los mechones despeinados. La pequeña de cabellos marinos negó con la cabeza y, con sus dedos, comenzó a alaciar los rubios mechones.

Eres un desastre – murmuró con fingida dureza mientras trataba de peinar aquellos cabellos.

¡Oye!... yo no me meto con tu cabello, así que deja en paz el mío – alegó la rubia, tratando de evadir las manos de Michiru.

Sólo lo dejaré tal como estaba, no pienso peinarte bien – rió elegantemente – me gustan tus mechones despeinados, pero no tanto.

De acuerdo...

Ichiro rió ligeramente al ver que Haruka se dejaba peinar por fin, ya que, por lo general, Haruka era poco llevadera; pero la pequeña Michiru parecía haberle encontrado el modo.

Llegaremos en una hora, así que encuentren en qué entretenerse – advirtió Ichiro, encendiendo la radio.

Michiru sacó una cuaderno con bocetos de la mochila que llevaba. Haruka, sin tanta pena, se acercó a ver lo que había en la libreta de Michiru. Esta no parecía recia a mostrarle sus bocetos, así que extendió la libreta entre ambas.

Puedes verlos – dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

Gracias.

Haruka hojeó el cuaderno, observando detenidamente cada ilustración. Había borradores de paisajes, dibujos de estatuas, de las muñecas, del mar... todos muy bien hechos para haber sido hechos por una niña. Pero, el común denominador en aquellos dibujos eran los tonos tristes, independientemente de que estuviesen hechos a lápiz de grafito o con lápiz azul.

Pronto notó uno más reciente y que, aún hecho a lápiz y estando a medio terminar, daba un aspecto más positivo. Era el dibujo del patio donde ella y Michiru jugaban.

Voy a terminar ese – dijo Michiru al ver que Haruka se había detenido más tiempo observando ese dibujo. Amablemente le quitó la libreta, con el lápiz preparado en la mano, y comenzó a trazar lo que faltaba.

De principio, Haruka se contentó con mirarle, pero fueron minutos los que tomaron para que la pequeña rubia fuese hipnotizada con el ágil movimiento de aquella blanca mano. Michiru no parecía haberse dado cuenta, el Teniente sí lo vio y esbozó una graciosa sonrisa. Decidió concentrarse al cien por ciento en el camino ya que ambas niñas estaban tranquilas.

Michiru sentía que sus manos se movían solas. El auto no vibraba, lo que le ayudó a hacer limpios los trazos. Se sentía bien... el viento entrando desde la ventana del conductor, el suave perfume paternal en el aire y esa cálida sensación que desde hacía días le inundaba el corazón. Pensó que sería buena idea dibujarlas a Haruka y a ella, a manera de completar el cuadro. No sería mala idea. Y mientras pensaba en cómo hacer las poses de ambas en la hoja, sintió un súbito peso en uno de sus hombros.

¿Uh? – volteó y descubrió a Haruka durmiendo sobre su hombro.

Tal fue la sorpresa que no supo qué hacer al momento, sin embargo, pronto la asaltó un súbito deseo de reír, del cuál se abstuvo para no despertar a la rubia durmiente. Lucía tan relajada así, que nadie creería que "velocidad" era su segundo nombre.

Ichiro vio aquello y también quiso soltar la carcajada. Michiru y el Teniente compartieron una mirada y se sonrieron en complicidad, mientras Haruka estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

¡Eh, Haruka¿piensas dormir en el auto toda el día? – le llamó Ichiro una vez llegado a su destino: en precioso lago rodeado por árboles frutales, peras en su mayoría.

Michiru permaneció quieta y observó el lento despertar de la rubia. Haruka se frotó los ojos y pronto se percató de que ya habían llegado. Pareció sorprendida, tanto, que miró a Michiru con un leve sonrojo, a la vez que se quitaba del cómodo hombro vestido de lino.

Lo siento... – musitó, ligeramente apenada y aún ruborizada.

No te preocupes – le dijo Michiru con una amable sonrisa, pero, enseguida, puso un gesto de reproche – ¿Tan aburrido es verme dibujar, que por eso te dormiste? – preguntó sin abandonar su gesto.

¡No, no, nada de eso! – alegó de graciosa manera mientras hacía ademanes con las manos.

Michiru liberó su risa frustrada, haciendo que Haruka dibujara una mueca de disgusto. El Teniente hizo lo propio con una sonora carcajada mientras bajaba su equipo del auto. Al ver la risa cómplice de su padre, Haruka se cruzó de brazos y bajó de auto con aparente indignación. Michiru le siguió a los pocos instantes, una vez controlada su risa, y respiró aquel delicioso aire.

¿Comemos primero o quieren pescar algo conmigo? – preguntó Ichiro.

¡Yo quiero pescar! – contestó Haruka con entusiasmo.

¿Puedo nadar un poco? – cuestionó algo apenada.

Claro, pequeña, pero, no trajiste ropa extra.

Puedo nadar sólo con el fondo, al fin que voy a secarme y mi ropa seguirá limpia – dijo enseguida con una amplia sonrisa.

Bien, hazlo, las traje aquí para que se divirtieran.

Pronto, Michiru quedó sólo en el fino fondo y con sus graciosas pantaletas de encaje. Haruka ya estaba peleándose con un pequeño pez que le había robado la carnada y no vio cuando la pequeña de cabellos marinos entraba al agua con un ágil movimiento.

No vayas a asustar a los peces – le advirtió Haruka fingiendo seriedad en cuanto la pequeña se detuvo cerca de ella.

Eres tú lo que no sabe pescar – reprochó Michiru con graciosa sonrisa.

No es cierto.

También estoy nadando cerca del Teniente y, mira – señaló la cubeta a espaldas de Ichiro – ya tiene cuatro peces ahí.

Haruka no supo qué decir, lo que provocó una risa en Michiru.

Una hora más tarde ya estaban comiendo los pescados del Teniente. Haruka no sintió tan mal después de capturar su primer y único pez, ya que era mucho más grande de lo que había pensado. Ichiro parecía orgulloso de eso y Michiru le felicitaba una y otra vez.

La próxima vez pescaré uno más grande aún – dijo Haruka con una amplia sonrisa, justo antes de darle una gran mordida a su filete.

Que sean dos, para que me des uno – rió Michiru.

Pesca el tuyo, porque el otro será mío.

No seas egoísta...

Pues no seas holgazana...

Ichiro estaba divertido a más no poder, cosa que demostraba con una amenaza de carcajada. Pensaba dormir un rato antes de ver qué más hacer antes de regresar.

Terminada la hora de la comida, el Teniente se tumbó a la sombra de un árbol echándose un sombrero de paja a la cara. Se durmió casi al instante. Haruka observaba los árboles, buscaba algún fruto maduro para bajarlo, pero no encontraba ninguno aún. Michiru se dedicó a terminar su dibujo mientras pasaba la hora reglamentaria antes de poder regresar al agua.

¿Ya casi acabas? – preguntó Haruka, acuclillándose frente a ella y mirando el dibujo, pero, antes de que Michiru contestara, la pequeña rubia vio que ésta le dibujaba corriendo, aparentemente huyendo de algo – ¿Soy yo?

Sí, espero que hayas quedado bien – musitó Michiru sin dejar de pintar.

Bueno – sonrió Haruka, yo siempre me veo bien... – rió ahora.

Eso es modestia...

Lo sé...

Compartieron una divertida mirada y Haruka regresó a su búsqueda de frutos.

Haruka...

¿Mmm?

Gracias por invitarme.

Sin acercarse, la pequeña rubia miró a Michiru con un gesto amable y dulce, aunque éste no le mirara.

Olvida eso... mejor apúrate a terminarme, quiero verme – contestó con aparente desinterés, volviendo su atención a los árboles.

Puedo dibujarte con falda si quieres... – dijo de maliciosa manera.

Haruka puso un gesto de disgusto y fingió no haber escuchado nada. Michiru sonrió, adivinó aquel gesto en ella sin necesidad de mirarle.

Ya entrada la tarde, los tres regresaban a casa. Ichiro lucía de lo más relajado, mientras que era Michiru quien ahora dormía en el hombro de la pequeña Haruka... ésta se contentaba con mirarle a ella y al paisaje de manera alternada.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Parte 4

PARTE 4 "Alma al aire" 

¡Michiru, corre, que no quiero llegar tarde! – gritó la ya grave pero inconfundible voz de Haruka.

La susodicha terminaba de arreglar su cabello como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para contemplarse en el espejo. Le dio unos últimos retoques al delicado listón que sostenía su cabello y, por fin, tomó su mochila y salió de su cuarto.

A Haruka le dará un ataque si no te apresuras, Michiru – le dijo la Dama en tono de broma en cuanto se topó con ella en la escalera.

Lo sé... – sonrió la joven de forma un tanto traviesa.

Anda, mejor sal de una vez o vendrá por ti y te llevará a rastras...

Michiru asintió obedientemente y salió de la casa a paso más rápido. Haruka le esperaba afuera, recargada en su bicicleta y con los brazos cruzados. Michiru no logró aprisionar una carcajada al ver a su amiga así. Haruka arqueó una ceja al verla y escuchar su risa, pero sin cambiar su posición en lo absoluto.

¿Porqué tanta risa, eh? – preguntó la rubia, suavizando un poco su tono de voz.

Por nada – dijo, callando la carcajada delicadamente con su palma – Anda, vamos... ¿no que tenías prisa?

Haruka dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y montó la bicicleta. Michiru se subió en la parte trasera y se sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura de Haruka. Con veloz ritmo, el paisaje se movió y pronto se vieron avanzando entre la poca transitada calle camino al colegio. Era una escuela de paga, especialmente hecha para los jóvenes de esa comunidad. Para nivel preparatoria no eran necesarios maestros privados, así que todos asistían al mismo colegio. Había un par de becados, hijos de servidumbre, muchachos con buenas recomendaciones y con un gran futuro.

Ese era el primer día de clases del par y sólo Michiru estaba ligeramente nerviosa... Haruka, tan fresca como siempre. El uniforme era de tonalidades verdes muy al estilo militar, la falda era cuadriculada al igual que el pantalón y, ciertamente, Haruka era la que llevaba bien puestos los pantalones, pues ni de broma se pondría una falda. Michiru lucía muy bien en el uniforme, combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos y cabello. Haruka, sencillamente, lucía apuesto y varonil en esas ropas.

¿Y cuándo iremos a la escuela en tu motocicleta, eh? – preguntó Michiru al oído de Haruka.

Cuando papá la terminé – sonrió Haruka en respuesta. Ya sólo eran ajustes los que necesitaba, Ichiro quería que el vehículo fuera lo suficientemente seguro como para que alguien como Haruka pudiese andar en él sin preocupaciones. – Será dentro de muy poco...

Supongo que cuando tengas edad para conducir algo con motor – bromeó la joven.

Haruka soltó un pequeño gruñido ante la sonriente mirada de su acompañante.

No pasó mucho para que el imponente y conservador edificio de roca blanca se levantara ante ellas. Centenares de alumnos de ambos sexos se congregaban, algunos por primera vez, para seguir con la educación que desde la tierna edad se les había inculcado. Ahí se enseñaba arte, deportes, ciencias exactas y naturales, especialidades y todo tipo de actividades. Era una institución de lo más adecuada para jóvenes que estaban acostumbrados a trato de reyes.

Al ver semejante monstruo de roca, Michiru no pudo más que sostenerse de Haruka ante un repentino vértigo. El sitio era verdaderamente enorme. Haruka se sintió de la misma forma, pero pronto recuperó su confiada actitud y bajó de la bicicleta.

Anda, vamos... ya te dije que no me gusta llegar tarde... – le animó la rubia, estirándole la mano para bajar de la bicicleta.

Michiru miró la blanca y larga mano y pronto sonrió, sintiéndose más segura. Se sujetó de Haruka, dejando en claro su femenina delicadeza y bajó del vehículo. Haruka pareció satisfecha y, mientras Michiru acomodaba su cabello y ropa, acomodó su bicicleta en el lugar destinado para éstas.

Varias fueron las miradas que les fueron encima cuando entraron al recinto. A pesar de ser de nuevo ingreso, ambas eran muy altas, Haruka más que Michiru, pero altas a fin de cuentas. Daban la sensación de ser de grados superiores. Pronto parecieron apoderarse del pasillo y muchos de los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar sobre lo bella que era Michiru o lo galante que era Haruka.

La rubia rió entre dientes al escuchar a la perfección los nada discretos comentarios. Michiru sencillamente sonrió con aquella elegancia natural; ya había recuperado su confianza, sólo era cuestión de adaptarse al medio.

Fueron al departamento de asistencia y les dieron sus horarios. Por suerte, compartirían todas las clases. En cuanto a actividades extracurriculares, Michiru optó por pintura y música, Haruka, por su lado, entró al club de atletismo a falta de uno que incluyera motores y cuatro, o por lo menos dos, ruedas para correr. La rubia pensó en hacer la propuesta de un club de motociclismo, sería el primer miembro, definitivamente;: además, sabía que muchos alumnos de ahí gustaban de competir por las tardes en carreras de motos poco legales en la periferia de aquella comunidad.

Bien, nuestro salón es por allá – murmuró Michiru, consultando la hoja de horarios y el mapa de la escuela – Aún tenemos diez minutos para encontrarlo, si es que no es por esa dirección – sonrió.

No creo que nos perdamos... ¿o sí? – bromeó Haruka, echándose su mochila al hombro de tal forma que, las chicas que estaban cerca, lanzaron al menos un suspiro. Y eso no lo había hecho a propósito.

Caminaron entre laberínticos pasillos hasta que, con sorpresa, se percataron que estaban en el teatro del instituto. Haruka chequeó su reloj y tenían treinta segundos para llegar al salón. Tomó la mano de Michiru y literalmente la llevó volando cual corbata al viento de regreso al recibidor principal.

¡Te dije que era a la izquierda! - le riñó entre apuradas sonrisas.

¡Me lo dijiste cuatro esquinas después! – contestó la joven con similar gesto.

Barriéndose, llegaron por delante del profesor al salón 1 – D del edificio 3. Michiru aterrizó en una banca junto a la ventana, cortesía de Haruka, y ésta quedó a su lado. Fue una suerte encontrar dos lugares vacíos y juntos. Ambas soltaron un suspiro cuando el profesor encaró al grupo y todos se pusieron de pie para saludarle como, según les inculcaron, era correcto.

En coro autómata sonó un "buenos días" y el profesor respondió el saludo con tono igual.

Soy Matsumoto Takeda, su profesor de Historia Moderna Universal – se presentó como por inercia el hombre de traje gris ante ellos. – Primero, quiero que todos se presenten ante sus compañeros. Digan su nombre, edad y qué les gusta hacer, a fin que todos comiencen a conocerse... Comenzaremos por acá – dijo, señalando a Michiru.

La joven de cabellos marinos asintió educadamente y se puso de pie. La gracilidad de sus movimientos hicieron que más de un chico le mirara con más atención, y una que otra chica frunciera el ceño con clara envidia. Haruka sólo sonrió y permaneció con su verde mirada atenta y sonriente.

Las palabras fluyeron de la boca de Michiru con gran seguridad y elegancia que, pese a haber hablado menos de treinta segundos, fue suficiente para ganarse al menos dos o tres admiradores. Pasaron otros pocos alumnos hasta que fue el turno de Haruka para hablar... dando una similar impresión, sólo que con los efectos contrarios: suspiros y admiradoras y ceños fruncidos por parte de los varones.

La clase transcurrió con la normalidad de cualquier otra y, al termino de ésta, varios alumnos planeaban tomar por asalto a la pareja, hasta que Haruka, en graciosa huída, tomó a Michiru del brazo y lograron salir del salón de forma discreta y natural.

Fue algo aburrido¿no lo crees? – preguntó Michiru a manera de abrir la conversación.

Haruka hizo más amplia su sonrisa y le miró con gracioso gesto.

Pero debemos pasar esa clase, no quiero ver a ese profesor en los exámenes de recuperación de verano – dijo – Por su voz, debería dedicarse a la comedia – agregó, bastante sonriente.

Michiru soltó una carcajada al recordar el autómata y a la vez aburrido tono de voz del profesor de historia. Haruka pareció satisfecha por aquella risa y pronto estuvieron frente al salón donde sería su segunda clase de ese lunes.

El rito de presentarse fue necesario pues, aunque era el mismo grupo, había muchos maestros y ante todos ellos debían presentarse. Los nombres que todos se grabaron muy bien fueron los de Michiru Kaiou y Haruka Tenou. Algunos no resistieron la tentación de un nuevo intento de comunicación con aquella pareja. La primera fue una chica de dorados cárieles que se acercó sin pena alguna a Haruka. Michiru puso una divertida sonrisa al ver cómo trataba Haruka a su "nueva amiga".

Hola, Haruka... Michiru – agregó con cierto sarcasmo – Soy Carol, seguramente escucharon mi nombre muchas veces – agregó, hasta que, tratando de ser discreta, dirigió toda la conversación a Haruka. – Debes vivir por el sur, nunca te había visto... y vaya que no vivimos en un lugar tan grande.

Haruka aguantó la risa y, antes de contestar, abrazó a Michiru por los hombros con un brazo, mientras con el otro sostenía unos libros. Carol vio eso con la nariz fruncida. Michiru sólo le sonrió amigablemente.

Exacto, linda, vivo por el sur, Michiru es mi vecina, por cierto – comentó con aquella galante sonrisa.

Sería agradable que algún día fueras a visitarnos – agregó Michiru con una sonrisa gemela a la de Haruka.

Uh, sí... a mi también me encantaría... – dijo ya sin evidente ánimo.

¿Nos concederías el honor de tu compañía en el almuerzo? – preguntó Haruka con el mismo tono galante.

Ah, muchas gracias, pero... no puedo, estoy con unas amigas... – dijo y, a manera de apresurada y forzada huída, se despidió con una sencilla seña.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron y, soltándole, Haruka se inclinó cual caballero de armadura ante Michiru.

¿Me concedería el honor de su compañía en el almuerzo? – preguntó Haruka de forma muy graciosa.

Michiru cubrió su boca con una mano de manera delicada, a manera de acallar una repentina risa. De todos modos siguió el juego y miró a Haruka con fingido desencanto.

Muchas gracias, pero... no puedo... estoy con unas amigas – dijo, imitando el chillón tono de aquella chica de caireles.

Se miraron largamente, una suplicante y la otra desencantada, hasta que ya no pudieron más y ambas se soltaron en una divertida carcajada. Michiru sujetó a Haruka de la manga y la sacó al soleado patio del edificio.

No tenías porqué ser tan grosera – le riñó, sentándose primero en el reverdecido césped.

No fui grosera – reprochó la rubia, sentándose a su lado y abriendo su caja de almuerzo – Vaya, papá se lució con mi comida – murmuró en voz baja y descubrió su arroz y camarones fritos. – Además, ella fue la que se acercó – le dijo a su acompañante, llevándose un bocado de arroz.

Pero no tenías porqué desilusionarla de esa manera – agregó Michiru, comenzando con su almuerzo, también.

¿Desilusionarla? – preguntó con inocencia fingida.

No tenías porqué abrazarme...

¿Qué?... ¿Acaso no puedo?

Para esos momentos, se miraban con fingida pasión mezclada con reproche. Haruka fue la primera en romper el momento y soltarse en una divertida risa. Michiru sólo esbozó una sonrisa y siguió comiendo. En momentos así, Haruka se parecía tanto al Teniente. La misma risa, los mismos gestos y la misma actitud de niño pequeño.

Al menos, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso – respondió con los palillos recargados en su labio inferior.

Bueno, bueno... ¿me das permiso? – preguntó, fingiendo seriedad.

Deja lo pienso y después te digo – sonrió, continuando su alimento.

Haruka arqueó una ceja.

¿A qué hora me dirás?

Después...

Michiru siguió comiendo con normalidad. Haruka puso un gesto de enojo, fingido, por supuesto, y robó con veloz mano uno de los manjares de la caja de Michiru.

¡Hey!... ¿Qué el Teniente no te enseñó buenos modales?

No.

Se la pasaron todo el rato así hasta que llegaron las siguiente clases. La normalidad gobernó hasta las tres de la tarde que acabó la jornada escolar. El par salía del recinto camino a cualquier lugar antes de regresar a sus casas.

Primero, iremos al centro por más libretas¿qué dices? – propuso Michiru, ya sujeta de la fuerte espalda de Haruka.

Bien, y después veremos a dónde más ir – agregó Haruka, comenzando el rítmico pedaleo hasta el concurrido centro de la comunidad.

El viento les dio de frente todo el tiempo. Era ahí donde Michiru compartía la sensación de velocidad con Haruka. La libertad, la frescura, el saber que podía ir con ella a cualquier lado. Desde hacía años que compartían vueltas enteras sobre la bicicleta y compartían la misma sensación, siendo la rubia el motor de los viajes. Una que otra vez, Michiru era la que tomaba el control del manubrio, pero no lograba la misma velocidad que Haruka pese a tener también piernas largas y fuertes.

Compraron las libretas y un par de libros y pronto se internaron en la privacidad de una cafetería. Michiru pidió té y unas galletas. Haruka pidió un café, desde hacía tiempo que le estaba tomando gusto a esa bebida amarga... pero, nada que un par de cucharadas de azúcar no pudiera solucionar.

¿Quieres hacer la tarea en mi casa? – preguntó Michiru.

Mejor en el patio... no me gusta sentirme encerrada.

Bien, como quieras – sonrió.

Haruka correspondió el agradable gesto y el resto de su café lo pasó en silencio. Michiru se limitó a imitarle... era agradable estar así, calladas. Ya había aprendido a decirle muchas cosas con miradas... y sentía compenetrarse más con ella de esa manera.

Regresaron a casa alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Haruka pasó a comer a su casa, ya que, quisiera admitirlo o no, amaba la comida que preparaba su papá. Michiru hizo lo propio en su casa y esperó a Haruka en el patio, tal cual lo acordado, para hacer la tarea.

Bajo la luz de una lámpara del patio y, recostadas en el césped, peleaban porque el viento no cambiara tan seguido las hojas de los libros.

Michiru... – le llamó Haruka entre las notas de la libreta.

Dime...

Haruka guardó unos segundos de silencio y pronto se cubrió con su libreta.

Nada...

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Parte 5

PARTE 5 "Dos ruedas"

Era casi final de semestre, temporada de exámenes, y Haruka estudiaba más horas en el patio de Michiru. Era inteligente, sí, pero las cosas teóricas no eran lo suyo... incluso las matemáticas le eran más interesantes que la historia o la filosofía. Michiru le apoyaba lo más que podía, ella no necesitaba estudiar mucho realmente, así que ayudaba a Haruka con las tareas.

- ¿Y de qué diablos me servirá recordar las lecturas de ese tal Platón? – preguntaba Haruka con cierto aburrimiento.

Pasar el examen y no tener que sufrir las clases de verano – contestó Michiru con gracioso tono, pero sin desatender el libro en sus manos.

- Bueno... – suspiró, tratando de concentrarse en la lectura.

Siguieron estudiando hasta que la oscuridad fue inminente y el frío calaba por debajo de la ropa. Michiru fue la primera en incorporarse y estirarse a manera de relajar sus extremidades. Haruka le imitó, aunque algo más lento por la desidia que le causaba pensar en los exámenes.

- Trata de descansar bien, ya has estudiado lo suficiente – le dijo Michiru de manera dulce – Saldrás bien en los exámenes, ya verás.

- Eso espero – suspiró Haruka con no mucho entusiasmo. Una mano de Michiru en su hombro la obligó a sonreír y soltar otro suspiro, pero de resignación.

- Sólo relájate... – musitó la joven de cabellos marinos y le soltó – Nos vemos mañana...

- Hasta mañana...

Haruka se quedó contemplando a Michiru hasta que ésta entró a su casa. Permaneció largo rato quieta, pero ya no pensaba en los exámenes, sino en su amiga. Soltó nuevamente un suspiro y sacudió un poco su cabeza. Últimamente, la cercanía de Michiru le causaba extrañas sensaciones en su pecho. Pero no quería distraerse tanto, y menos en esas fechas. Tomó sus cosas y regresó a su casa.

- ¿Quieres algo de cenar? – le preguntó el Teniente al verla pasar por el pasillo.

- No, papá gracias...

- No podrás concentrarte ni descansar bien con el estómago vacío... – insistió – Anda, preparé pasta...

Haruka accedió y tomó asiento. Los primeros minutos pasó contemplando el plato, repasando mentalmente citas textuales de los varios textos de Platón que, era por demás seguro, vendrían en los exámenes de Ética y Filosofía... sin contar Historia. Ichiro la miraba largamente y pronto sonrió.

- Hagamos un trato, Haruka... – le dijo de repente, sacándola de trance.

- ¿Uh?... ¿trato?

- Sí... si pasas bien todos tus exámenes, te daré tu motocicleta el viernes cuando regreses de la escuela. ¿Qué dices?

Haruka sintió que las palabras no salían de su boca. No podía creerlo, pronto tendría su motocicleta. Sintió que sus labios dibujaban una enorme sonrisa y asintió furtivamente, haciendo que el gesto alegre del Teniente se ampliara más.

- ¡Pasaré los exámenes, lo prometo! – dijo, entusiasmada.

- Eso espero... – rió Ichiro, pero, pronto, la risa se transformó en una tos que a los pocos minutos fue incontrolable.

- ¡Papá... – Haruka se alarmó un poco, pero cuando la tos pasó, su padre le dirigió una apenada sonrisa.

- Estoy bien... tranquila... estos pulmones ya están muy viejos, es todo... iré al médico ésta semana – dijo, tratando de calmar a Haruka.

La rubia pronto recuperó su sonrisa y miró con decisión a su padre. Era normal que a alguien le diese tos con una risa demasiado prolongada. Su padre era una persona mayor y era normal que lo resintiera... y sin embargo, era la persona más fuerte que conocía.

- Anda, come, que se enfría... necesitas dormir bien – dijo el Teniente, ya mucho mejor.

Haruka cenó con más entusiasmo y no tardó en ir a dormir. Ahora sí tenía un buen motivo para pasar esos exámenes. Sería una semana difícil, pero Michiru le había ayudado a estudiar lo suficiente como para contestar los exámenes con los ojos cerrados. Definitivamente quería esa motocicleta.

Por su lado, Michiru era la tranquilidad misma. Los exámenes no le preocupaban en lo absoluto. Ciertamente, no era la chica más inteligente, pero tenía muy buenas notas y en lo que más resaltaba era en artes y música. También terminó en el club de natación, convirtiéndose en una de las mejores representantes del Instituto en las competencias que se habían hecho hacía un par de semanas.

Michiru no quiso ir a las competencias estatales, argumentando que la natación sólo era un pasatiempo. Y era verdad. En el agua se sentía realmente viva. Podía flotar por horas en el agua sin pensar en nada, contentándose con aquella húmeda y fresca sensación en su piel. Haruka sabía eso... y podía verla en el agua durante todo ese tiempo.

Aquella rubia joven no sólo era su mejor amiga, su amistad era demasiado profunda como para llamarla "amiga"... aún no sabía qué tan fuerte era su amistad con Haruka, pero no era algo que le preocupara mucho. Era feliz con tenerla a su lado y poder contar con ella en cualquier momento.

Recién terminaba de cenar y sus padres y ella habían platicado de cosas sin mucha relevancia. El trabajo, las reuniones, la escuela. Michiru sentía cierta lejanía con su familia, pero no le era incómoda, al contrario. Sentía mucha libertad. Sus papás, ciertamente, tampoco buscaban mucha cercanía con ella, sólo la suficiente... o mejor dicho, la necesaria para saber que Michiru estaba bien y poder seguir en sus asuntos sin tanto remordimiento.

Estaba en un momento muy tranquilo de su vida. Y por si eso fuera poco, tenía a Haruka a su lado. Sonrió ampliamente al pensar en ella y se recostó. Sería una semana pesada, pero no por lo complicado que podrían ser los exámenes, sino porque eran muchos. Tenían demasiados exámenes el mismo día. Además, tenían que esperar hasta el viernes por los resultados. Confiaba en salir bien.

Fijó su mirada en el reloj de la cómoda y éste le dijo que ya era hora de dormir. Sonrió de nuevo y se dispuso a descansar. El lunes sería un día difícil.

- La noche pasó rápido y, aún entre sueños, Michiru escuchaba de manera algo lejana la voz de Haruka.

- ¡Ya despierta! – escuchaba una y otra vez.

Abrió los ojos, aún algo dormida, y se asomó por la ventana. Haruka estaba en el patio, ya vestida y arreglada. La joven de cabellos marinos se rascó la cabeza y volvió a mirar el reloj.

- Haruka, son las seis de la mañana – contestó la joven con suficiente volumen, tratando de no alzar tanto la voz – Aún faltan dos horas para que entremos.

La rubia pareció extrañada y consultó su reloj de mano. Se quedó muda unos segundos y pronto volvió de nuevo su mirada a Michiru.

- Uy... – alcanzó a murmurar la rubia – Eh... mejor iré a correr un rato... – dijo pasados algunos segundos – ¡Nos vemos!

Michiru vio correr a la rubia de regreso a su casa y no logró contener la risa. Algún motivo tenía para querer ir a la escuela con tanta prisa, eso era obvio. Ya después le preguntaría porqué, bien podría ir a dormir otro rato o mejor ya quedarse despierta y buscar qué hacer. Podía leer un rato o, mejor aún seguirle a una de sus pinturas... había una en especial que aún estaba incompleta. Era la impresionante imagen de una tormenta en el mar. Conocidos y familiares le decían lo genial que era ese cuadro, pero ella sentía que aún le faltaban detalles, estaba incompleto todavía.

Tomó su paleta y sus pinturas y siguió pintando. Algunas luces, tal vez algunas aves perdidas en medio de la tormenta, truenos. Todo debía verse agresivo. Era algo que tenía la necesidad de mostrarlo así. Quizá era ese sentimiento de abandono que aún sentía al estar en su casa, tal vez era eso. Ya que cuando estaba con Haruka no le daban muchas ganas de seguir trabajando en el cuadro. De alguna manera debía desquitar aquel sentimiento.

Apenas se dio cuenta, volvió a escuchar la apurada voz de Haruka llamándole. Ya se había alistado con tiempo y también había desayunado algo rápido en la cocina. Se había bañado por la noche, así que sólo era cuestión de acomodarse el cabello y perfumarse un poco. Ella realmente no necesitaba maquillaje.

Dejó el cuadro aún sin terminar y bajó con veloz paso. Se despidió fugazmente de sus padres, que apenas desayunaban, y salió de la casa.

El calor del sol y aquella vivaz sonrisa de Haruka le pegaron al mismo tiempo, sacándole un alegre gesto sin que se diese cuenta. Haruka lucía muy ansiosa, era obvio. Montó a la parte trasera de la bicicleta y se sujetó de los hombros de la rubia.

- ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa? – preguntó Michiru, percibiendo más velocidad de la habitual – La escuela no se irá a ningún lado – rió un poco.

Haruka amplió su sonrisa y aceleró el pedaleo.

- Papá dijo que si pasaba bien los exámenes, me daría mi motocicleta el viernes – respondió con emocionado tono.

Michiru sonrió también al escuchar.

- Entonces, tienes que poner mucho empeño... estudiaste mucho, te aseguro que saldrás bien... – enseguida agregó, no sin cierta emoción – Tienes que llevarme a pasear contigo el fin de semana.

- ¡Prometido! – exclamó, acelerando aún más cuando la imponente construcción de la escuela se alzó ante ellas.

A los profesores, a Michiru y al resto de la clase les sorprendió que Haruka acabara primero los exámenes. Ni siquiera los "cerebritos" podía creerlo. En verdad que la joven se esforzaba en lo que se proponía. No creía sacar calificaciones perfectas, hubo cosas que no recordó, pero unos ochenta y cinco puntos era seguro que sacaría.

Terminaron las clases y ambos caminaban de regreso, Haruka sólo guiaba la bicicleta por el manubrio. Tenía tanta energía en ese momento que, de haber ido en ella, era seguro que ya hubiesen chocado. Michiru fue la de la idea de regresar caminando... quería regresar entera a la escuela al día siguiente.

La semana pasó rápido, los exámenes también... ya era viernes y Haruka, ahora sí, tenía permitido pedalear rápido. Era hora de despedirse de la fiel bicicleta y sustituir sus piernas por el motor. Michiru iba sujeta de la cintura de Haruka con fuerza, temía que en algún tope saliera volando. Tenía su cara enterrada en la nuca de Haruka. Su cabello volaba de manera irregular.

- ¡Vamos, sólo unas calles más! – exclamó Haruka contenta.

La joven de cabellos marinos entreabrió un ojo y miró al frente. Todo pasaba como una mancha. El viento estaba juguetón en ese momento. Una que otra hoja chocaba contra su rostro.

Apenas se dio cuenta, contemplaba el paisaje ya sin alarmarle la velocidad. Haruka sintió que Michiru ya no le estrangulaba los pulmones y sonrió de manera graciosa. Ambos vieron sus casas ya bastante cerca... y en el patio de la casa del rubio, podía verse una metálica y flamante figura negra. Pudieron distinguir al Teniente que terminaba de pulirla. El Caballero también estaba ahí, aparentemente platicando con el padre de la rubia.

- ¡Papá – exclamó Haruka, frenando casi hasta el derrape y corrió hasta él, Michiru colgando.

- Me estoy arrepintiendo de querer salir contigo... – musitó Michiru, ligeramente mareada.

El Teniente dibujó una amplia sonrisa y dejó que Haruka viera de cerca el vehículo. La joven lentamente se acercó. Sus manos temblaban de ansias por poner sus manos encima de aquella belleza de motocicleta. Su rostro estaba entre incrédulo, emocionado y feliz. Montó en la motocicleta y vio que era exacta a su medida. Firme, aerodinámica, elegante, cómoda... y era por demás seguro que tenía mucha velocidad.

Michiru parecía feliz por su amiga. Eran realmente pocas las ocasiones que podía verle esa cara de inmensa felicidad. El Teniente estaba satisfecho y el Caballero miraba todo de manera un tanto parca.

- ¡Gracias, papá – exclamó, por fin, encendiendo el motor.

- Wow... – musitó Michiru al escuchar el sonido del motor muy similar al suave ronroneo de un gato.

El Teniente se acercó a Haruka y le extendió un tarjetón.

- Tu permiso provisional – dijo, sonriente – El resto de los trámites ya te corresponden hacerlos por tu cuenta.

Haruka tomó el documento mientras asentía repetidas veces. Enseguida, miró al Caballero de manera un tanto suplicante. El hombre parpadeó un par de veces, casi adivinando lo que quería pedirle el joven rubio.

- Adelante, puede ir... – suspiró – sólo maneja con cuidado.

- ¡Sí, señor!

Michiru sonrió por anticipado al ver la cara suplicante de Haruka. Tomó uno de los cascos que les extendió el Teniente y se acomodó detrás de Haruka.

La joven ya antes había manejado la motocicleta de su padre, sabía manejar bien ese tipo de vehículos. Michiru lo sabía y aún así se sujetó con fuerza de la cintura de Haruka. La rubia sonrió y aceleró ya con recuperada confianza.

El Teniente y el Caballero sólo contemplaron a sus hijas alejarse por la calle.

Pronto se perdieron de vista.


	6. Parte 6

PARTE 6 "Una noche lluviosa" 

- Te dije que debíamos traer un par de impermeables... – repitió Michiru por enésima vez con el ceño un poco fruncido.

- Yo no tenía idea de que fuera a llover, se supone que la tormenta está en la costa... – refutó la rubia, cerrándose bien la chamarra, pues el frío ya le calaba en los huesos pese al grosor de sus ropas.

- En el pronóstico del tiempo dijeron que llovería... – recordó la joven – Tal vez, si de vez en cuando hicieras caso a lo que dicen los demás, nos hubiéramos evitado esto.

Haruka también frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a su compañera. Sólo para descubrirla abrazándose a sí misma a manera de minimizar el frío. Ese pequeño suéter que llevaba puesto estaba de moda, sí, pero realmente no servía para lo que debía. Lanzó un suspiro pequeño y se quitó su chamarra, tapando a Michiru por los hombros.

La joven de cabellos marinos agradeció el gesto con una mirada y una sonrisa. La chamarra de Haruka era muy cálida y reconfortante. La rubia correspondió la sonrisa con una similar y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada al cielo repleto de grises nubes. Las gotas aún caían a la tierra y daban la impresión de ser infinitas. Estaban bien protegidas bajo la fachada de un centro comercial ya cerrado, una que daba al estacionamiento.

Un estacionamiento muy grande, por cierto. La moto estaba a su lado, protegida también de la lluvia. Desde que la tenía, Haruka era extremadamente cuidadosa con ella, tanto, que Michiru le alegaba tener más atenciones con la moto que con ella... en broma, claro.

- No puedes negar que el concierto estuvo maravilloso... – musitó Michiru tras tararear mentalmente las melodías que se habían interpretado en el evento.

- Cierto... no puedo... – contestó Haruka con una sonrisa resignada – Me gustó mucho.

- Te dije que te iba a gustar... y tú que no quería venir conmigo... – reprochó, empujándole con un hombro.

- Yo quería ir a correr en la autopista... – murmuró Haruka con un puchero a medias.

Michiru la volvió a empujar por un costado y puso un gesto graciosamente serio.

- Sabes que al Teniente no le gusta que estés en carreras en la moto.

- Lo sé – suspiró Haruka – Pero nunca me ha pasado nada, siempre tengo cuidado... además, tampoco voy tan seguido, sólo cuando buenos oponentes compiten...

- Como hoy, lo sé... – musitó Michiru, resignada – Iba a estar ese chico del último grado... pero he escuchado que es muy tramposo y que suele empujar a los competidores para tumbarlos... si cayeras... el daño... sería...

Dicho eso, la joven puso un gesto muy angustiado, tanto, que Haruka se percató de éste de inmediato y se sintió un tanto culpable de ello.

- Ah, no... yo... ah... – realmente no sabía qué decirle – Yo... no... quería... preocuparte... ah...

De pronto, guardó silencio al ver el ahora sobre actuado gesto angustiado de su acompañante, mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho y le miraba con fingida pena.

- Y al Teniente tanto trabajo que le costó hacer esa moto... para que tú vayas y la destroces en una carrera... – dijo, manteniendo aquel gesto falso.

La cara que puso Haruka no tenía descripción alguna. Michiru, tras verla, comenzó a reír a carcajada abierta, bastante divertida por la jugada que le había hecho. La rubia quedó con sus manos paralizadas por algunos segundos, antes de poder reaccionar para reprocharle la broma.

- ¡Oye!... ¡Pensé que te preocupabas por mí... y resulta que era la moto! – exclamó, bastante ofendida.

- Tú sabes cuidarte, la moto no... – dijo entre carcajadas que apagaban de agradable manera el constante chocar de las gotas contra el pavimento.

Al verse superada, Haruka se cruzó de brazos y dirigió una seria mirada para otro lado. Michiru dejó de reír a los pocos segundos y miró a Haruka, sonriente. Enseguida, se sujetó de uno de sus brazos, recargándose ligeramente en ella. Aquel movimiento obligó a Haruka a volver la mirada hacia su acompañante, incluyendo en sus mejillas un rubor demasiado leve como para ser notado.

- Sabes que me preocupas... pero confío en ti como para saber que siempre saldrás ilesa de una carrera así... es sólo que... el Teniente sí se preocupa... deberías saberlo... – dijo con una suave y melódica voz.

- Lo sé... – murmuró Haruka, ahora mirando la lluvia. El sonrojo ya había desaparecido – Y hablando de papá... ya es noche... deberíamos llamar para avisarles que la lluvia nos ha detenido...

- Cierto...

Contra su voluntad, soltó a Haruka para que ésta tomara su teléfono móvil e hiciera la llamada. Era por demás seguro que el Teniente iría por ellas en la camioneta, para poder llevar también la motocicleta a salvo. Vio a Haruka intercambiar unas últimas palabras con su padre y de inmediato colgó. Enseguida, guardó su teléfono en el estuche y le miró con una sonrisa.

- Si la lluvia no ha parado mucho el tráfico, estará aquí en una hora más o menos... – informó, aún sonriente.

- Qué bueno... hace mucho frío aquí... – musitó, poniendo un gesto un tanto incómodo.

Haruka la vio sucumbir a un escalofrío y se movió por inercia hacia ella. Apenas Michiru se dio cuenta, Haruka estaba a su espalda... y pronto sintió aquellos brazos rodearle desde atrás y hacer un nudo con los dedos sobre su estómago. Volvió a sentir el escalofrío, pero ahora a lo largo de la espina dorsal. Era la primera vez que experimentaba una sensación así de fuerte. Claramente se sintió sonrojar, pero, por la posición, no se percató que Haruka tenía aquel rubor casi invisible en sus mejillas.

- ¿Ya... no sientes frío? – preguntó Haruka con un tono de voz casi apagado.

Definitivamente ya no sentía frío. En el momento del contacto con Haruka, y pasado aquel escalofrío interior, sintió un calor general en todo su cuerpo. La rubia reaccionó de igual manera. También tenía frío, pues tras prestarle su chaqueta, quedó en una camisa oscura de tela delgada. En todo ese rato había estado fingiendo naturalidad, pero el frío ya le había ganado la pelea desde hacía un rato.

- No, estoy mejor... gracias... – musitó Michiru, dejando descansar su nuca en el pecho de su compañera.

- Qué bueno...

Guardaron silencio mientras las heladas gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo, incesantes, como pequeñas y agudas lanzas. El viento que se colaba a su refugio hacía de las suyas llevándoles la fría humedad hasta la piel. No se dijeron nada durante los siguientes cinco minutos, en verdad parecían disfrutar del tacto mutuo y de aquella sensación de revoloteo en el estómago.

Michiru ya desde antes había sentido un poco eso, al igual que Haruka, cuando, jugando, se tocaban y abrazaban como solían hacerlo desde niñas. Pero ahora era diferente, cada toque, caricia y abrazo estaba acompañado de una calidez de la que no se habían percatado antes. Las miradas, antes inocentes, ahora eran difíciles de sobrellevar sin sufrir alguna sensación de nerviosismo y calor interno.

Había algo más y ambas lo sabían... y no sabían como manejar el asunto.

Haruka quería a Michiru, sí... pero ya no sabía cómo definir exactamente ese "querer" que sentía por su compañera. Ya no era una amistad, tampoco una relación fraternal como bien podrían tenerla al ser ambas hijas únicas y amigas desde la infancia.

Michiru se sentía vacía si no tenía a Haruka cerca. Por las noches, solía imaginar que ella dormía a su lado y, tras sonreír con aquella visión, de pronto era víctima de la confusión al percatarse que, de verdad, quería tenerla cerca y sentirla.

- La próxima vez hazme caso y trae puesto algo más grueso... – murmuró la rubia tras liberar un suspiro pequeño y silencioso.

- La próxima vez trae una chamarra más gruesa para que me la prestes... – contestó la joven de cabellos marinos, sonriendo ante el regaño y tomando, por mera inercia, las manos de Haruka en su estómago.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, su acompañante ya había enredado sus dedos con los de ella, apretando posesivamente los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

La extraña sensación en el pecho de Haruka crecía conforme percibía lo delgada y delicada que era la figura de Michiru. El sentimiento era fuerte, intenso... y en cierto punto, culminando con un temblor general en todo su cuerpo, otro extraño sentimiento se apoderó de ella, era algo como duda.

Michiru sintió miedo de pronto tras notar el temblor en aquellos brazos y en ese pecho. De pronto sintió que era un error estar así... estar con ella de esa manera.

¿Aquello que comenzaba a crecer en sus pechos estaba bien?...

La alta rubia de pronto quiso soltarla, por un momento lo pensó y creyó que lo mejor era hacer eso, detener todo antes de que pasara nada más. Pero... ¿en realidad quería soltarla?... Algo en su mente le decía que podría estar mal ese abrazo, ese contacto.

- Haruka...

Escuchar su propio nombre como un susurro hizo brincar a la rubia, Michiru en ningún momento había cambiado de posición, miraba el suelo y una fuerza extraña le dio el valor de romper el silencio.

- Me siento... muy bien... en tus brazos... – dijo con el mismo susurro, sujetando con fuerza a su compañera.

Sencillamente no pudo reprimirse, no lo logró, no cuando de verdad se sentía bien junto a ella, no cuando se sentía protegida como nunca antes.

Haruka mantuvo el aire en sus pulmones después de escuchar aquello. Sintió su corazón acelerarse de la misma manera en que solía hacerlo el motor de su vehículo, era demasiado fuerte. Era irresistible el deseo de tenerla así, pese a que su mente le decía a gritos que aquello estaba mal, pero...

... ¿Acaso Haruka Tenou seguía sus propios pensamientos racionales?

No, seguía los impulsos de su corazón... y en ese momento le ordenaba no soltar a Michiru, e incluso, buscar la manera de tenerla más cerca. Obedeció sin chistar.

La joven violinista sintió un poco más fuerte el abrazo de Haruka, instantes antes de que lograra reaccionar del todo, el abrazo se deshizo de manera parcial, sólo para girarla hasta quedar de frente con la dueña de aquellos fuertes brazos. Tragó saliva al ver un brillo desconocido en los ojos de su compañera. Tenía un gesto serio, decidido.

- Haruka...

Sin responder, la rubia cedió a sus impulsos y lentamente abalanzó su rostro sobre la artista. Ésta cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por su acompañante...

Un leve roce entre sus labios fue suficiente para provocar un escalofrío inicial, el contacto no era del todo total, pero fue Michiru quien selló el beso tras alzarse en la punta de sus pies. Se quedaron quietas, con los párpados apretados y la respiración contenida.

Haruka recuperó fuerzas tras esa oleada de sentimientos y comenzó a mover sus labios, como si de verdad supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

Michiru correspondió el gesto y lo hacía con más urgencia conforme los segundos pasaban entre las gotas de lluvia...

El sonido de un fuerte claxon les interrumpió de abrupta manera. Se soltaron de golpe, tomando distancia suficiente una de la otra mientras un par de luces llegaban por detrás de la pared que las protegía de la lluvia. El Teniente ya estaba ahí.

Tras acomodar la motocicleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta, ambas subieron al vehículo mientras el Teniente narraba el viaje que había hecho hasta ahí.

- ¿Qué tal el concierto, Haruka no se durmió? – preguntó con tono de broma.

- No la dejé dormirse... – contestó Michiru con una risilla. Actuaba bastante natural ante el padre de Haruka.

- Oye, eso no es cierto – reprochó la rubia, haciendo una buena actuación también.

Mientras el Teniente reía un poco, las jóvenes chocaron sus miradas y se sonrojaron al momento... de inmediato, dirigieron sus miradas al frente tratando de no delatarse.

El padre de Haruka sencillamente les miró de reojo, al mismo tiempo que ampliaba su sonrisa y volvía su atención a la carretera.

**_Continuará..._**


	7. Parte 7

**PARTE 7** "Tus labios, mis labios"

Recién habían comenzado las vacaciones de verano, y el siguiente curso sería su último año en el colegio, de ahí era momento de buscar una buena Universidad y tener una prometedora carrera. Esos eran los planes, eso era lo que sus padres esperaban, todo estaba bien, tenía que estar bien… pero ya no lo estaba, desde aquel beso en el estacionamiento la tensión entre ambas había alcanzado un nivel desconocido.

Haruka estaba sola en casa, su padre había salido a una fiesta con sus viejos camaradas de la armada y seguro llegaría al día siguiente. A manera de despejar su confundida mente salió a dar un paseo en la motocicleta temprano, pero luego de derrapar y casi estamparse contra una señal de tránsito, desechó la idea. El sabor de esos labios frescos, la sensación de esa piel, el aroma suave de ese cabello. Quería más… y esa idea la llenaba de un miedo que no conocía.

- ¡Diablos! – se cubrió la cara con la almohada – Michiru… ¿porqué…?

¿Porqué las cosas habían tomado ese rumbo? Siempre había dicho a todos, incluso a sí misma, lo mucho que quería a Michiru. Ella era su vecina, su primer y mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuvo… ¿y ahora?

En algún momento recordó que un par de días antes habían planeado ir al lago donde el Teniente solía llevarlas de niñas. Las visitas al sitio fueron disminuyendo en los últimos tres o cuatro años, primero por el colegio, los estudios, las clases… fue un ataque de nostalgia lo que las hizo planear eso, se supone que su salida sería...

- Es hoy por la noche, ¿verdad? – miro sus cosas ya preparadas en una esquina. Una tienda de campaña, una mochila llena de cosas, algunas víveres.

Tomó el móvil y vio la hora, era mediodía. No había ningún mensaje… y en verdad no sabía porqué esperaba uno si entre ella y Michiru habían desarrollado un lenguaje único de señas, gestos y miradas. No le veían ningún sentido a los limitados mensajes digitales. Dejó el móvil en el mueble junto a la cama y se quedó tirada en su cama otro rato sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras, en la casa vecina Michiru tampoco estaba en las mejores condiciones. Sus cosas para el viaje igualmente estaban listas, se supone que la iban a pasar bien el fin de semana, que nadarían en el lago, que comerían peces recién pescados, que platicarían de muchas cosas frente a la fogata y que contarían las estrellas cuando llegara la madrugada.

Michiru ya sabía lo que quería… quería a Haruka, la quería cerca, la quería toda… lo supo desde el momento del beso… o mejor dicho, lo sabía desde siempre.

- Sería una pena si se cancela el viaje al lago, ¿no creen? – preguntó a las muñecas en el estante.

Una muda respuesta la hizo sonreír ligeramente.

- Supongo que no debo esperar ninguna ayuda cuando el asunto es solo de ella y mío – las muñecas relucían su piel de porcelana y sus encajes – Y ya sé lo que debo hacer… - sonrió de nuevo y se puso de pie.

Tomó una ducha y sacó algo de ropa adecuada para el viaje en motocicleta. Pantalones cortos, una blusa ligera, zapatos tenis. Para cuando acabó de cambiarse ya era la hora de la merienda. Solo se encontraba su madre en el comedor, puesto que el caballero aun no llegaba del trabajo. La dama le recibió con la sonrisa de revista de siempre.

- ¿A qué hora se irán, Michiru?

Sin respuesta.

- ¿Michiru?

La aludida salió de un súbito trance y miró a su madre con un gesto ligeramente sorpresivo.

- Lo siento, madre, no estaba poniendo atención.

- Pregunté que a qué hora saldrían hoy.

- A las seis de la tarde, antes de que anochezca, llegaremos a buena hora para poner el campamento.

La dama asintió y enseguida le dio algunos consejos para el camino, mismos que Michiru no pudo recordar apenas acabó de comer y regresó a su cuarto para sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Pasó una, dos, tres horas… y ya estaban por las seis de la tarde. Suspiró, tomó su ligera mochila, bajó a despedirse de su madre y, en un supremo arranque de valor, fue a la casa vecina a tocar el timbre. No pasó mucho antes de que una sorprendida Haruka la abriera la puerta. Michiru le sonrió de natural manera y entró a la casa.

- ¿Estás lista?

Haruka parpadeó un par de veces antes de hacer un par de sonidos inaudibles.

- Ah… ¡si! – se pasó una mano por el cabello a manera de acomodarlo – No tardo.

Michiru vio a su amiga correr a su cuarto y bajar las cosas con veloz carrera. Sonrió. Si quería aclarar las cosas con Haruka, tenía que ser a solas y en un lugar adecuado. El lago era un buen lugar.

Haruka no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, mil cosas le rondaban por la mente, pero luego de un largo suspiro a solas en su cuarto, se tranquilizó. Se habría sentido terrible tener que cancelar el viaje que habían planeado por semanas. Tomó un par de cascos y le dio uno a su compañera apenas la topó en el recibidor de la casa. Una amplia y natural sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Michiru.

- ¿Lista?

- Qué bueno que vine quince minutos antes o te quedas dormida – dijo Michiru con una alegre mueca, provocando otra sonrisa en Haruka – Tenemos que llegar antes que oscurezca demasiado, ¿o no?

- Cierto, andando.

Para cuando ambas se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la carretera. Michiru fuertemente aferrada a la cintura de Haruka. Haruka atenta al camino y tratando de ignorar esos delgados brazos apresándole. El silencio reinó todo el camino, en primer lugar porque no sabían qué decirse en ese momento, en segundo… no podían dado que tenían los cascos, y quitárselos o levantar las caretas sería muy incómodo por el viento dándoles de frente.

Pronto apareció el paisaje verdoso que olía a nostalgia, los caminos estaban algo mas desgastados, pero no perdía la atmósfera tranquila que ya conocían. Un calor les abrazó a ambas apenas vieron los destellos claros del lago entre los árboles. El motor se detuvo muy cerca del lago y ambas bajaron a estirarse luego del largo viaje. Aun no oscurecía del todo, por lo que Haruka puso manos a la obra para armar la tienda, mientras Michiru se encargaba del fuego.

Para cuando llegó la noche el campamento estaba listo y presto.

Silencio.

Los sonidos del bosque y el crepitar del fuego eran lo único que se escuchaba. Haruka miraba las llamas con un súbito rubor y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, sin saber qué hacer. Michiru había perdido toda la seguridad y confianza de la mañana y se había quedado sin un buen discurso de apertura. Pero tarde o temprano alguna de las dos tendría que ceder y hablar francamente del asunto.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la boca de Haruka.

- Michiru... yo… - giró la mirada hacía ella y aquellos ojos marinos la dejaron sin palabras.

Pero su acompañante no planeaba perder tanto tiempo con discursos cuando ya sabía qué era lo que quería. Si Haruka la odiaba luego de lo que tenía en mente, ya vería qué hacer.

- Shhh… - le calló Michiru suavemente y, sin mas demora, la besó con la misma delicadeza que la primera vez hacía un par de noches.

Haruka quedó de una pieza. Los primeros dos segundos no pudo responder, pero cuando lo hizo, ésta vez fue ella la que tomó el control de la situación. Rodeó a Michiru con ambos brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo. La chica de ojos marinos sonrió al sentir que su acompañante aumentaba la intensidad del beso, Haruka la besaba de manera casi desesperada, le mordía los labios, tocaba su lengua con la de ella, la dejaba sin aliento.

Terminaron el beso con fuertes respiros y uno que otro jadeo.

- Ahora sí… ¿Que tú qué, Haruka…?

- Que yo… te quiero, Michiru… - le sonrió.

- Y yo a ti, Haruka.

Aquellas sencillas palabras tuvieron un efecto casi analgésico en sus pechos. Haruka se sintió liberada de aquella confusión inicial, Michiru percibió un alivio en todo su cuerpo.

- No sé desde cuando, pero te quiero… - confesó Haruka recargando un poco su mentón en la frente de su compañera – Te amo.

- ¿Y no pudiste decírmelo antes en lugar de estar en cama sin hacer nada? – reprochó Michiru con una graciosa sonrisa, arrancando una risilla de los labios de su acompañante.

- Ya te lo dije, ¿contenta?

- Aun no – se le recargó – Tengo hambre y quiero probar la comida que seguramente nos dejó el Teniente para hoy – se le abrazó – y luego quiero que nademos un rato. Y estaré contenta.

- De acuerdo.

Pero Haruka no pudo estirarse para alcanzar su mochila, Michiru levantó el rostro de nuevo y le dio un largo y suave beso. La rubia se dejó llevar y solo atinó a mantener el apretado abrazo. Pasaron algunos minutos más y por fin Haruka fue libre de servir la cena. Michiru le miraba con una mezcla de ternura y diversión. Nunca pensó que un beso fuera tan liberador.

La cena la compartieron justo como estaba planeada. Platicando cosas sin aparente sentido, riendo, bromeando… solo que ésta vez estaban incluidas algunas caricias, besos ocasionales, manos entrelazadas y breves abrazos. En ningún momento les pasó por la cabeza lo que pasaría si sus padres se enteraban de eso. Y al parecer de momento ninguna de las dos quería pensar en eso. Era su momento y querían disfrutarlo plenamente.

Michiru cumplió su capricho de nadar un rato mientras Haruka le observaba. Si tenía que ser sincera, prefería verla a nadar. De esa manera podía apreciarla mejor.

- Oye, ¿no es así como comienza una película que vimos? La pareja que se va al lago a nadar, y la chica que entra primero y comienza a coquetearle al chico, y es cuando de la nada sale un maniaco o un monstruo.

- Hemos visto muchas así, realmente no sé porqué te gustan si todas tratan de lo mismo – rió – Siempre pasa eso. Primero la que nada se aleja lo suficiente para no poder ser salvada – nadó hasta internarse un poco en el lago – Luego coquetea a su novio quitándose lo de arriba del traje – se quitó la blusa – y luego le pide que entre al agua con ella.

Haruka rió de manera divertida mientras atrapaba la prenda que Michiru había lanzado.

- Pero podemos arruinar la trama si decido ir a dormir – sonrió ampliamente – Y si nadas desnuda te vas a enfermar.

- Ya voy, ya voy.

La chica salió del agua cual sirena del mar, provocando un sonrojo y una tímida mirada en Haruka.

- Anda, sécate o te vas a enfermar – dijo la rubia, aun sonrojada mientras la cubría con una toalla – Y mejor contaremos las estrellas desde la tienda - agregó, recordando que el techo de la tienda era de plástico transparente removible. – A menos que quieras que nos devoren los moscos.

- Hecho – sonrió Michiru mientras se dejaba secar.

Pero apenas entraron a la tienda, hicieron todo menos mirar las estrellas. Las ropas secas que Michiru recién se había cambiado terminaron cerca de la mochila, junto a la ropa de Haruka. Sus cuerpos sin trabas fueron los que recién se conocieron, sus labios intercambiaron besos toda la noche, sus dedos exploraron cada tramo de piel.

Solo se dejaron llevar, ya que eran realmente inexpertas en cuestión carnales. Ninguna de las dos tuvo alguna relación con alguien más en el colegio. Tenían fieles seguidores y seguidoras. Haruka tenía un club de fans a las que les mandaba galantes sonrisas. Michiru tenía todo un harem tras de ella a los que les daba desdeñosas y traviesas miradas. Pero fuera de eso no había más. Cuando algún pretendiente salía en serio por una, la otra inmediatamente lo corría.

Y aunque luego se reprochaban esos desplantes de celos, en aquel entonces solo parecía un simple juego… pero ahora todo tenía sentido.

Se amaron toda la noche y durmieron entrada la madrugada.

Y aun no les pasaba por la cabeza lo que llegaría a suceder si sus padres se enteraban… o siquiera si planeaban hacerlo.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Parte 8

**PARTE 8 **_Lazos de familia_

Mediados del último curso, exámenes de mitad de curso. La ya conocida y familiar sensación de presión encima, quizá duplicada por los prontos exámenes de acceso a la universidad. El Teniente nunca había puesto presión alguna sobre Haruka, por lo que ésta estaba más que feliz por la idea de entrar a cualquier universidad que tuviera algún club de motorismo, cuadro o dos ruedas, esa parte no importaba siempre y cuando hubiera un motor de por medio. Por otra parte, la Dama y el Caballero esperaban algo muy distinto de Michiru. Dado su nato talento musical querían enviarla a alguna escuela de artes extranjera, pero al escuchar los planes Michiru alegó que la escuela no importaba siempre y cuando el estudiante diera lo mejor de sí; y sus padres, acostumbrados siempre a lo mejor y mas renombrado, insistían a su hija que lo mejor para su gran talento era una gran escuela.

La discusión seguía inconclusa después de largas noches de pláticas en el comedor.

Luego de terminar los exámenes la pareja se encontraba en un café pasando el rato. Gracias a su apariencia de chico Haruka fácilmente podía tomar a Michiru por el brazo o la cintura, incluso robarle besos sin llamar demasiado la atención; salvo por el hecho que las dos juntas hacían una pareja muy atractiva.

- Deberíamos ir al teatro después – comentó Michiru luego de escuchar un sin fin de insultos de moderada furia de parte de Haruka acerca de algunos profesores – Eso te calmará…

- De acuerdo – suspiró Haruka – Solo si después vamos a cenar algo.

- Hecho.

Una sonrisa bastó para calmar a la rubia, pero ésta notó fácilmente que algo molestaba a su pareja… y ese algo no era reciente. Haruka no necesitaba que Michiru le contara todas sus penas, le bastaba notar el cambio en sus gestos para saber cuando estaba de mal humor, molesta o deprimida. Y casi todos esos sentimientos no deseados eran a causa de sus padres, eso siempre lo había sabido. Y, de igual manera, sabía cómo tranquilizarla y hacer que se relajara para que al fin se decidiera a contarle el problema en turno. Nunca fue del tipo que insistiera demasiado.

- ¿Porqué no en lugar del teatro vamos a la piscina del deportivo de la ciudad? – propuso Haruka con un gesto bastante neutral – Tú nadas, yo te veo. ¿Te agrada la idea?

Michiru por un momento pareció sorprendida, pero el gesto duró menos de un segundo. Enseguida sonrió y asintió casi agradecida.

El deportivo cerraba hasta tarde. Era un edificio hecho para prácticas deportivas de las escuelas de los alrededores. Mantenida con donativos y haciéndose de fama cuando los estudiantes que practicaban ahí ganaban alguna competencia, siempre tenían las puertas abiertas para sus competidores consentidos.

No había pasado ni una hora de que abandonaron el café cuando Michiru ya estaba flotando en la piscina. Haruka holgazaneaba cerca de ahí, contentándose con escuchar el silencio interrumpido por los chapoteos y los clavados de su compañera. Michiru en ese momento estaba totalmente en ese mundo exclusivo que tanto amaba: el agua. Ahora que lo recordaba, la entrenadora del equipo de natación de la escuela le había dicho que podía contactarla con un par de universidades con buenos programas deportivos… pero Michiru no quería eso. No veía el agua como un medio, si no como un ente al que ella sentía pertenecer justo como una criatura acuática.

Siguió nadando no supo cuánto tiempo mas, pero al asomar la cabeza del agua lo primero que vio fue la cara de Haruka.

- Si sigues haciendo eso me darán mas celos – sonrió la rubia – Te entregas al agua sin dudarlo y a mi me haces esperar.

Michiru soltó una fina y divertida risa, provocando una feliz mueca en Haruka. Le ayudó a salir del agua y le dio una toalla seca.

- Lo dice quien trata mejor al auto del Teniente y a la motocicleta que a mí…

- ¿Celosa?

- Quiero ver que la motocicleta te abrace.

La rubia rió un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Sabes?... – murmuró Michiru – Mis padres han estado insistiendo en enviarme a una escuela en el extranjero.

Luego de aquellas palabras hubo un largo silencio. Haruka se había quedado helada ante la sola posibilidad de estar lejos de Michiru.

- ¿Irás? – preguntó luego de tragar saliva.

- Claro que no, tonta – sonrió Michiru de manera algo triste y miró a Haruka con reproche - ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te dejaría?

- Michiru…

- No podría estar sin ti… y me duele que mis padres no se den cuenta de ello.

Haruka se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos. El Teniente no solía preguntar muchas cosas, solamente eran las preguntas de rutina de "¿Cómo les fue?" y constantes "¿Se divirtieron?" Fuera de ello Ichiro no indagaba demasiado, si no que solía meditar las respuestas de su hija y dejarlo así… como sí imaginara perfectamente bien todo. La rubia pensó en la simple posibilidad de que su padre sí supiera lo que pasaba entre ella y Michiru. Se tocó la frente ante aquella idea que no era del todo descabellada, después de todo, la persona que mejor la conocía, ademas de Michiru, era su propio padre.

Por su lado, Michiru luchaba con sentimientos encontrados ante el repentino interés de su madre en los detalles de las citas que tenía con Haruka, los frecuentes comentarios sobre lo masculina que lucía la rubia y el hecho de que parecía más un chico que una chica. Y no solo eso, si no que la Dama seguido le mostraba fotos de algunas fiestas de beneficencia y señalaba a tal o cual hijo de alguna amistad, que era de la misma edad que Michiru y que tenían muchas cosas en común. Ese tipo de pláticas incomodaba muchísimo a la chica.

- Yo tampoco podría estar sin ti, Michiru, simplemente no podría – dijo Haruka con un tono de voz casi desesperado.

- Haruka…

- ¿Pero no se supone que en estos casos yo debería apoyarte y decir que en una buena escuela extranjera te superarías mucho? – la miró con algo de desconsuelo - ¿No debería decir que podría esperarte a que regreses? … ¿No debería ser algo así…? – miró el agua – Pero no puedo, te quiero conmigo, a mi lado, quiero verte aunque sea desde mi ventana, platicar contigo lado a lado, quiero… quiero besarte y sentir tu cabello… eso es lo que quiero.

Michiru se cubrió la boca en un intento de reprimir una pequeña lágrima. Con su mano libre tomó la de Haruka y sin pensarlo demasiado le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Eso es lo que quiero yo también. Se supone que seamos algo en ésta vida, pero lo que realmente deseo es estar contigo. No podría explicar porqué, solo siento eso.

- ¿Sabes?... deberías ir a alguna de esas universidades que dicen tus padres – la miró con una sonrisa cómplice – Y yo deberá ir contigo.

- Haruka…

- No tenemos porqué separarnos realmente, ¿o si?

La chica de cabellos marinos meditó la idea y sonrió de manera tonta ante el drama innecesario que acababan de armar. Miró a Haruka y sonrió dulcemente antes de darle un largo beso en los labios. La rubia respondió el gesto.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle a nuestros padres sobre esto?

- Aun no, Michiru, no es el momento. Me encantaría anunciar a toda voz que estamos juntas, pero no necesito que nadie más lo sepa salvo tú.

- Cierto.

- ¿Volvemos a casa? Ya es algo tarde.

- Espero a que te cambies, anda.

Cinco minutos después ambas ya iban de regreso a casa sobre la veloz motocicleta.

La idea de la universidad realmente no sonaba TAN mal ahora que Haruka había dado la opción de ir con ella. Después de todo, ¿quién negaría el pase a una escuela de arte a una pianista de buen nivel como Haruka? De esa manera podría estar con ella y compartir más tiempo, dormir y amanecer juntas. El solo pensarlo era una idea que la llenaba de total alegría.

Al llegar a casa se despidieron como siempre y cada una entró a su respectivo hogar.

Michiru cenó con sus padres como de costumbre y de nueva cuenta comenzó el interrogatorio de la Dama.

- Cada día llegas mas tarde, Michiru, ¿Dónde estuvieron?

- ¿Uh? Estuvimos en un café y luego me acompañó a la piscina del deportivo – sonrió con naturalidad – Puede parecerte difícil de creer, pero necesito estar despejada para los exámenes de la universidad.

- Con razón se tardaron, siempre te ha gustado mucho estar en el agua – apuntó el Caballero escudado por los informes de la oficina.

- ¿Y qué has pensado con respecto a la universidad? – insistió la Dama.

- Lo he estado pensando bien, mamá, lo razoné mejor mientras nadaba. Y tienes razón. Una escuela con más recursos me ayudará.

La Dama pareció complacida ante la respuesta y no tardó en mostrarle los folletos de los conservatorios de arte y música. Michiru, ésta vez, se tomó su tiempo para ver bien las escuelas. Las últimas veces ni siquiera había prestado atención.

Por su lado, Haruka se llevó una enorme sorpresa al entrar a su casa y no escuchar a su padre darle la bienvenida como de costumbre. Se asomó al taller, pero estaba todo apagado, el comedor y la cocina estaban limpios, tampoco parecía estar en la bodega de atrás. Extrañada, fue al dormitorio del Teniente y sintió la sangre helársele al ver a su padre con medio cuerpo tumbado en la cama y el resto colgando en el suelo.

- ¡¡PAPÁ!!

Fue a revisarlo. Ichiro abrió los ojos con algo de trabajo y tosió, en sus manos tenía un frasco con diminutas pastillas y con algo de esfuerzo tomó una. Hizo que Haruka le ayudara a recostarse.

- Estoy algo enfermo, es todo – dijo el Teniente con una sonrisa – Tendrás que pedir algo de comer, porque no tuve tiempo de cocinar.

Haruka seguía sin habla, en el mueble junto a la cama vio la receta y algunos estudios médicos. No hizo caso de las palabras de su padre cuando le dijo que solo eran estudios de rutina y que no había nada interesante en ello. Pero a la rubia le dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver y traducir los resultados de los análisis.

Ichiro tenía un padecimiento de la sangre. Leyó el informe y al ver la enfermedad que atacaba a su padre cayó de rodillas. Era Mieloma, y según lo que entendió de la receta y el informe médico, era un padecimiento maligno que degeneraba la sangre, provocando anemia entre otros problemas.

- ¿P-Pero esto se te va a quitar, verdad? – preguntó Haruka con la voz quebrada.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso crees que un Tenou se va a dejar vencer por una simple enfermedad? Nada mas acabe mi tratamiento estaré como nuevo.

Pero Haruka lo sabía… su padre estaba mintiendo. E Ichiro se dio cuenta de eso.

- Papá…

- Lo siento… - murmuró el Teniente con una triste sonrisa.

- ¡No digas eso, papá! ¡Te tienes que recuperar, tienes que hacerlo! – para ese momento la voz de Haruka sonaba ahogada y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- He criado una hija fuerte que no debe llorar – dijo el viejo militar con una sonrisa cansada y le acarició el cabello – Además no te quedas sola, estarás con Michiru, ¿no es así?

La rubia solo se recargó en el pecho de su padre y siguió luchando por contener las lágrimas.

- Siempre lo he sabido, te conozco, Haruka – siguió con la misma caricia – Te conozco mas de lo que crees, amas a Michiru y ella a ti.

- Papá… - murmuró apretando el suéter del Teniente.

- Por eso me quedaré tranquilo sabiendo que no estarás sola.

- ¡¡No digas eso, no puedes dejarme!! – gritó ya fuera de control - ¡¡Te vas a curar y estarás bien pronto!!

- Lo siento, hija… no me queda demasiado tiempo…

Haruka sentía el estómago hueco, la mente le zumbaba y las lágrimas seguían saliendo.

- No hay cura para esto que tengo… de verdad lo siento…

- No me dejes, papá.

- No debes llorar, Haruka, eres fuerte… - dijo Ichiro con los ojos cerrados y una firme caricia en la espalda de su hija – Debes volar con tus propias alas y hacer lo que desees hacer, eso siempre te lo he enseñado.

- Papá…

- No moriré hoy, ni mañana, aun tengo tiempo y prometo avisarte antes. Porque te quiero a mi lado, quiero verte fuerte como siempre e irme sin arrepentimientos. Eso es lo único que podría pedirte – tosió un poco.

La rubia asintió aun entre lágrimas.

- Deja que me recupere y ve pidiendo algo de cenar, anda – la obligó a levantar el rostro y le brindó una cálida sonrisa.

- Sí, papá…

Haruka salió del dormitorio con pasos lentos sin cerrar la puerta.

Apenas sintió que la chica ya se había alejado lo suficiente, Ichiro no pudo contener un par de lágrimas. Se lo había estado ocultando tanto tiempo y ahora lo había atrapado. No quería opacar aún aquella radiante sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a su difunta esposa, pero un mareo lo atrapó y no se dio cuenta que su hija había llegado a casa.

- Lo siento tanto, hija… - apretó las sábanas en su silencioso llanto, sin saber que Haruka también ahogaba sus lagrimas contra un cojín de los sillones.

_**Continuará…**_

*** *** *** *** ***


	9. Parte 9

**PARTE 9 **_Toma mi mano_

No era difícil darse cuenta, no para Michiru. Había muy pocas cosas en ese mundo que podían hacer a Haruka deprimirse, de hecho sólo había dos cosas que podían tener a su compañera con ese humor decaído que no se preocupaba del todo por ocultar. Una de esas cosas era tener alguna discusión con ella, como toda pareja ellas también tenían discusiones de cuando en cuando, si no era por los riesgos innecesarios que Haruka tomaba al escaparse a las carreras clandestinas de motos, era por alguna tontería de la que casi siempre se olvidaban luego de reconciliarse.

Otra de esas cosas que podía deprimir a Haruka era su padre.

Michiru adivinaba que era algo grave, porque su rubia compañera de verdad estaba consternada con lo que sea que estuviera pasando. No insistió, Haruka normalmente dejaba que las palabras salieran solas, solo era cuestión de esperar un poco mas. En realidad le preocupaba mucho verla así, por lo que apenas si resistía las ganas de comenzar a interrogarla.

Salieron de clases como siempre, pero el humor que las envolvía no era el de costumbre. Michiru había intentado contarle acerca de la universidad que había elegido, pero Haruka no le había apuesto atención.

- Haruka…

- Lo siento. ¿Podemos parar un momento? – preguntó Haruka deteniéndose a medio camino, estaban cerca de la salida a la zona habitacional. Una pequeña arboleda estaba a la vista.

- Claro, vamos. Si seguimos así como estás nos vamos a matar – rió un poco, pero la broma no hizo reaccionar a su compañera.

Se sentaron en un banco de concreto sin respaldo, la sombra era agradable y el viento fresco, pero ni esas cómodas condiciones hicieron efecto alguno en Haruka. Michiru le miró fijamente, y no tardó demasiado para que Haruka finalmente se derrumbara.

- Papá está enfermo… - murmuró con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Pasaron dos segundos antes de que Michiru reaccionara. Repasó mentalmente y una por una las tres palabras que había dicho su pareja. ¿Enfermo?... Lo pensó un poco más. No sonaba a un resfriado, una infección, quizá algún dolor en el cuerpo… no… Ella sabía que el Teniente era muy saludable, lleno de energía y que jamás se cansaba. Ahora que lo recordaba bien, últimamente se le veía mas tranquilo, ya casi no salía a correr por las mañanas, Haruka le decía que era porque se había quedado dormido y que por mucho que lo moviera no lograba que saliera de la cama, cosa que Haruka siempre interpretó como simple pereza.

Debía ser algo más grave, más silencioso… quizá algo más terrible que un simple resfrío…

- Papá tiene una enfermedad en la sangre que lo está matando lentamente… - dijo Haruka enterrando su rostro entre sus palmas, y luego ya no pudo decir más.

Michiru sintió como si la sangre hubiera abandonado su cuerpo en un instante. Recuperó el aire dos segundos después. Ahora entendía muchas cosas… Haruka debía estar deshecha, pero bien sabía que Haruka no necesitaba un abrazo reconfortante, lo que un Tenou necesitaba era un buen empujón para retomar vuelo. No por nada había compartido los últimos diez años de su vida conviviendo con Haruka y el Teniente.

- ¿Y dejarás que te vea así, Haruka? – preguntó Michiru en voz alta y con tono estricto. - ¿No piensas en el dolor que debe tener el Teniente al saber cómo te encuentras?

Haruka alzó el rostro y miró a su pareja con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿De verdad quieres que te vea así? – preguntó de nueva cuenta. – ¿Tan débil y deprimida a pesar que él sigue aquí?

- Michiru…

- El Teniente está vivo hasta donde sé, te espera en casa para preguntarte por los deberes, por los documentos de la universidad y para hablar de tonterías. ¿De verdad quieres llegar así a casa y darle más penas a tu padre?

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba un Tenou, un empujón, no un abrazo nI un consuelo. Haruka era fuerte, tan fuerte como su padre, ella no necesitaba que le tuvieran lástima. Claro, Michiru se decía todo eso mientras aun trataba de sopesar la noticia. Ella quería y estimaba mucho al Teniente, era como un segundo padre para ella y el saber que estaba muriendo no estaba siendo algo fácil de sobrellevar. Más su preocupación en ese momento era Haruka, ya después lidiaría con sus propias tristezas.

La rubia le miraba con los ojos aperlados por lágrimas prisioneras y un gesto de sorpresa, mismo que desapareció cuando Michiru le ofreció su mano.

- Andando, hoy me dieron ganas de comer en tu casa.

Haruka finalmente sonrió y tomó aquella pálida y delgada mano.

No necesitaban decir más cosas, no en ese momento. Aquellas palabras y ese sencillo gesto hicieron efecto inmediato en Haruka y pronto el ambiente regresó a la normalidad. La rubia había entendido cada una de las palabras de Michiru. Tenía razón y le alegraba mucho tener a alguien como ella a su lado para que le ayudara a plantar los pies de nuevo en la tierra. Su padre seguía vivo, eso era cierto. Nada le estaba diciendo que él moriría al día siguiente o la semana entrante. No. Estaba entristeciéndose por adelantado. No iba a permitirse perder el precioso tiempo que le quedaba con él.

Era más que sabido que la gente eventualmente moría, unos más pronto que otros sin importar edad, género, credo o condición social. Mentiría si dijera que ya no sentía angustia por la situación, pero la angustia siempre nubla los sentidos y dejarse cegar por ella le iba impedir estar al lado de padre cualquiera fuera el tiempo que le quedaba.

Los pensamientos de Michiru no eran demasiado distintos al de Haruka, pero ella aun quería ver al Teniente y, de ser posible, hablar con él a solas.

Al llegar a casa ambas fueron directamente con el Teniente, que en ese momento estaba en la cocina preparando algo de pasta con carne. Sin preocuparse en ese momento de guardar la motocicleta, Haruka fue directo a la cocina y, acto seguido, abrazar a su padre con la fuerza que pudo reunir en ese momento. El Teniente se había quedado quieto por la sorpresa. La chica pudo sentir de manera más palpable las palabras de Michiru. Él seguía ahí, ese cuerpo fuerte que desde pequeña le había enseñado a volar, el torso amplio, el aroma cálido, aquella sensación de seguridad que dan las alas de plumas hechas para proteger. Su padre seguía ahí con ella.

Ichiro le dio un fuerte abrazo y luego le palmeó la espalda en un divertido gesto.

- Si la comida se quema será tu culpa y no creo que quieras cocinar – dijo el Teniente revolviéndole el pelo. – Ve a lavarte, anda.

Haruka asintió obedientemente y fue al baño. Michiru entró a escena luego de acomodar la pesada motocicleta ella misma. Haruka ya le pagaría esa, de momento se limitó a acercarse al Teniente y dedicarle una sonrisa que contenía todo menos una alegría desbordante en aquel momento. El hombre le miró con cierta pena en la cara y suspiró.

- Supongo que ya te habrá contado.

- No todos los detalles, pero sí – respondió con algo de esfuerzo.

- No creo que sean necesarios – dijo luego de apagar el fuego. – Tampoco moriré mañana, aun tengo muchos años aquí – sonrió con su mueca traviesa de niño pequeño, la misma que le había heredado a Haruka.

Michiru sonrió pero no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo. El Teniente regresó el gesto con más delicadeza y le habló casi al oído.

- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

La chica de cabellos marinos asintió, luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas. Ese no era el momento ni el lugar para llorar.

- Cuida de ella cuando yo me vaya. Te la encargo mucho… - dijo en voz más baja. – Sé que después de mi, la persona que más _ama_ a Haruka en éste mundo eres tú, pequeña.

Michiru abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. El Teniente había hecho especial énfasis en la palabra clave: ama. ¿Acaso él ya sabía que ella y Haruka estaban juntas?

- ¿Lo harás? – insistió al no escuchar respuesta.

- Lo juro…

- Gracias.

El hombre la soltó lentamente y regresó su atención a la comida. Michiru aprovechó el momento para recuperarse de la impresión y miró al Teniente poner la mesa. Normalmente en esa situación se ofrecía para ayudarle, más en ese momento no era capaz de articular palabra alguna o mover un músculo. Si el Teniente se había dado cuenta, entonces era seguro que sus padres sospecharan algo al menos.

Los pasos de Haruka irrumpieron en la cocina. Se notaba que se había lavado la cara para recuperarse, de algún llanto fugitivo seguramente. El Teniente rápidamente sirvió la comida y el resto del rato la pasaron hablando de cosas del colegio. Fue cuando Michiru aprovechó la oportunidad de comentar lo de la Universidad en el extranjero.

- Hay un par con muy buenos planes de educación en artes y con buenos programas deportivos – decía luego de mostrarles los folletos que su madre le había proporcionado.

- Algo de buena educación extra le vendría bien a Haruka – rió el Teniente.

- ¡Hey! – la aludida no parecía muy contenta - ¡Yo estoy bien educada!

- Lo dice la que dejó a su frágil amiga al cuidado de una pesada moto en la puerta de la casa – dijo Michiru con tono herido y dramáticamente exagerado.

- Pensé que la había educado bien – murmuró el Teniente con el mismo tono y siguiendo el juego de Michiru.

Haruka les miró con sorpresa, irritación y una mueca graciosamente deformada.

- Pensé que le había enseñado a tratar bien a las damas – continuó el hombro en una pose dramática.

- ¿No pensaste acaso que se podría caer encima lastimándome? – siguió Michiru.

- ¡Suficiente, dejen de jugar! – exclamó Haruka, presa de un sonrojo profundo.

Michiru y el Teniente permanecieron en silencio dos segundos, para enseguida echarse a reír a carcajada abierta.

- ¡Está bien, lo siento, no debí dejarte afuera! – dijo con voz más fuerte para tratar de escucharse entre las risas desenfrenadas. - ¡Dejen de reír!

Pero no pararon de reír si no hasta unos minutos después, para disgusto de Haruka.

Luego de comer y ayudar a limpiar un poco, la plática por fin se enfocó en el tema de las universidades. Eran buenas escuelas y ninguno de los Tenou pareció reacio a la idea de una carrera en el extranjero.

- Ésta me gusta, puedo aprender diseño automotriz aquí y tienen programas deportivos – dijo Haruka con súbito entusiasmo.

- Y buenos apoyos al arte – agregó Michiru. – Son estudios de cuatro años, tienen dormitorios para chicas y chicos, buenas instalaciones y seguro médico.

- ¿Viviremos ahí?

- ¡Claro que no! – intervino el Teniente. – No por nada soy jubilado y no gastamos dinero. – Les conseguiré una pequeña casa y vivirán juntas ahí, he escuchado que estos chicos universitarios de ahora están muy desbocados. No quiero que agarren malas influencias.

Ante la idea ambas chicas se sonrojaron profundamente.

- Además tengo un amigo que vive ahí, seguramente él podrá contactarme con alguien – continuó el hombre.

- Papá… ¿no crees que exageras? Sólo serán cuatro años… - dijo Haruka con las mejillas encendidas y los nervios a flor de piel.

- ¡Claro que no! – sonrió. – Tampoco será algo ostentoso, solo lo necesario para dos personas. Pero si quieren puedo pedirlo rentado.

- ¿Podemos platicar después de eso? – intervino Michiru, cuyos nervios están a la par que los de Haruka. – Primero tenemos que preparar el papeleo, ver el examen de admisión, las cuotas y todas esas cosas, usted sabe.

El Teniente echó a reír de nuevo, se puso de pie con la clara intención de salir del lugar.

- Además ustedes lo decían de niñas – dijo – que iban a vivir juntas cuando fueran mayores. ¿O ya lo olvidaron?

Las chicas hicieron memoria. Más pequeñas cuando jugaban a _la casita_ Haruka siempre había dicho que vivirían juntas y que ella cocinaría para ambas, a lo que Michiru contestaba que en su casa tendrían un jardín amplio con muchas flores.

Luego de que el hombre dejara la cocina ambas se miraron. Compartieron una sonrisa y se tomaron de las manos con fuerza.

- Soy una persona de palabra. Supongo que debo cumplirte ahora – murmuró Haruka con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Y más vale que lo hagas, yo no pretendo cocinar – contestó Michiru con un gesto similar.

La vida tenía que seguir. El Teniente seguiría más tiempo con ellas. Pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, tenían que seguir adelante.

Un pequeño beso fue el pacto callado de aquella muda promesa: seguir juntas adelante pasara lo que pasara.

_**Continuará…**_

**Nota:** Normalmente no suelo hacer comentarios en los fics ya que no está permitido en las reglas de la página, pero ésta ocasión lo amerita. Éste capítulo va dedicado a **MaritzadeTenoh**, muchas gracias por compartir tu experiencia conmigo. La verdad nunca esperé que lo que escribí pegara con lo que alguien ya vivió, en verdad me tomó por sorpresa. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y también gracias a los que siguen leyendo.

Una disculpa por el retraso, pero la verdad estaba algo atorada. Luego de leerme todos sus reviews ya sé cómo seguir. Una segunda disculpa por los errores en los primeros capítulos, más que errores, más bien son letras y guiones faltantes porque por alguna razón el sistema de se comió y me da la pereza de la vida corregirlos.

¡Gracias a todos y todas por estar al tanto de la historia!


	10. Parte 10

**PARTE 10 **_El Primer Amanecer de un Nuevo Día_

Cuando su padre dijo "algo poco ostentoso" era lo que ellas esperaban: algo poco ostentoso y suficiente para dos personas. Pero al ver la foto de su nueva casa temporal simplemente quedaron sin palabras. Parecía más bien un hogar hecho para una familia pequeña, tenía dos cuartos, un patio con muchas flores y una cerca blanca alrededor. En la parte trasera estaba la lavadora y lazos para tener la ropa.

- A veces no sé qué decir en su defensa cuando hace esto – murmuró Haruka mirando la fotografía.

- Yo creo que es linda, además es justo como la dibujé cuando era niña – dijo Michiru con una sonrisa discreta pero visiblemente alegre. – Siempre soñé con una casa así.

Haruka no dijo más, siguió manejando a velocidad moderada. Llegarían a la nueva ciudad al amanecer, habían salido a medianoche a tomar un vuelo y luego rentaron un auto y no porque lo hubieran planeado así, sino que algo más grande las obligó a dar ese viaje antes del tiempo planeado.

Un breve silencio hizo que la rubia mirara a su acompañante de reojo. Tenía la mirada perdida en las fotos de su nueva casa, había un destello de tristeza que se adivinaba entre su sonrisa y el pálido color de sus mejillas. Suspiró y no la sacó de sus pensamientos, sabía que debía esperar a que Michiru se tranquilizara más. Después de todo, los sucesos del día anterior no eran algo que ni ella podría ignorar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Luego de la Graduación de Preparatoria, la celebración y los planes a futuro que ambas familias tenían para las chicas se dedicaron a disfrutar las vacaciones de verano. Era el último tiempo que tendrían con ellas antes de que partieran al extranjero para ir a su nueva Universidad. Ya todo estaba listo. Las habían aceptado, las primeras colegiaturas estaban pagadas, el Teniente ya tenía preparada su pequeña casa de con tiempo y ya muchas de sus cosas estaban ahí esperando. Todo iba muy bien, todo tenía que salir muy bien.

La Dama y el Caballero se enteraron de boca de Michiru sobre la enfermedad del Teniente, prometieron cuidar de él en caso de cualquier cosa mientras ellas estuvieran fuera.

Todo estaba bien y en orden, todo tenía que seguir así. Todo tenía que ser la felicidad que estaban disfrutando a pesar de la situación del padre de Haruka.

Una tarde luego de una comida, en la que ambas familias la pasaron en un restaurante popular de la ciudad, Haruka y Michiru se disculparon un momento para ir a ver el acuario interior que tenía el establecimiento como nueva atracción. Era una construcción reciente y tenían en exhibición peces tropicales importados. Varios de ellos comestibles y que los mismos clientes podrían elegir. Claro estaba que Michiru no planeaba comer pescado ese día, aunque Haruka no paraba de señalar en lo delicioso que sabría tal o cual pez a las brazas a sabiendas que eran los peces favoritos de su novia.

De nueva cuenta, y gracias a su apariencia varonil Haruka podía andar con Michiru del brazo sin levantar demasiadas sospechas, pero esa ocasión buscaron algo más de distancia debido a la presencia de los padres de Michiru. Ellos aun no sabían nada de su relación y esperarían el momento adecuado para contarles todo. La joven artista sabía que su madre no miraba con muy buenos ojos el verlas tan cerca una de la otra, más cuando Haruka se comportaba más como chico que como la chica que era.

Estaba planeado que el Teniente les apoyara, siempre y cuando ellas se decidieran a decirlo de frente y como era debido.

Todo tenía que salir bien. Pero no fue así.

Luego de salir del Restaurante fueron a casa de los Kaiou, donde los mayores platicaban de una y mil cosas, Haruka y Michiru estaban en el estudio tocando un poco para ellos, pero fuera de la vista de sus padres. Solo sirvieron la música de fondo para terminar de aderezar esa tarde perfecta y la noche maravillosa que se acercaba.

No podían estar más felices en ese momento. Tan así era el sentimiento en ellas que en un pequeño arranque de cariño, Haruka besó a Michiru de manera breve pero apasionada, sin dejar de tocar sus instrumentos ninguna de las dos ni acercarse demasiado. Solo fue un pequeño beso, nada grave, pero eso no fue lo que pensó la Dama al presenciar el gesto amoroso entre su amada hija y la hija del Teniente.

- ¡¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – fue el grito aterrado y fuera de sí de la Dama, que olvidó que lo único que había ido a pedirles era que tocaran una canción nueva.

El grito heló la sangre de las chicas, asustó al Caballero e hizo suspirar al Teniente, quien ya sabía de la tormenta que estaba por desatarse sobre ellas y de la que él sólo podría servir de salvavidas si ellas lograban resistir la tempestad. Respondería por ellas y las apoyaría con todo, sí, pero las chicas tenían que hablar por sí mismas y defender su propio amor.

Haruka se puso de pie de golpe y se separó del piano, pero no así de Michiru, a quien le sostuvo la mano con fuerza y firmeza. La Dama se acercó a ellas, casi lanzándosele encima, y lo primero que hizo fue darles una bofetada a cada una.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó de nuevo y aun alterada.

El Cabellero y el Teniente hicieron acto de presencia en el estudio y vieron a las chicas de la mano frente a una enfurecida madre.

- ¡Se besaron! – gritó la Dama. – ¡Se dieron un beso en la boca ustedes dos! ¡¿Eso qué quiere decir?

- Que Haruka es mi pareja, mamá. Es mi novia – respondió Michiru con voz firme más no desafiante.

- Y yo amo a Michiru con toda mi alma – completó Haruka con el mismo tono de voz seguro que su compañera.

La ira, el horror, el descontento, la decepción, la tristeza y la confusión se revolvieron en la cara de la Dama y el Caballero. Ellos solo esperaban un buen esposo para su hija, que ésta se graduara y se casara con alguien que la mereciera, con un hombre bueno, noble y trabajador, con una pareja que le asegurara una familia feliz a su hija y un futuro con hermosos hijos que serían la alegría del hogar.

Pero sus planes de ese futuro hermoso se vinieron abajo con la súbita confesión. Ver a Michiru atada de la mano de Haruka por propia voluntad era demasiado. El Teniente permaneció en expectante silencio, tenía que ver la reacción siguiente de los padres de Michiru antes de decidir su intervención.

Las chicas no bajaban la mirada, pero tampoco retaban del todo a la confundida madre.

- ¿Desde cuándo? – logró preguntar el Caballero, que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

- Un par de años – fue la respuesta de Michiru.

- ¡Tú no puedes hacernos esto! – exclamó la Dama entre lágrimas hechas de una mezcla de amargas emociones. – ¡Tú tienes que casarte con un buen hombre, tener hijos y vivir feliz con una familia normal!

- Estoy feliz con ella, mamá – dijo Michiru con lentitud, a sabiendas que levantar la voz alteraría más a su madre.

- Y yo daría mi vida por ella de ser necesario, señora – comentó Haruka en un arranque de valor, mismo que le costó una mirada asesina de la mujer embravecida.

- ¡A ti te consideré como una hija más, tú misma me lo decías, que fui la madre que no tenías, que me querías como si lo fuera! – siguió la Dama, tomando a Haruka por el cuello de su camisa. – ¡¿Y así es como me pagas, quitándome a mi hija, privándola de una familia normal y un futuro estable, haciéndola el hazmerreír por salir contigo, con una chica?

Haruka tragó saliva, las lagrimas y los reclamos razonables de la Dama le estaban desmoronando la defensa y el temple. Miró a su padre de reojo y vio que éste asentía con la cabeza. Tenía que ser fuerte, ese era el mensaje en los ojos serenos del Teniente. Apretó un poco más la mano de Michiru y encaró a la Dama con recobrada energía.

- A usted la sigo queriendo, y siempre la querré como la madre que no tuve – dijo con tono un poco más alto, el suficiente para que ella pudiera escucharla con claridad pero sin que parecieran gritos. – A usted y a su esposo que también me criaron junto con papá, nunca tendré palabras ni la manera de agradecer todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora por mí. Pero sepan que amo a Michiru por sobre todo, haría lo que fuera por ella, la amo con todo mi corazón y nunca la dejaré.

El Teniente sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Michiru sintió una chispa de energía y alegría ante la fiera confesión de amor de Haruka, gracias a eso tuvo la fortaleza de volver a levantar la mirada hacia su madre y su padre.

El Caballero seguía perplejo, la Dama estaba fuera de sí aun y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entendía las palabras de Haruka, veía en la mirada de mar de su hija que todo eso era en serio y no una mala broma. Pero eso no estaba bien, solo hombres con mujeres podrían armar una familia estable, feliz, conforme las reglas, con hijos como la ley de la vida mandaba, con progenie que siguiera la sangre y perpetuara la sangre de la familia. Así es como debían ser las cosas, así es como tenían que ser las cosas. No quería una relación en la que su hija sería malmirada por todos.

Y entre exclamaciones con menos volumen y lágrimas amargas la Dama le hizo saber a su hija eso mismo, que no quería que ella viviera esa vida fuera de regla, que quería para ella una familia feliz y un futuro estable.

- La gente dirá cosas horribles de ustedes, serán la burla a donde vayan y anuncien que son pareja, incluso las podrían lastimar – decía la Dama, recordando las varias menciones en las noticias donde parejas gay eran atacadas. – ¡No puedo consentir esa relación!

- No estoy pidiendo permiso, mamá – fueron las lentas palabras de Michiru, ahora con un dejo de reto en su voz. – Estaré con Haruka sin importarme nada.

- ¡Piensa en lo que dirán los demás, jovencita!

- No me interesa lo que diga la gente, mamá.

- ¿Y lo que pensemos nosotros, hija? – fue la pregunta del Caballero.

Michiru tardó en responder esa última pregunta. Entendía el dolor y la decepción por la que estaba haciendo pasar a sus padres. Esa pareja que con el tiempo aprendió a quererla más, a ser más cariñosos, a ser como padres normales para ella y a ser personas más humildes.

- Yo… – la voz de la chica estaba fallando de nuevo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Pues a mi no me importa – dijo de pronto la voz seria e imponente del Teniente. – Si mi hija es feliz con su hija, entonces no me queda más que darles una bendición.

Aquellas palabras tan simples hicieron que la Dama y el Caballero le miraran con extrañeza y cierto horror.

- Prefiero que Haruka esté con la persona que ama, y no con alguien que la hará sentir miserable el resto de su vida. Tal vez en nuestros tiempos las cosas eran así, casarnos, tener hijos, una familia, casa… Y no creo que a ustedes les guste visitar a su hija muchos años después y verla infeliz con una pareja y con hijos que no pidió, ¿o sí?

Haruka y Michiru sintieron un gran alivio ante el discurso firme y a la vez razonable del Teniente.

- Al menos a mi no me gustaría saber que mi hija está con un hombre al que no ama, que vive en un engaño solo por guardar las apariencias… eso no me gustaría en lo absoluto. No sé ustedes, pero mientras ellas no hagan daño a nadie con ese amor que se tienen, mientras sean sinceras en su corazón y esto no sea un simple juego, por mí que hagan lo que quieran.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó en el Estudio, la dama soltaba amargas y silenciosas lágrimas, el caballero parecía un muñeco sin vida solo recargado en la pared, Haruka y Michiru se mantenían tan firmes como era posible, pero el silencio amenazaba con debilitar el temple que les queda. Al parecer el Teniente era el único ser calmado ahí, claro que no podía agitarse demasiado, sería malo para su salud.

- Has lo que quieras – dijo de pronto la Dama. – Has lo que quieras, pero no quiero volver a verte, ni a ti ni a Haruka.

- Mamá…

- ¡Largo!

Sin mediar una sola palabra más la Dama se retiró del Estudio. El Caballero tardó un poco más en reaccionar, miró a Michiru, pero fue solo por dos segundos y sus ojos estaban vacíos en ese momento. Miró a Haruka y soltó un suspiro para recobrar su porte.

- Aun así veremos por tu padre cuando no estén, eso fue una promesa y algo como… esto – la palabra fue dicha con algo de despecho – no tiene porqué hacernos romper esa promesa. Con su permiso – se despidió del Teniente solamente y también se retiró.

Michiru se soltó a llorar en silencio.

No tenía porqué ser así, las cosas no tenían que haber salido de esa manera, pero sucedió. No había marcha atrás. Sintió un reconfortante abrazo, pero ella sabía que ese abrazo no era de Haruka, era del Teniente. Sin aguantar demasiado se aferró a la espalda del hombre y lloró más, pero sin hacer demasiado escándalo. Haruka también estaba incluida en el abrazo, pero ésta no lloró.

- Es hora de volar, chicas – fueron las palabras del Teniente. – Aprendieron a amar con libertad, ahora sean completamente libres para amarse…

Esa misma noche hicieron las maletas con las cosas que no planeaban empacar sino hasta unas semanas después. Se despidieron de aquel lugar que vio nacer su amistad y su amor, de esos patios que tenían bellos recuerdos en cada esquina, de las muñecas en el estante, de los Estudios con los instrumentos que tanto gustaban tocar, de aquellas cosas que tenían que dejar atrás, del lugar que fue su hogar por más de diez años.

No sabían si volverían o no, no estaban seguras si alguna vez la Dama y el Caballero podrían superar ese amargo episodio de sus vidas, no sabían cuántos años más tendría de vida el Teniente ni tampoco cómo superarían los obstáculos que tuvieran adelante; pero sí estaban seguras de algo: se quedarían juntas y unidas por ese fuerte amor.

El Teniente solo le dio algo de dinero a Haruka para que pudieran sostenerse una temporada hasta que encontraran trabajo, le enviaría la motocicleta por paquetería después. Tenían que volar con sus propias alas, eran fuertes y el Teniente estaba seguro que lo lograrían, así mismo sabía que sus vecinos pronto encontrarían consuelo en la felicidad futura de su hija.

Haruka y Michiru seguían en la carretera camino a su nuevo hogar. Su padre, como regalo de despedida, les compró la casa que solo planeaban rentar y la dejó a su nombre, para que tuvieran dónde vivir y no quedaran al desamparo. Lo demás tendría que conseguirlo ella con sus propias manos, ese era el estilo de los Tenou.

- Hoy será un lindo día – murmuró Michiru viendo el amanecer por la ventana, ya calmada y tranquila sabiendo que lo peor había pasado.

- Cualquier día será bueno si amanezco a tu lado – dijo Haruka sin apartar la mirada del camino.

- Veo que te sale lo poeta solo cuando sale el sol, creo que puedo abusar de eso – rió Michiru, mostrando que su humor normal comenzaba a regresar.

- No te acostumbres.

Compartieron una risa. Comenzaba un nuevo día e iban a aprovechar ese y todos los amaneceres que tuvieran.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Parte 11

**PARTE 11 **_Un Nuevo Comienzo_

A comparación del tranquilo, controlado y cerrado ambiente de la Preparatoria, la Universidad era un mundo nuevo. Había toda una variedad de personajes que era imposible quedarse mirando en un solo lado. Al ser una universidad con un programa mayoritariamente artístico, los artistas que asistían eran de todos los tamaños, colores y sabores. Desde elegantes princesas hasta anarquistas vestidos con pedazos de ropa y los cabellos alzados en punta.

Los había poetas, pintores, dibujantes, novelistas, escultores, músicos, cantantes, actores, directores, bailarinas, animadores y un sinfín de variedad que era complicado enlistar a primera vista.

- Ésta vez yo dirijo el camino o nos perderemos como aquella vez – fue lo primero que dijo Michiru al ver la enormidad de aquella escuela. La preparatoria era como un pequeño patio en comparación con esa enorme ciudadela, que estaba rodeada de una barda en tonos cobrizos y metal en negro. – Según la guía, debemos ir al edificio 10 e ir con el encargado de la sección de música y… - no fue complicado darse cuenta que Haruka no le estaba prestando atención. – ¡Hey! – le llamó, jalándole una oreja

- Lo siento, je – rió Haruka – estaba un poco ocupada.

- ¿En qué, si se puede saber?

Su única respuesta fue señalar con una discreta mirada a un grupo de chicas, que desde hacía unos minutos las habían estado observando. Por sus caras, era obvio que le habían estado dando un buen vistazo a Haruka. Ante aquella familiar escena, Michiru no hizo más que sonreír y seguir el juego. Si hasta ese momento se sentían un poco fuera de lugar en ese variado ambiente, gracias a ese pequeño detalle se volvieron a sentir como en casa.

Sonriente, Haruka mandó un saludo con su mano al grupo de chicas, alborotándolas. Michiru, por otro lado, se sujetó del brazo de Haruka y puso un seductor gesto mientras le murmuraba cosas al oído. Luego de un rato de mandar indirectas a las chicas, Haruka se dejó besar por Michiru. Con eso se quedó muy en claro que ese "guapo chico" ya tenía dueña.

La pareja logró llegar al edificio en cuestión y terminaron el papeleo requerido. Sus clases comenzarían el lunes, por lo que tenían el resto del viernes y todo el fin de semana para comprar los libros, cosas e instrumentos que iban a necesitar. También necesitaban un trabajo, pues Ichiro se limitó a pagar la inscripción y la colegiatura del primer curso, Haruka y Michiru tenían que conseguir medios para sustentar su propia educación y forma de vida. Era un paso complicado, pero mientras estuvieran juntas, todo estaría bien.

De inmediato pensaron en una beca por desempeño académico, eso les ayudaría con los costosos gastos de la universidad, mientras que un par de trabajos de medio tiempo serían perfectos para sustentar los pagos de la casa.

Era como estar casadas con todas las responsabilidades que la condición ameritaba, pero sin papel firmado de por medio. Era una aventura muy interesante, si tenían que ser sinceras.

Luego del papeleo, anotar debidamente todas sus clases (de las cuales compartían casi todas) y explorar un poco más el lugar para no perderse en su primer día oficial de clases; fueron a conocer la ciudad y comprar las cosas que ocuparían. Por instrumentos musicales no tendrían problema, Michiru tenía su violín de toda la vida, sin mencionar que Ichiro se molestó en enviar el piano de la casa junto con la motocicleta de Haruka.

No tenían más tiempo de hacer el tonto, sabían que Ichiro no les mandaría más ayuda, que ninguna de las dos contaba, de momento, con alguna herencia o fondo financiero sólido, y que de los padres de Michiru no podían esperar demasiado. La casa tenía cosas muy básicas, pero necesitaban computadoras, más equipo de música, un refrigerador nuevo y surtir de libros el pequeño estudio.

Y como era de esperarse, por la noche se dieron el tiempo de entregarse la una a la otra, pero conscientes en todo momento que estarían ocupadas el sábado y el domingo buscando trabajo. Si algo les dijo Ichiro que nunca olvidaran, era que de besos no se comía. El dinero nunca sería sinónimo de felicidad, pero sí de supervivencia en un mundo que cada vez giraba más rápido.

-Mira, hay un centro de arte en el centro, podría ir a ver mañana y preguntar si hay vacantes para tutores de música – comentó Michiru durante el desayuno del sábado. – Puedo enseñar pintura, o música… tengo un poco de práctica en curación de obras y… - miró a su compañera al no escuchar comentario alguno. - ¿Haruka?

-Mesero… - murmuró, igualmente viendo el anuncio de clasificados del periódico. – Iré por esto, puedo conseguir muchas propinas con mi linda cara – sonrió ampliamente.

-Tienes razón… - murmuró.

-¿Verdad? Solo mírame, me veré genial en un traje de mesero y…

-No me refería a eso – rió, divertida, provocando un gesto poco complacido en Haruka. – Quería decir en buscar algo más simple. Con la Universidad de Artes a la vuelta de la esquina, dudo mucho que contraten a alguien de nuevo ingreso. No somos las mejores músicos del mundo, en la universidad debe haber mucha gente con el doble de nuestro talento.

-Era lo que estaba pensando, por eso me iré por algo que sé que puedo conseguir más fácilmente. Cuando tengamos suficientes ahorros y más estudios o, no sé, más opciones, podremos ir escalando – comentó Haruka, contenta. – Pero no perdemos nada con ir al centro de arte a ver qué encontramos. Luego podemos dar una vuelta por el restaurante y buscaré mi trabajo de mesero.

-¿Y por qué no de "mesera"? – preguntó, divertida. – Te verías muy linda con falda y delantal – comenzó a reír, provocando un sonrojo en Haruka. – Y medias, te puedo prestar las mías, y puedo enseñarte a andar en tacones, no es complicado, y no olvidemos el maquillaje, debes tener una linda cara para los clientes y…

Se soltó en una sonora carcajada al ver el gesto horrorizado de Haruka, era obvio que se estaba imaginando con todos los aditamentos enlistados por Michiru y el resultado no le agradó en lo absoluto. La rubia se sonrojó mucho luego de que la risa de Michiru se volvió incontrolable y tuvo que sujetarse el estómago.

-Podemos enviarle una foto a tu padre de tu uniforme de mesera – agregó, limpiándose una lágrima.

-Muy graciosa… - murmuró, bebiendo su jugo.

-Je, era broma, lo siento… - finalmente logró calmarse. – Terminemos de desayunar y vayamos al centro.

-Hecho.

El centro no quedaba tan lejos, por lo que Michiru prefirió ir caminando. Haruka no pudo decir que no a eso cuando sabía que tenían el dinero limitado y no podían estar gastando en combustible que podrían ahorrar. Agradeció que su padre también les enviara la bicicleta de confianza, al menos esa no requería gastos extra y Haruka sabía lo suficiente de bicicletas como para componerla en caso de cualquier incidente. Además notó sin problema alguno que Ichiro había hecho muchos ajustes a la bicicleta, por lo que el mantenimiento futuro sería mínimo.

El centro, como bien sabían, era un lugar muy activo y lleno de vida. Tal cual como quedaron, fueron al centro de artes; y tal como suponían, no daban mucho lugar a gente sin experiencia académica, les daban prioridad a los estudiantes con más tiempo en la universidad y con más experiencia. Ciertamente, los conciertos privados en las fiestas familiares y las clases de música de su cómoda vida anterior no contaban como "experiencia".

De ahí se dedicaron a buscar en los restaurantes del centro. Había muchos con pintas muy agradables, se decidieron por el que vieron en los clasificados del periódico: "Moon Castle", que era un restaurante de apariencia agradable y ambiente acogedor. El interior tenía discretos pero considerables adornos de lunas crecientes, las mesas tenían el color plateado de la luna llena y, según comentarios que escucharon por varios lados, la comida era particularmente deliciosa.

También era sabido que alguna gente del personal vivía en la parte superior del restaurante, que funcionaba como una casa normal para el Gerente y los dueños del concurrido local. Se decía que estos eran una familia muy agradable y amable.

Lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar a un mesero por el Jefe de Personal, anotando que habían llegado por el clasificado del periódico. Pero descubrieron que no había Jefe de Personal, sino que fueron directamente a oficina del gerente. El Gerente, o menos dicho, la Gerente, era una mujer joven con intensos ojos rojos, una larga cabellera verde oscuro y muy guapa, cabría mencionarlo. Notaron que estaba revisando una pila de papeles y esperaron a que les pusiera atención.

-¿Vienen por el trabajo de meseros? – preguntó la mujer, ambas asintieron. – Bien, porque hemos estado algo cortos de personal últimamente – sonrió. – Soy Setsuna Meiou, Gerente del _Moon Castle_ y Jefe de Personal. Cualquier cosa que necesiten o quieran saber, vengan conmigo. ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Haruka Tenou, un placer, .

- Y yo soy Michiru Kaiou, mucho gusto.

Como ya iban preparadas con currículum en mano, presentaron sus papeles y Setsuna solo contempló las hojas y a las dueñas de ésta de manera alternada, parecía analizarlas detenidamente. Al preguntarles el por qué querían el trabajo, ambas explicaron que acababan de entrar a la Universidad de Arte y que tenían que conseguir un modo de vida que les permitiera seguir con sus estudios y mantener los gastos de su pequeña casa.

La respuesta complació a Setsuna y llevó a ambas chicas… porque cabía mencionar que Setsuna de inmediato se percató que Haruka era una chica y no un chico, y les dio un rápido tour por el restaurante.

-Una de las políticas aquí, es ayudar precisamente a gente que busca superarse, la mayor parte de nuestro personal son estudiantes todavía. A los dueños les gusta ayudar a la gente, y dar trabajo a jóvenes estudiantes es su manera de dar una mano. Y por lo mismo que son estudiantes, cuando sus deberes son demasiados o pasan a otro nivel, deben dejar de trabajar aquí. Nuestro personal siempre cambia año con año, unos pocos son los que llevan un considerable tiempo trabajando con nosotros – explicó Setsuna.

Les mostró los vestidores, la zona de empleados, los baños, la entrada a la casa de arriba y finalmente a parte del personal que laboraba ahí. Lo siguiente fue una pequeña oficina al lado de la suya.

-Ella es Ami Mizuno, la encargada de las finanzas – presentó a una joven de cabello corto y azulado. – Ami, aquí están nuestras nuevas meseras.

-Mucho gusto – respondió de manera tímida.

-Un placer – respondieron ambas, un tanto sorprendidas al notar, sin problema, que esa chica debía ser más joven que ellas.

-Llévense bien con Ami, es la que les dará sus cheques cada fin de semana – dijo Setsuna con una sonrisa. – Es estudiante de preparatoria, pero un genio en matemáticas, por eso la tenemos aquí. - Enseguida las llevó a la cocina del restaurante, donde una alta chica de cabello castaño ya tenía a varios cocineros trabajando. – Ella es Makoto Kino, la Chef y la responsable de la sazón que hace famoso a éste lugar.

-¡Hola! – saludó Makoto con una enorme sonrisa y enseguida regresó al trabajo. - ¡Minako se pondrá feliz con la ayuda, la pobre va a enloquecer si tiene que atender más gente de la que puede! – exclamó desde lejos.

-¡Lo sé! – respondió Setsuna. – Una de nuestras meseras de cabecera es Minako – señaló a una agradable rubia que atendía a un par de clientes. – Ella les mostrará la forma adecuada de servir y atender a los clientes. El resto de los empleados vienen por la tarde, así que podrán conocerlos. La mayoría son chicas por excepción del personal de limpieza y los de seguridad.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron de reojo. El lugar era perfecto para trabajar y dar un buen comienzo a su estadía oficial en aquella nueva ciudad.

A la hora de firmar papeles y cerrar el contrato, Setsuna les ofreció los turnos de la tarde-noche, que serían de las cinco hasta medianoche. Recibirían un pago semanal y un día de descanso a elección suya. Si tenían que atender algo de la escuela entonces tendrían permisos para faltar, especialmente en épocas de exámenes. Recibirían sus uniformes, y la verdad no le molestaba que Haruka siguiera vistiendo como chico, un mesero atractivo atraería a mucha clientela joven. Igualmente les comentó que era normal que el restaurante se rentara para eventos privados, por lo que esos días la paga solía subir y las propinas eran sustanciosas.

Era un muy buen sitio para trabajar, de eso no había ninguna duda. Comenzarían el lunes por la tarde, llegando recibirían sus uniformes, mismos que el restaurante les iba a proporcionar; y razón por la que en la hoja de trabajo pedían medidas y tallas.

Salieron del _Moon Castle_ con una copia de sus contratos y una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Ves? Nunca me falla el instinto – dijo Haruka con un gesto alegre mientras rodeaba a su pareja con un brazo. – Ya tenemos un buen trabajo en un buen lugar.

-Yo sé que no te falla el instinto – señaló Michiru con una mueca divertida, que enseguida se convirtió en una orgullosa. – No por nada me elegiste a mí – sus palabras hicieron que Haruka soltara una pequeña risa. – En cuestión de unas semanas podremos comprar las computadoras y contratar una línea de teléfono.

-Y con las propinas podremos comprar todo lo demás que necesitemos para las clases, al menos hasta que consigamos las becas – agregó Haruka, emocionada ante esa posibilidad. – Y después un auto, aun extraño el que rentamos cuando llegamos aquí.

-Vayamos con calma – dijo Michiru con una risilla. – Con éste sueldo y las propinas estaremos bien y lograremos ahorrar, ya después veremos si logramos escalar un poco más o conseguir otro trabajo.

-Hecho.

-Aunque la idea de que le estés sonriendo a otras chicas, y el hecho de que trabajen lindas colegialas con nosotras me preocupa un poco – dijo de repente, despegándose del abrazo y adelantándose un poco.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque son muy lindas y dulces, estarán en peligro contigo cerca – continuó con un tono dramático. – El pensar que les vas a coquetear y las vas a acosar me da mucha pena por ellas…

-¡Oye!

-Son como inocentes ovejas con un lobo feroz detrás… - agregó.

Al verla enrojecida, Michiru se soltó a reír de manera divertida. Bien sabía que a Haruka le encantaba coquetear y eso nunca le había molestado, pero casi siempre era con chicas de su edad. El imaginar a las chicas del restaurante con Haruka le causó mucha gracia. Haruka intentó argumentar algo a su favor, pero Michiru la conocía muy bien, ella sí iba a coquetear con aquellas jovencitas, pero nunca lo había hecho por malicia, ni de burla ni por molestarlas… y ahora Michiru acababa de pintarla como el lobo feroz de un cuento.

-O me dirás que la señorita Meiou está en tu mira, casanova – murmuró Michiru para rematar.

-¡Claro que no!

Ante la divertida risa de Michiru, Haruka atinó a alcanzarla, abrazarla y besarla de manera apasionada a media acera. La violinista solo atinó a rodearle el cuello y rendirse al feroz beso. La joven conocía de sobra la personalidad apasionada de Haruka, su coqueteo natural con otras chicas era muy normal para ella, sabía que Haruka era suya y de nadie más, por lo que no le importaba ni le incomodaba verla cariñosa con otras chicas. No cuando su confianza era enorme y su amor sólido. Además, Michiru se sabía coqueta, aunque menos descarada que Haruka, pero ella lo hacía para celar a su pareja. Cosa que siempre funcionaba, por cierto.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hicieron fue tomar un baño juntas y pasar una apasionada tarde sin más cubierta que su propia piel.

Por la noche, y aprovechando que aún tenían crédito en los móviles. Haruka llamó a su papá para contarle que ya tenían todo planeado y que incluso habían conseguido un empleo en el _Moon Castle_.

-He escuchado de ese lugar, el amigo que me consiguió la casa va mucho a ese restaurante con su familia – comentó Ichiro. – Dice que la comida es deliciosa.

-No tuvimos oportunidad de probarla, pero cuando lo hagamos, te diremos si es cierto o no – respondió Haruka con una sonrisa, aunque su padre no pudiera verla.

-Teniente… - intervino Michiru, aprovechando que el altavoz estaba activado.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo están mis padres?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, Haruka miró de reojo a su compañera y esperó en silenció a que su padre respondiera la pregunta. Llevaban ya algunas semanas ahí, era la primera vez que Michiru los mencionaba en muchos días.

-Te extrañan, pero no es que me lo hayan dicho – respondió el hombre. – Es fácil de notarlo, pero sabes que son orgullosos. Me han preguntado por ti, así que saben que estás bien.

-Gracias, Teniente.

-Por nada, pequeña. Dales un tiempo más y podrás llamarles por teléfono tú misma.

-Primero necesitamos contratar el teléfono – murmuró Haruka en un afán de cambiar el ambiente.

-Lo único caro es el contrato, dudo que vayan a hacer mil llamadas al día, así que no tendrán problema.

El plan de Ichiro era, aunque no lo dijera, pues su hija y Michiru ya sospechaban de eso, que les heredaría todo a ellas dos cuando él ya no estuviera en ese mundo. Bien pudo haberlo hecho antes, pero quería que ambas aprendieran a ganar el dinero y a administrarlo. Estaba completamente consciente de que la vida cómoda no lograba gente organizada y con buena administración. Él mismo le dio todo a su hija y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Quería que ella misma supiera del trabajo en el mundo real y no estuviera anclada a la seguridad del nido de seda y oro.

Le alegraba que a las chicas no les estuviera yendo tan mal en su vida independiente.

Se despidieron y, luego de la cena, la joven pareja se fue a dormir.

Aprovecharían el domingo para holgazanear tanto como pudieran, porque a partir del lunes el trabajo sería duro y el esfuerzo el doble. Pero mientras se tuvieran la una a la otra, mientras pudieran descansar en sus brazos cada noche y verse las caras cada amanecer, cualquier trabajo duro valdría la pena.

Si ese era el precio de su amor y su libertad, estaban dispuestas a pagarlo.

_**Continuará…**_


	12. Parte 12

**PARTE 12 **_Lo que más amas_

Las primeras dos semanas fueron particularmente pesadas.

Las clases en la escuela no tenían nada que ver con sus clases privadas o las lecciones de la Preparatoria. Era un nivel totalmente nuevo y en el que les costó un poco encajar. La teoría era la misma en parte, pero el enfoque totalmente distinto. Les hicieron sentir como si en realidad no supieran nada de música y artes a pesar de que su infancia había estado llega de eso.

Por si eso fuera poco, el trabajo de meseras igualmente fue complicado los primeros días. Acostumbradas a recibir pleitesías, ahora a ellas les tocaba bajar la cabeza y ser serviles ante todo tipo de gente, desde amables familias hasta groseros comensales. Más de una vez Haruka estuvo a punto de perder el piso, pero la rápida intervención de Michiru y los rescates de Minako, la mesera rubia, lograron que no pasara a más esos incidentes.

Haruka no estaba acostumbrada a bajar la cabeza y ahora tenía que hacerlo.

-De orgullo no se come – había dicho Minako con una sonrisa luego del último incidente. – Gracias al dinero de esas personas molestas nosotras estaremos bien, nada nos cuesta encarar todo con una sonrisa, ¿verdad?

Para media semana ya estaban al ritmo del restaurante, en la escuela les tomó la semana completa acostumbrarse y ponerse al nivel que pedían los profesores. De momento, actividades extracurriculares estaban fuera de discusión. Tenían que esperar a tener un fondo y el trabajo mejor organizado en horarios. Aunque eran flexibles con los estudiantes, a la hora de trabajar les exigían todo su esfuerzo y dedicación.

A pesar de todo eso, ya se habían encariñado con la ciudad, con su universidad y también con el restaurante.

Era viernes. Habían elegido los domingos como día de descanso. Llegaron de clases y de inmediato se dedicaron a hacer la tarea. Habían conseguido algunos libros usados de alumnos de cursos superiores con ayuda de las propinas de la semana. No se iban a quejar de eso, las propinas de los clientes, incluso de los groseros, eran bastante sustanciosas.

-Hay que apurarnos, Minako ayer mencionó algo de una fiesta y dice que nos irá bastante bien con las propinas – comentó Michiru, terminando de pasar algunas notas a su libreta.

-Apuesto a que puedo conseguir más propinas que tú – sonrió Haruka, leyendo una importante cantidad de fotocopias que el profesor de una de sus clases le había proporcionado.

-¿La que saque menos propinas invita la comida el domingo? – propuso su compañera con una sonrisa y sin desatender su tarea.

-Hecho.

Terminaron lo que tenían que hacer, se ducharon, tomaron sus cosas y salieron en bicicleta directo al _Moon Castle_. Agradecieron que la ciudad fuera segura y que el trabajo y la escuela les quedaran cerca. Viajar en bicicleta no solo era económico, si no seguro. Realmente no podían pedir nada más en ese aspecto. Si bien era un trabajo agotador, era más que reconfortante saber que tenían un trabajo seguro y agradable compañía. Era la primera vez en años que convivían con más gente de manera tan agradable. Ni en preparatoria habían hecho amistades, su compañía era sólo de ellas mismas y hasta ese momento nadie más había logrado pasar esa barrera de protección.

Todo cambio cuando varias de las chicas ignoraron por completo la barrera y se les acercaron sin chistar.

-¡Llegamos! – anunció Haruka apenas entró junto con Michiru a la zona de vestidores.

-Hola, chicas – saludó Michiru, sonriente.

Minako y Makoto estaban ahí, se cambiaban de ropa y parecían entretenidas platicando de algo. Al ver a las recién llegadas, ambas sonrieron. Cabía mencionar que luego de confundirla con un chico el primer día, ni saber que Haruka era mujer quitó los ánimos de la chef y la mesera. Apenas las vieron, ambas se lanzaron a abrazar a la alta chica. Y también bastaba señalar que ya todos sabían que ellas eran pareja, pero nadie dijo ni mencionó nada al respecto.

-¡Hoy me toca con ella! – reclamó Minako sujetándose del brazo derecho de Haruka.

Michiru contuvo las risas y caminó directo a su _locker_ para sacar su uniforme. Haruka puso su mejor cara de galán.

-¡Ayer te tocó, mejor vete a trabajar! – alegó la chef, colgada del otro brazo de la chica.

-¡Ve a trabajar tú, tienes cocineros esperándote!

-¡Y tú tres mesas llenas! ¡Michiru, dile que me toca!

-¡No es cierto!

La violinista rió ya sin aguantar demasiado.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a Haruka? – sugirió, acomodándose un poco el chaleco.

La aludida solo sonrió.

-Tengo para las dos – dijo enseguida con su mejor tono cariñoso y le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a Minako y otro a Makoto. – Ahora vamos a trabajar o Setsuna va a matarnos si seguimos haciendo el tonto aquí.

-Me dio el beso a mi primero – presumió Minako saliendo del cuarto.

-Otra de esas y no te tocará postre en la comida – amenazó la chef.

-¡Hey!

Haruka y Michiru rieron un poco más mientras terminaban de prepararse. A manera de ceremonia, antes de salir a atender a la gente, se tomaban de las manos y compartían un pequeño beso para darse fuerzas y ánimos. Luego de eso compartían una sonrisa y salían a la zona del comedor, listas para dar todo de sí.

Ese día no fue la excepción.

-Las traes locas – comentó Michiru con una divertida sonrisa mientras daba un vistazo rápido al menú antes de ir a atender las mesas.

-Aun me falta una – dijo Haruka con un gesto propio de un casanova, señalando con la mirada la pequeña oficina de finanzas.

-Ni se te ocurra, ella es mía – murmuró su compañera, tomó sus cosas y fue a atender una mesa.

Haruka sonrió ampliamente y fue a atender otra de las mesas con su mejor cara. Era una mesa llena de estudiantes de la universidad. Eso sonaba a una buena propina y más clientes frecuentes. Setsuna no se iba a quejar, desde que tenía a Haruka y a Michiru trabajando, la clientela había subido poco a poco, eran estudiantes femeninas y jóvenes hombres de negocio de los alrededores en su mayoría. Ya varios de estos habían intentado un poco de acercamiento en la pareja, en vano cuando descubrían que eran pareja. Solo los empleados sabían que Haruka era chica, pero nunca corrieron la voz con los clientes y no precisamente porque Setsuna diera la orden en alguna ocasión.

Cuando llegó su propia hora de comer, otros meseros las cubrieron y las chicas se juntaron en una esquina de la cocina que estaba dispuesta para ser el comedor de los empleados. Haruka, Michiru, Makoto y Minako comían entre comentarios de la escuela, lo bien que sabía la comida y que pronto cobrarían su semana.

La joven pareja no tardó mucho en conocer las historias de sus dos compañeras de trabajo. Después de todo eran ellas con las que más hablaban además de Setsuna. Como era su buena costumbre, no habían hecho amistades formales en la escuela, y no sentían necesitarlas a decir verdad. Les gustaba mucho la compañía de sus jóvenes compañeras de trabajo.

Makoto era una de esos empleados permanentes. Era huérfana, vivía sola en un pequeño departamento no muy lejos de ahí y era una gran cocinera, razón por la cual encontró un buen lugar en el _Moon Castle_. Sus amistades se limitaban a las del trabajo y, gracias a sus frecuentes comentarios al respecto, sabían que no le iba del todo bien en el amor. Varias ocasiones Makoto mencionó lo feliz que estaba de ver a una pareja tan amorosa como ellas.

Minako, por su lado, era más una niña que trataba de volar libre sin abandonar el nido aun. Solo tenía a su madre, la mujer era policía y casi nunca estaba en casa, lo que dejaba a la chica con libertad de hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando volviera a casa por la noche. Su sueño era cantar, pero seguía en preparatoria y por muchas razones extrañas no había logrado entrenar su voz. Quería entrar a la Universidad de Artes para tomar clases formales de música y canto. Era la mejor amiga de Makoto y eran como hermanas. Y al igual que la Chef, a Minako tampoco le iba bien en cuestiones amorosas.

A otra que también habían conocido era a la pequeña hija adoptiva de Setsuna: Hotaru. A veces solía colarse al restaurante a platicar con los empleados que encontraba descansando, o bien a hacer su tarea en la oficina con su madre. También le gustaba estar mucho con Ami. Era una niña dulce y muy bien portada, justo lo que se esperaría de alguien que estaba siendo criada por una persona tan ordenada como Setsuna.

-Iré a dejarle su comida a Ami, si no le recordamos que tiene que comer, no come – murmuró Makoto, poniéndose de pie y sirviendo una bandeja de comida.

-Yo se la llevo, tengo algunas cosas que comentarle – se ofreció Michiru de inmediato y se llevó la bandeja, aprovechando para poner ahí lo que le quedaba de comida, con la obvia intención de terminar de comer con ella.

Haruka se quedó con sus fans y Michiru fue a la pequeña oficina de Ami.

-Con permiso – dijo Michiru arreglándoselas para entrar a la oficina con la bandeja llena en las manos.

-¡Ah, déjame ayudarte! – exclamó enseguida la chica más joven, ayudándole a acomodar todo. – Muchas gracias – agradeció con un tono apenado que no tardó en agravarse. – Siempre hago que me traigan la comida, lo siento.

-No es molestia – sonrió Michiru. – Comamos, te acompaño.

-Gracias, Michiru.

A Michiru le encantaba ver la capacidad que tenía Ami de comer y seguir trabajando al mismo tiempo. Ya una vez le había comentado que, de tener más manos, haría más cosas a la vez. La única respuesta que obtuvo a ese comentario fue un profundo sonrojo.

-Por cierto, sobre lo de la computadora que me comentaste la otra vez – dijo Ami entre bocados, llamando la atención de la violinista.

-Sí, necesitamos al menos un equipo para hacer las tareas. Es algo incómodo entregar las cosas a mano cuando todo el grupo entrega sus tareas impresas – explicó Michiru con una sonrisa.

-Setsuna me dijo que podíamos financiarles equipos completos con sus salarios por adelantado, solo les pagaríamos lo mínimo hasta cubrir el pago de la computadora – dijo con un tono que seguía siendo apenado. – No sería la primera vez que hacemos eso por trabajadores que estudian, pero ésta vez me gustaría ayudarles – agregó, haciendo que Michiru le mirara con curiosidad. – Ah, tengo algunos equipos en casa, puedo armarles unas computadoras, tengo impresoras y cosas que no ocupo, mamá suele traer muchos equipos de su trabajo que a veces no necesitamos. Puedo darles algunos. No son equipos viejos ni nada así, y…

A cada palabra se sonrojaba más, provocando una sonrisa enorme en Michiru. Finalmente se quedó callada, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

-No que me moleste, en serio, Haruka y yo agradeceríamos mucho esa ayuda, pero ¿a qué se debe la ayuda, Ami? – preguntó la violinista con un tono dulce y curioso de voz.

-Yo… - balbuceó, mirándola con la cabeza gacha. – Ustedes de verdad quieren aprovechar sus estudios y seguir adelante, eso es algo que no suelo ver muy seguido. Yo solo pensé en… ayudar… es todo. Yo… he hecho lo mismo por Makoto y Minako, y… bueno…

Michiru logró callarla estirándose un poco y acariciando su cabeza. La violinista agradecía desde fondo de su corazón haberse encontrado con personas como ellas. Setsuna era toda una mujer de la cual Haruka y ella estaban aprendiendo mucho, tenía una hija, un trabajo serio y una vida cómoda y agradable que mantenía con su esfuerzo. Makoto seguía adelante a pesar de haber quedado por su propia cuenta desde una edad temprana y ahora estaba rodeada de gente que podía considerar como su familia. Minako era una chica también solitaria y no porque quisiera, si no que para su ocupada madre no existía. Ami trataba de abrirse al mundo y ayudar. Estaba feliz de haberlas conocido a todas ellas.

Estaba segura de que Haruka también quería mucho a su par de fans.

La joven violinista se dio cuenta que en realidad su vida anterior había sido muy cómoda y llena de felicidad. A pesar de sus formas de ser, sus padres estuvieron para ella en todo momento, sin dejarla, sin abandonarla a su suerte ni descuidarla; cosa que no sucedía con Minako. Y aunque en ese momento estaban lejos, la Dama y el Caballero seguían ahí para ella, para el momento en que pudieran sopesar sus preferencias; cosa que jamás sucedería con Makoto y sus padres fallecidos.

Sentía cierta empatía con Ami. Su madre trabajaba mucho, pero aun así no la descuidaba, no estaba del todo al tanto de su vida, pero la dejaba ser y estar donde deseara. Sabía que había veces que Ami se quedaba en otras casas debido a los viajes de improviso de la mujer. Esa noche era una de esas veces, se había enterado por comentarios al azar de Setsuna que Ami solía quedarse en un templo sintoísta a las orillas de la ciudad cuando su madre tenía que ausentarse hasta tres semanas, cerca de la zona frondosa que daba a un parque protegido.

-Si nos hicieras ese favor, te lo agradeceríamos mucho – dijo finalmente, sonriéndole. – Puedes venir el domingo, ese día estamos libres.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa.

-Solo necesito ayuda para cargar las cosas. Makoto normalmente me ayuda.

-Para eso tenemos a Haruka, tranquila – rió.

-De acuerdo, iré el domingo a su casa. Tengo la dirección.

-Muchas gracias, Ami.

Tocaron la puerta, Setsuna se asomó e indicó que era hora de la fiesta reservaba. Era hora de prepararse.

Michiru se despidió de Ami y la dejó seguir trabajando. Haruka se pondría contenta de saber que tendrían equipo nuevo. Normalmente esperaría que Haruka prefiriera conseguir las cosas con sus propias manos, pero en cuanto supiera que era Ami la que quería ayuda, no daría ninguna negativa. Sus primeros salarios y ahorros de las propinas se fueron para la línea telefónica y un refrigerador nuevo.

-Cuidado, Michiru, Setsuna está malhumorada, si se topa a alguien para desquitarse, está perdido – le advirtió Minako en cuanto se topó con ella.

-¿Por qué?

-Encargó músicos para la fiesta, se supone que tenían que llegar hace media hora, pero cancelaron de último momento. En éste momento se está peleando con la agencia por teléfono.

Minako no pudo decir más, se escuchó la voz tensa y molesta de Setsuna reclamando y maldiciendo de manera moderada. Minako escapó, Haruka pronto llegó junto a su compañera para sacarla del punto de mira de la gerente.

-No puede ser – murmuró Setsuna luego de colgar el teléfono. – Sin músicos estamos perdidos, el cliente lo pidió – dijo para sí misma y pronto miró al par de universitarias escapar lenta y silenciosamente. – ¡Haruka, Michiru!

Ante el llamado, ambas se congelaron en su sitio. Voltearon a verla, alertas.

-Quítense los chalecos y las corbatas, traten de no parecer meseras y vayan a tocar, son mi última esperanza – dijo enseguida, desesperada. – Le pediré a Ami que las cubra, también sabe servir mesas. Ustedes toquen, y toquen bien. Si todo sale bien, los puestos son suyos.

Esa era una petición nueva y no iban a defraudar a Setsuna. Se sonrieron en cuanto cruzaron las miradas e hicieron lo que ella les pidió.

Había una pequeña zona en desnivel con forma de media luna para los músicos. Solían tocar algunas noches a la semana, especialmente en eventos especiales como esa noche. Normalmente contrataban a los músicos de un estudio local para las presentaciones, pero algo sucedió que se encimaron fechas y le dieron prioridad al otro trabajo y no a su contrato con el Moon Palace. Cabía mencionar que sería la última vez que Setsuna contrataría a esa gente.

Había muchos instrumentos, entre estos el piano siempre en espera sobre la media luna y un violín que Michiru se apresuró a afinar. Al poco tiempo Ami apareció junto a Minako vistiendo de mesera. Makoto tenía a los cocineros apurados con la comida. Setsuna hizo lo propio haciendo las veces de anfitriona y recibiendo a sus importantes clientes. Con una muda señal la gerente les indicó a Haruka y Michiru iniciar con la música. La pareja se miró entre sí, asintió con decisión y comenzaron a tocar tal cual lo hacían en las fiestas familiares de su anterior vida. Ya antes habían escuchado a los otros músicos y sabían qué tipo de música tocar, no era algo nuevo para ellas.

Las amigas de la pareja quedaron encantadas con lo que escuchaban, la gerente parecía entre complacida y aliviada, los clientes estaban maravillados.

Ambas lo sabían.

La música era parte importante de sus vidas, era algo que amaban hacer y la razón por la que estaban en la Universidad de Artes. Al fin tenían la oportunidad de demostrar lo que eran capaces de hacer con instrumentos musicales. Se entregaron la una a la otra usando la música, hicieron a la gente bailar, a sus camaradas sonreír y a la gerente feliz por haber conseguido músicos de base para el restaurante.

A partir de esa noche dejaron de ser meseras para ser las encargadas de la música. Con un nuevo horario, mejor paga y algo más de tiempo libre, agradecieron la oportunidad que Setsuna les había dado. Ahora sí sentían que estaban escalando.

Si había algo que amaban más que a ellas mismas era a la música.

Sabían que a partir de ese momento más cosas interesantes sucederían en sus vidas nuevas.

_**Continuará…**_


	13. Parte 13

**PARTE 13 **_Un lazo profundo_

Había pasado más de un mes desde que estaban en sus nuevos puestos como músicos de base del _Moon Castle_, todo iba viento en popa gracias a su gran talento y a su fama previa como meseras del restaurante. Para muchos clientes frecuentes fue una sorpresa ver que la pareja ahora estaba a cargo de la música, aunque eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando ayudaran a servir las mesas cuando los clientes superaban en mucho número a los meseros locales. Gracias a su nuevo salario y a las crecientes propinas y pagos por canciones, se habían hecho de la ropa elegante a la que estaban acostumbradas, de trajes de gala para funciones formales en el restaurante y, sobre todo, de cosas para la escuela como: instrumentos musicales nuevos, libros e incluso estaban ahorrando para comprar un automóvil. Por equipos de cómputo no se preocuparon, tal cual prometió Ami, les había armado un par de computadoras bastante buenas y veloces, incluso les había conseguido programas acordes a sus carreras y un modesto equipo digital de grabación de audio.

Mientras, en la escuela, las cosas iban mejor. Con más tiempo libre en sus manos, Haruka aprovechó para ingresar como auxiliar al equipo de carreras de la universidad, también había entrado al club de motorismo de manera formal, su amor por los motores y las ruedas no había sino aumentado en esos últimos meses. Su necesidad de constante velocidad y movimiento por fin tenían un escape, mismo que no tenía gracias a su primer trabajo como meseras. Michiru, por su lado, ingresó al equipo de natación. Hacía bastante tiempo que no tenía oportunidad de entrar a una piscina y estaba muy feliz de volver a hacerlo. La mejor parte de todo era, probablemente, que en medio año podrían terminar los trámites para sus becas, llevaban buenas calificaciones y desempeño general. Sumando a todo eso el hecho que trabajaban para sobrevivir, era seguro que se las aprobarían dadas sus circunstancias actuales.

Las cosas iban muy bien y la pareja pretendía aprovechar su buena racha. De primera mano habían aprendido que esos tiempos de fortuna no eran eternos y que debían trabajar duro para seguir adelante.

Aunque eso no quería decir que no se dieran un tiempo para pasarla bien, y no solamente en pareja. Solían recibir entre una o dos visitas por semana de parte de las chicas del restaurante, si no eran Makoto y Minako invitándolas a conocer nuevas y variadas tiendas, era Ami ayudando a arreglar las llamadas de emergencia técnicas. A veces, Haruka solía ser un tanto brusca con los equipos electrónicos y nunca faltaban sus llamadas con pánico bien disimulado. Por suerte, Michiru sí ponía atención a las clases de computación de Ami y sabía arreglar los problemas básicos.

Haruka regresaba a casa luego de sus actividades del club de motorismo. Estaba bastante entusiasmada de llegar a su impecable hogar manchada de aceite de motor, adoraba abrazar y besar a Michiru solo para mancharla y hacerla enojar. Su cara de horror simplemente no tenía precio. Michiru había regresado antes debido a que no tenía actividades con el club de natación, y aunque le hubiera encantado colarse a la piscina de las instalaciones, tenía mucha tarea pendiente antes de revisar el programa que tocarían esa noche en el _Moon Castle_. Ami acababa de mandárselos por correo electrónico.

Quizá, por mucho que a Michiru no le gustara todo eso de la tecnología nueva de avanzada, tenía que admitir que era muy útil para muchos casos.

- ¡Cariño, estoy en casa! – sonó la juguetona voz de Haruka apenas cruzó puerta.

Michiru se asomó con una sonrisa alegre al recibidor.

- Bienveni… - ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, vio con horror la ropa manchada de aceite de su pareja, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de cambiarse de ropa antes de salir del club de motorismo. – ¡Un paso más dentro de la casa y juro que te baño con la manguera del jardín! – amenazó con un gesto muy poco complacido mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.

- ¡Venga, dame un beso! – dijo con más alegría que de costumbre y se lanzó a abrazarla.

La rubia siempre solía salirse con la suya, cabía mencionarlo.

Michiru se rindió al gesto y acabó abrazando y besando a su novia… y manchándose de aceite la ropa, por cierto, volvería a enfadarse con ella en cuanto se percatara de ese detalle. El beso finalizó un largo rato después, mismo que casi amenazaba con subir a otro nivel de no haber sido por el inoportuno timbre del teléfono.

- Ve y lávate antes de que me enfade de nuevo – dijo Michiru apenas se separaron y fue a contestar la llamada.

- Me gusta más cuando te enfadas – murmuró Haruka con una risilla camino al cuarto, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Michiru.

La persona al otro lado de la línea era Setsuna. Habría una junta de personal por la tarde y tenían que llegar un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Al parecer, los dueños del restaurante iban a ir de revisión general y Setsuna no quería ninguna sorpresa ni disgusto para sus jefes. Las palabras exactas de Setsuna habían sido: "las quiero tan guapas como para que se enamoren de ustedes", Setsuna era la jefa y ella mandaba, si se trataba de verse bien, la pareja no tenía ningún problema al respecto.

Terminaron sus deberes pendientes a buena hora, comieron un poco, tomaron sus mejores trajes y salieron directo al _Moon Castle_ en la motocicleta. Ahora que podía pagar el combustible, Haruka prefería ir en motocicleta al trabajo y a la escuela. Solo usaba la bicicleta para salir a pasear con Michiru en sus días libres.

Llegaron sin mayor contratiempo y por primera vez se encontraron solas en los vestidores al entrar. Se asomaron ligeramente y vieron que Makoto y el resto de sus cocineros a cargo limpiaban bien la cocina mientras preparaban lo mejor de la carta, Minako, que desde hace un par de semanas era líder de meseros, estaba como maniática arreando gente y regañándolos por algún andar desaliñado o una apariencia poco apropiada. Setsuna andaba de un lado a otro revisando detalles y papeles, y era por demás seguro que Ami estaba encerrada en la oficina poniendo en orden documentos, permisos actualizados, cuentas y facturas.

Al ver el apuro general prefirieron arreglarse bien e ir a revisar los instrumentos.

Su turno normalmente era nocturno y comenzaba desde las siete hasta medianoche, salvo fiestas especiales donde les pedían tocar. Gracias a su contrato exclusivo con el _Moon Castle_, no les podían contratar para eventos fuera del mismo. Quizá el dinero ganado podía ser mayor, pero si se dedicaban a dar conciertos a diestra y siniestra podrían perder el ritmo estable y descuidar sus estudios. No les molestaba ser propiedad del restaurante a decir verdad. Y menos cuando Setsuna planeaba hacer una extensa y muy bien adornada carta de recomendación para la beca de la universidad.

- Me agrada cómo se ven, ahora vayan a la media luna y arreglen lo que deban arreglar, los jefes vendrán en cualquier momento y no quiero sorpresas – les dijo Setsuna apenas las vio salir del vestidor. - ¡Los que ya terminaron, vayan a ayudar a la cocina, pero no quiero que se ensucien, anden, a trabajar!

- Vaya que hoy está más tensa que de costumbre – murmuró Haruka apenas se puso a afinar el piano.

- Bueno, ya llevamos un buen tiempo aquí y no hemos conocido a los dueños del restaurante – respondió Michiru mientras hacía lo propio con el violín. – Hay que revisar el resto del equipo, desde hace un par de días suena extraño aquel altavoz.

- Sí, noté lo mismo. Será mejor arreglarlo o Setsuna nos come si algo suena mal.

- ¿Haruka, sabes arreglar esas cosas?  
- No, pero puedo intentarlo – sonrió.

- Mejor pido ayuda, si nos quedamos sin sonido, Setsuna nos va a comer vivas.

Haruka siguió afinando y limpiando concienzudamente el piano mientras tarareaba algo en voz baja. No se había percatado de lo mucho que se ensuciaban los instrumentos en ambientes más abiertos como ese.

Michiru fue directo con Ami. No que quisiera interrumpirla de su trabajo, pero sabía que ella también hacía de auxiliar técnica cuando se trataba de electrónica en general, y no porque se lo hubieran contado, si no que una vez que hubo un fallo eléctrico, lo primero que hizo Setsuna fue llevar a Ami al sótano a revisar las conexiones. Habían recuperado la luz en cuestión de un minuto y, si había alguien que pudiera darle un buen chequeo a los cables y uniones del equipo de sonido, era Ami.

- Con permiso – dijo Michiru apenas entró a la oficina. – Ami, ¿nos podrías echar una mano con algunas cosas?

- Claro – respondió con una sonrisa.

La chica no estaba haciendo nada a decir verdad, siempre tenía todo en orden y solo había limpiado la oficina a petición de Setsuna. La gerente solía ponerse algo paranoica cuando venían de visita los jefes, según comentarios de Makoto. O debía ser gente muy exigente, o era esa personalidad amante de la perfección y el orden que tenía Setsuna. O ambas cosas, seguramente.

Iban por el pasillo antes de llegar al área principal cuando Michiru le miró de reojo y le tocó un hombro.

- ¿Y cómo te fue, eh? Ya sabes, con ella… – preguntó en voz baja, provocando un enorme sonrojo en Ami. – No me has contado nada desde aquella vez.

Sonrió al ver que aquel gesto feliz entre el rojo de sus mejillas y su cara apenada quería decir que todo había salido bien. Se limitó a hacerle un cariño en el cabello, sin mencionar nada más, y llevarla a revisar los altavoces y las conexiones del equipo de sonido en general.

Apenas las vio llegar, Haruka se dedicó a coquetearle a Ami, pero sin resultado alguno todavía. De todas las chicas del restaurante, la chica genio era la única que aún no caía en su encanto. Aunque eso no era ningún motivo como para rendirse, no para Haruka, mucho menos cuando disfrutaba verla fruncir el entrecejo y negarse rotunda pero amablemente a sus insinuaciones. Aquella frecuente escena solo hacía sonreír a Michiru por debajo.

- Me rindo, ¿qué puedo hacer para que salgamos a pasear en la motocicleta? – insistió Haruka mientras limpiaba hasta la última mota de polvo de las teclas.

- Estoy bien, gracias, puedo caminar a casa sin problema – respondió Ami con gesto digno, provocando una sonrisa en la pareja. En ningún momento apartó la vista del altavoz que estaba revisando.

- ¡Yo voy contigo cuando quieras! – intervino Minako, que pasó como rayo cargando algunas cosas para acomodarlas.

- ¿Ves? Lleva a Minako a casa.

- Pero a la que quiero llevar es a ti, Ami. Anda, o descompongo mi computadora de nuevo y tendré que llevarte para que la repares – dijo con tono juguetón.

- Mal por ti, no tendrás con qué hacer los deberes de la universidad – respondió la chica genio sin dirigirle la mirada.

- ¿Y si te secuestro?

- Si lo haces, más vale que me la regreses entera – respondió Setsuna, que estaba supervisando todo y se había acercado a ellas. – Coquetea con Ami después, apúrense con eso, a los jefes les encanta llegar de sorpresa.

Las tres asintieron y siguieron trabajando. Luego de unos veinte minutos todo estuvo listo, mismos en los que la pianista siguió acosando a la chica más joven en voz baja. Ami regresó a su oficina a esperar, Haruka y Michiru solo se quedaron repasando las canciones del programa de esa noche.

- ¿No te vas a rendir, verdad? – preguntó Michiru con una sonrisa.

- Tengo una reputación que mantener, lo sabes – respondió Haruka con pose digna mientras tocaba una melodía en volumen bajo. – Dejaré de hacerlo cuando comience a caerle mal – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Sabes que le agradas, quizá algún día logres que suba contigo a la motocicleta – sonrió Michiru.

- Quizá… pero ya sabemos quién es la persona a la que más admira de nosotras dos – murmuró Haruka con un tono cómplice.

- Tú tienes más fans que yo – dijo con voz similar – al menos deja que disfrute a la que tengo.

Luego de una breve junta donde Setsuna indicó a todos que trabajaran como de costumbre, pero procurando más cuidado y atención de lo habitual, despachó a todos a sus respectivos puestos. No pasó demasiado después de la junta cuando llegaron los dueños del _Moon Castle_: la familia Tsukino. Iba el matrimonio acompañado de sus dos hijos: un pequeño que seguramente iba en primaria todavía, y una adolescente rubia acompañada por su galante novio. Según rumores que se escucharon después durante la noche, al parecer la hija de los Tsukino ya estaba comprometida en matrimonio con el atractivo joven. La rubia iba a heredar el restaurante y sus padres pensaban dejárselo a manera de regalo de bodas, para que ella y su pareja pudieran administrarlo.

Eso significaba que pronto tendrían un jefe nuevo. Setsuna no sentía demasiada confianza en la ruidosa y descuidada primogénita de sus jefes.

Haruka y Michiru saludaron a la familia Tsukino de manera amable, como era su buena costumbre, y se dedicaron a tocar el resto de la noche tal cuál era su trabajo. Aunque Haruka no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la rubia, y mucho menos de sonreírle. Cuando quería y la gente le agradaba a primera vista, Haruka podía ser una perfecta coqueta. No que a Michiru le molestara a decir verdad. Los celos no eran lo suyo, mucho menos cuando Haruka compensaba sus coqueteos en los momentos de intimidad. Y menos aún, cuando Michiru podía presumir de su única y dulce conquista con la chica genio.

Sucedió poco después de que Ami fuera a su casa a revisar bien algunos programas de los ordenadores, y a llevarles los dispositivos de grabación de audio que había conseguido. Era increíble que mucha gente se deshiciera de equipos nuevos solamente porque había salido una versión mejorada del mismo. La Dra. Mizuno solía compensar su ausencia con cosas materiales, no que las amistades de Ami Mizuno se quejaran, a decir verdad.

Luego de que los constantes acosos de Haruka pusieran a Ami tan roja como un tomate maduro y bastante incómoda, Michiru mandó a su rubia compañera a dar un paseo para que dejara de molestarla y la dejara trabajar en paz. La violinista contemplaba a Ami instalar los equipos mientras le daba unas clases rápidas de reparación básica. Si bien era cierto que el coqueteo de Haruka podía poner algo incómoda a Ami, era la atención de Michiru lo que hacía a la chica genio congelarse en su sitio.

Michiru quería saber a qué se debía tan tímida actitud, aunque bien se daba una idea y no era nada perverso como Haruka había comentado en más de una ocasión.

- Aunque tengan una educación conservadora con la música, con estos programas será sencillo hacer canciones y composiciones para grabarlas con sonido digital – explicó Ami luego de hacer que Michiru tocara algo con el violín para enseñarle a usar el programa y los dispositivos.

- Entonces ya solo es cuestión de guardarlas en las memorias, ¿verdad?

- Sí, creo que eso dará una buena presentación en sus trabajos.

- Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Ami, aun no sé cómo te vamos a pagar por todo esto – dijo Michiru con un tono dulce y una sonrisa encantadora.

Ante el gesto, la chica genio enrojeció aún más y bajó la cara mientras balbuceaba una accidentada respuesta. Eso provocó una mueca divertida en Michiru.

- Ya les dije que no es nada, lo hago con gusto – logró responder Ami antes de bajar más la cara por la pena.

- Sabes, me he estado preguntando por qué te comportas así cuando estamos a solas – murmuró con la misma sonrisa divertida. – ¿Somos amigas, o no?

- ¡Sí! – respondió de inmediato y levantó la cara, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de mar de Michiru. – Ah… yo…

- ¿Por qué te da tanta pena estar conmigo, eh? – insistió, colocándose frente a ella para encararla mejor.

La chica genio comenzó a tartamudear bastante, sin que se le entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que trataba de decir. Michiru, en un intento de calmar a la chica, solo atinó a abrazarla con dulzura. Ami se tensó por unos segundos, luego suspiró hondamente y se rindió al gesto, sin responderlo.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó, acariciando su cabello, un leve movimiento de cabeza de la chica le dio el sí. – Ami, eres muy linda, sin contar que eres un genio. Pero sabes que yo ya tengo a alguien y…

- ¡N-No! ¡No es eso! – dijo de inmediato mientras la encaraba de golpe.

- ¿Uh? – rió un poco. - ¿Entonces solo me ilusionaste? – dijo en tono de broma… mismo que su amiga más joven no captó.

- Bueno, en parte, pero no como crees… es solo que… yo… - la intensidad de esos ojos marinos estaba quitándole seguridad a Ami. – Son muchas cosas.

- Soy toda oídos.

Según palabras de la propia Ami, confesó haber sido deslumbrada por Michiru desde la primera vez que la vio, pero no con un destello de amor como sucedía en el caso de Makoto y Minako con Haruka, no. Era más como admiración. Michiru sabía, sin embargo y pese a lo que ella dijera, que sí había una pequeñísima chispa de amor en sus palabras. Ami quería ser un poco más cercana a Michiru, ser su amiga y compartir más cosas. Luego de escuchar que Michiru estaba en el equipo de natación, Ami había comentado que ella también nadaba y que le gustaba mucho hacerlo, incluso tenía un pase a una piscina privada que le había dado su madre. Se había ofrecido a conseguirle una Michiru, pero hasta ese momento no se había concretado nada.

- Si tuviera una hermana mayor – dijo por fin – me gustaría que fuera como tú.

- Y de haber tenido una hermana menor, entonces me hubiera encantado que fueras tú, Ami – respondió Michiru, abrazándola más fuerte.

- Michiru…

- Entonces era eso, ya veo… - murmuró. – Pues sigo esperando ese pase para que vayamos a nadar juntas, incluso podríamos competir un poco, ¿qué dices?

- Sí, me encantaría – respondió, ya con más confianza.

- Ahora suelta lo otro de lo que quieres hablar, Ami – dijo Michiru, que nada le había costado adivinar que la chica todavía tenía algo que decir.

Lo siguiente casi provocó una risa en la violinista. Lo segundo que Ami tenía que decirle, era que necesitaba consejo sobre una chica cercana a ella. Michiru ya sabía que Ami vivía a medio tiempo en un templo sintoísta cuando su madre tenía que ausentarse mucho tiempo. De lo que se enteró en esa plática, fue que se llevaba muy bien con la nieta del sacerdote, Rei, que tenía la misma edad que Ami y que trabajaba en el templo como sacerdotisa. Se enteró que luego de mucho tiempo, la constante presencia y atención de Rei había despertado algo en Ami. Y ese sentimiento no la había dejado en paz en esos últimos meses.

Luego de conocer a Haruka y Michiru, y saber que ambas eran chicas y una pareja romántica, pensó que en algún momento podría preguntar por consejo de alguien que sí sabía de ese tema. Claro, en caso que lograra hacerse amiga de ellas. Y como lo había logrado, ya solo necesitaba un empujón para animarse a platicar de ello. El empujón fue ese apretado y cariñoso abrazo de Michiru.

- ¿Cómo es ella? – preguntó Michiru apenas Ami terminó de contar la historia.

- Es muy seria, tiene un carácter muy fuerte, es explosiva si la provocan y algo malhumorada… al menos en público. Conmigo es un poco más cálida – dijo con un tono perdido en un nuevo sonrojo.

- Es decir, todo lo contrario a ti – comentó Michiru con una risilla. – Te daré un consejo que me funcionó: arriésgate. Sé tú misma y arriésgate. Si eso que sientes es verdadero y de verdad quieres llegar a otro nivel con ella, solo arriésgate… y prepárate para aceptar las consecuencias de lo que suceda. ¿Entiendes? No hay una fórmula ni secreto que te pueda dar para que ella te corresponda, no la hay.

- Entiendo.

- El amor es solo eso, amor. No importa de quién te enamores siempre y cuando seas tú misma y estés segura de lo que quieres, Ami – continuó, abrazándola más fuerte y recordando la vez que ella y Haruka se dieron cuenta que se querían la una a la otra.

- Gracias, Michiru. Necesitaba escuchar algo así.

- Para eso estamos las amigas… o mejor dicho las hermanas mayores – rió, provocando una risilla en Ami. - ¿Y por qué no les comentaste de esto a Makoto y a Minako, eh?

- Ya sabes cómo son con éstas cosas… - murmuró. – Son algo impulsivas.

- Ni que lo menciones – hubo unos segundos de silencio. - ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Sí, muchas gracias, Michiru.

Para rematar, la violinista le dio un beso en la frente a Ami y por fin la soltó. Ya había terminado con su trabajo y solo bebieron un poco de té hasta que Haruka regresó de su paseo. Luego de platicar un rato y de explicarle a Haruka cómo funcionaba el nuevo equipo, Ami regresó al templo. Su madre no estaba y era en esos casos cuando iba a quedarse con la sacerdotisa.

Cuando Haruka preguntó qué había pasado cuando no estuvo, Michiru le respondió que era secreto.

No le diría nada a Haruka hasta que Ami le contara cómo le había ido con la sacerdotisa. Le gustaba tener ese pequeño secreto, y le encantaba darle ideas incompletas a Haruka, mismas que ésta automáticamente interpretaba como algo subido de tono durante su ausencia.

A Haruka se sentía feliz, y un poco celosa, que Michiru tuviera alguien con quién platicar. Ella igualmente se había hecho muy amiga de Makoto y Minako, muy independiente a su cantada idolatría por la pianista. A veces salían a pasear y la pasaban bastante bien juntas. Se sentía bien tener amistades con las cuales compartir más cosas.

Haruka y Michiru se tenían la una a la otra desde aquella vez que se vieron cuando eran niñas, siempre se habían tenido la una a la otra sin importar los demás. Ahora era un poco distinto y tenían amigas, buenas y sinceras amigas. Quizá su lazo amoroso era muy profundo, estrecho e inquebrantable, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera espacio para conocer a personas con las cuales compartir un poco más de sí mismas.

Esa noche, en el restaurante, hicieron lo suyo y se entregaron la una a la otra por medio de la música, como siempre lo habían hecho. No había nada distinto, solo tenían que ser ellas mismas tocando. Los dueños quedaron encantados con la música, dejando a Setsuna muy feliz y con un pequeño extra en su pago semanal, seguramente.

Por la madrugada, ya en casa, se contentaron con dormir en un apretado abrazo.

- Si Setsuna se entera que estuviste mandando miradas coquetas a la siguiente jefa, te va a comer viva – murmuró Michiru, enterrando su cara en el hombro de Haruka.

- Lo sé, Setsuna es divertida cuando se enoja.

- La chica está comprometida.

- También lo sé, y me alegro por ella, se le ve muy feliz. Estará para siempre al lado de la persona que más ama. Y sé que estará más feliz cuando llegue ese momento.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, porque yo sentí lo mismo cuando vinimos a vivir juntas a éste lugar. Porque esto es como estar casadas, ¿o no?

Aquel comentario hizo reír a Michiru por lo bajo. Abrazó más fuerte a su pareja y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Tienes razón, lo es – dijo Michiru apenas dejó de besarla. – Y quiero que en las vacaciones vayamos a… - le mordió un poco el oído. – Una especie de luna de miel, es lo único que nos falta. ¿Qué dices?

- Me encantaría – murmuró. – Ahora, a adormir, mañana tenemos clase. Descansa, Michiru.

- Buenas noches, Haruka.

Un beso se hizo presente, de nuevo el apretado abrazo y por fin durmieron.

_**Continuará…**_


	14. Parte 14

**PARTE 14 **_Luna de Miel con limón_

Siempre les había gustado el sabor de las vacaciones de verano. Y aunque tenían que seguir trabajando, al menos tenían oportunidad de levantarse más tarde que de costumbre y despreocuparse de los deberes escolares. No solo eso, en el _Moon Castle_ igualmente se daban unos días libres en vacaciones. Era solo un fin de semana a mitad de las vacaciones de verano, pero era suficiente para recuperarse del trabajo de todo el año.

Todos se quedaron hasta tarde en la madrugada antes de su fin de semana libre del restaurante. Según indicaciones de Setsuna, todo tenía que quedar en orden, brillante, higienizado y tan limpio, que incluso pudieran comer directo del suelo. Los trabajadores sabían que Setsuna no bromeaba y era completamente capaz de eso y de mucho más. Limpiaron y pusieron todo en orden, desde la más pequeña maceta hasta las lámparas caras que colgaban del techo. No quedó ni una sola mota de polvo y mucho menos una simple gota de grasa en la cocina.

Una vez que el restaurante estuvo tan brillante como espejo nuevo, Setsuna cerró bien y dejó ir a los trabajadores.

Haruka planeaba aprovechar muy bien ese fin de semana y todo era una sorpresa para Michiru. Tenía cada detalle fríamente calculado, y no solo eso, tenía de cómplices a sus fans Minako, Makoto y a una todavía reacia Ami. La joven no se pudo negar a ayudar con el plan luego de escuchar que Michiru sería muy feliz con eso.

Para evitar que la violinista sospechara nada, Haruka invitó a las tres chicas a la casa a dormir. Estaba segura de que Makoto no tendría problemas, que nadie notaría la ausencia de Minako y que Ami había avisado a la sacerdotisa que pasaría la noche con unas amistades. Fueron directo a casa de la pareja luego de salir del trabajo. Para el pequeño grupo fue particularmente emocionante pasear de madrugada en la ciudad, más que nada para las chicas más jóvenes. Incluso pasaron a una de esas tiendas que siempre estaban abiertas las veinticuatro horas para comprar algo para beber. Makoto se preocupó por llevar algo para comer desde su casa, ese día ya no tuvo oportunidad de usar la cocina, por lo que previno un pequeño lunch para la madrugada.

- ¡Salud por nuestros días libres! – fue el brindis de Haruka apenas se sirvieron algunos vasos de jugo. Si no compraron vino o alguna bebida alcohólica, fue porque Haruka y Michiru no querían ser una mala influencia para sus amigas menores de edad.

Aunque Makoto solía tomar vino, cabía mencionarlo, como buena chef tenía que conocer de esas cosas.

Las demás respondieron el brindis con alegría y bebieron sus jugos. Eran las dos de la mañana y el grupo comía la deliciosa comida de Makoto, su conversación era bastante amena y el tema era sobre qué harían en esos días libres. Makoto y Minako irían a un parque de diversiones, de compras al centro y a varios lugares más…todo en afán de cazar chicos según dijeron, el par de jovencitas parecía tener mucha prisa en conseguir novio. Ami, por su lado, acompañaría a su amiga sacerdotisa a un entrenamiento que tendría en una montaña a un par de horas de la ciudad; Michiru sabía que Ami aprovecharía ese momento para dar un paso más con ella.

Cuando las más jóvenes preguntaron los planes de la pareja, Haruka fue la primera en responder con un tono un tanto aburrido.

- Creo que la pasaremos en casa holgazaneando – murmuró la pianista luego de comer una croqueta de carne de un solo bocado.

- No teníamos planes de todos modos, un descanso nos caería muy bien – agregó Michiru, visiblemente desencantada de ser las únicas que se quedarían en casa. – Quizá salgamos de paseo por ahí, creo.

Ante la respuesta de Michiru, todas sonrieron un poco, cómplices.

La pareja sabía que, hasta que no les dieran la aprobación de su beca, no podían derrochar sus ahorros por ahí. Tendrían que esperar a regresar de vacaciones para ver si habían o no aceptado la solicitud. Setsuna había hecho la recomendación para ellas y de verdad esperaban que entre eso, sus buenas calificaciones y sus actividades de club como referencia, contaran con ese extra que les daría una gran tranquilidad a su modesta y un tanto austera forma de vida.

- Creo que eso de ir a cazar chicos no es una buena idea – enseguida les dijo Haruka a su par de fans.

- ¿Lo dices porque no quieres competencia? – preguntó Michiru con una risilla y olvidando casi de inmediato que ellas no saldrían a ningún lado.

El comentario provocó una risa general en las otras tres chicas y una sonrisa coqueta de Haruka.

- La competencia no me preocupa – dijo con aires galantes, para enseguida volver a mirar a Makoto y a Minako. – Mejor disfruten el tiempo que tienen, si alguien va a llegar a sus vidas, no es necesario que busquen demasiado – enseguida rectificó. – No que no deban esperar sentadas, no… es solo que deben dejar que las cosas se den solas, con naturalidad. Solo disfruten y conozcan a la gente poco a poco, no busquen novio, solo gente con la cual pasarla bien y sentirse a gusto.

Aquellas palabras parecieron hacer efecto en el par de chicas, Michiru sonrió por lo bajo y Ami miró a otro lado, ligeramente sonrojada. Makoto y Minako suspiraron al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron una mirada, para enseguida volver a ver a la pianista.

- ¿Fue así como terminaste con Michiru? – preguntó Minako con una sonrisa traviesa.

La repentina pregunta hizo respingar a la pareja por un momento, mas no tardaron en recobrar la compostura. Michiru rió un poco y bebió más jugo, mientras Haruka se tomó un momento mas recuperarse de un pequeño sonrojo. La violinista miró al par y les sonrió, amable.

- Algo así… dejen que todo fluya con naturalidad como dice Haruka, antes de que se den cuenta, su corazón estará latiendo con fuerza cada que vean a la persona adecuada para ustedes.

Makoto y Minako sonrieron, Haruka solo pareció satisfecha y Ami seguía un tanto hundida en sus propios pensamientos y el rojo de sus mejillas.

- ¡Entonces que siga la fiesta! – fue el grito de la rubia mesera apenas el ambiente se le hizo demasiado silencioso.

- Nada de eso, jovencita, tenemos que ir a dormir – intervino enseguida Michiru, severa.

- ¡Pero…!

- Si queremos aprovechar el día, hay que dormir bien, ¿entendido? – continuó la joven, mirando a sus tres invitadas con gesto propio. Obtuvo una afirmación silenciosa de las chicas y sonrió. – Bien, les toca el cuarto de invitados, dos caben en una cama, pero creo que a una le tocará suelo; iré por mantas y cobijas.

- No me molestaría que Ami se durmiera entre nosotras dos – murmuró Haruka con gesto travieso, provocando que la chica más joven escupiera el jugo que bebía en ese momento y comenzara a toser.

Entre risas, algunos reproches, reclamaciones, escenas de fingidos celos y demás, al fin se fueron a dormir.

Pero no pasaron ni dos horas cuando Haruka se levantó de la cama y comenzó a empacar un par de mochilas en completo silencio. Era una suerte que Michiru estuviera particularmente cansada y no amenazara con despertarse de un momento a otro. De las dos, Michiru tenía el sueño más pesado y rara vez se despertaba por las noches.

Apenas empacó lo necesario, salió del dormitorio principal. En la sala, sus tres invitadas esperaban con cierta impaciencia.

- ¿Ya llamaron al taxi? – preguntó Haruka en voz baja mientras dejaba las mochilas a un lado de la puerta.

- Llegará en unos diez minutos – respondió Ami con el mismo volumen. – Son confiables, mamá y yo solemos usarlos bastante. No te preocupes.

- Ten – dijo enseguida Makoto, dándole un par de llaves a Haruka, estaban atadas a una cadena delgada, por lo que pudo colgárselas al cuello para que no las extraviara. – Es la casa número 23, aquí están la dirección completa e indicaciones – le extendió un papel doblado. – Dáselas al taxista y llegarán sin problemas.

- Ustedes vayan y diviértanse, Makoto y yo cuidaremos la casa y del jardín mientras ustedes no están.

Haruka les sonrió y no evitó darles un fuerte abrazo a las tres, al mismo tiempo. Hacía un par de semanas les había comentado que seguramente se quedarían en casa por razones que ellas ya conocían, a lo que Makoto comentó que sus padres le habían dejado una casa de playa como herencia. Solía ir seguido, así que la casa estaba en buenas condiciones. No tardó demasiado en ofrecérselas para que pudieran disfrutar de esos días libres sin necesidad de gastar tanto. No pasó mucho antes de que el par, con Ami incluida apenas le contaron, comenzaran a fantasear con un fin de semana romántico a la orilla del mar y con el sol derritiéndose en el horizonte…

Haruka también lo imaginó… con algunos extras que ellas no necesitaban saber, por lo que no se negó al ofrecimiento de Makoto ni al plan en general de las chicas. Ya buscaría la manera de agradecerles todo, mientras, planeaba aprovechar al máximo esa oportunidad.

Luego de darle algunas indicaciones más a Haruka, escucharon al taxi llegar y estacionarse frente al domicilio. Era hora de llevar a cabo su plan.

Algunas horas después, Michiru apretó los ojos al sentir una intensa luz contra sus párpados. Una fresca brisa le daba de frente y un calor cómodo y ese perfume que ya conocía la abrazaban de manera protectora. Un ligero y constante movimiento era lo que la había estado arrullando todo ese tiempo. Se acomodó contra al suave cuerpo de Haruka y abrió los ojos contra su ropa, a manera que no le diera la luz de forma tan directa. Aunque se sentía en una posición bastante extraña ahora que podía reflexionarlo mejor.

- ¿Haruka? – murmuró Michiru entre sueños y se incorporó.

- Buenos días – sonrió la aludida.

A Michiru le tomó algunos segundos más coordinar su situación actual. Y al darse cuenta de todo, soltó un grito de sorpresa: estaba en un taxi, vestida en pijamas, con una cobija tapándole y había estado acostada en las piernas de Haruka todo ese tiempo.

Ante el gesto sorpresivo, el taxista solo sonrió mientras Haruka era víctima de una incontrolable risa mientras veía a una aterrada y ruborizada Michiru.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – logró preguntar apenas recuperó la voz.

- A disfrutar de nuestros días libres, por supuesto – fue la sonriente respuesta de Haruka. – Te contaré todo cuando lleguemos – dijo enseguida, invitándola a recostarse de nuevo.

Michiru no se negó al gesto, pero no pasó demasiado antes de que prefiriera ir sentada para mirar el paisaje. No tardó en sentir una felicidad inmensa al sentir el característico aroma del mar golpear su nariz y ver una mancha azul pintándose por todo el horizonte.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a una pequeña, colorida y muy bien ubicada propiedad frente a la playa, por encima de una colina rocosa. Haruka le pagó al taxista, bajó sus cosas y ambas fueron directo a la casa… Michiru necesitaba cambiarse por algo más apropiado…

Haruka le dio un vestido ligero de tonos claros y sus sandalias favoritas, mientras ella se vistió de manera varonil como de costumbre, pero igualmente ligera para estar a tono con el ambiente cálido.

- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa? – preguntó Haruka en cuanto Michiru terminó de regresar a la realidad.

- Sí, pero… - de todos modos seguía confundida. - ¿Cómo…?

- Esta es la Luna de Miel que mencionamos aquella vez. Agradécele a las chicas cuando lleguemos. Esto es de Makoto, ella y Minako se quedaron a cuidar la casa, y Ami contactó a los taxis más seguros y baratos de toda la ciudad. Tendremos hoy, el sábado y parte del domingo para pasarla bien en la playa. ¿Te agrada la idea?

Michiru no pudo responder con palabras. Lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos de Haruka, rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y darle un beso intenso y lleno de pasión. Uno que la rubia no dudó un solo segundo en corresponder.

Dejándose llevar por la alegría y el deseo del momento, Michiru llevó a Haruka al sillón todavía entre apasionados besos. La rubia quedó debajo, aunque de momento no parecía importarle mucho su posición actual. Michiru profundizó aún más el gesto usando su lengua para entrar en la boca de Haruka, haciéndola gemir ligeramente. Pasado un largo rato, ambas se despegaron para poder respirar mejor.

- Lo tomaré como un "sí" – murmuró Haruka entre jadeos.

Pero Michiru no respondió nada, liberó el cuello de Haruka y dejó que sus delgadas manos exploraran bajo la ropa de su pareja, provocando que la rubia respingara de la sorpresa y fuera víctima de un intenso escalofrío de placer que le recorrió el cuerpo.

No había más que decir, no cuando el deseo se esparció en ambos cuerpos.

- Les agradeceré a las chicas cuando volvamos a casa – murmuró Michiru mientras mordía juguetonamente los labios de Haruka, y sus manos se encargaban de jugar con el par de pechos de la rubia bajo su ropa. – Y tú te mereces un castigo por el susto que me diste – agregó, mordiéndole un poco el cuello.

- ¡Hey! – reclamó la rubia, pero no pudo mantener mucho tiempo su gesto enojado por culpa de esos dedos jugando bajo su ropa. – N-No es justo…

- Te amo… - murmuró Michiru contra los otros labios, antes de ceder nuevamente ante otro apasionado beso.

Michiru se dejó llevar por su creciente deseo. No iba a permitir que Haruka la quitara de donde estaba, quizá después la dejaría estar arriba, pero de momento quería mantener su posición y demostrarle a Haruka lo mucho que le había gustado la sorpresa.

Sin dejar de besarla, liberó una mano y dejó a la otra seguir jugando en el torso de su compañera. Con la libre se encargó de desabotonar la camisa y de hacerse un poco más de espacio. Parecía complacida por la pasividad de Haruka. No era lo normal, pero agradeció que esa vez cediera. Enseguida se encargó de desabrochar los pantalones cortos y de meter su otra mano a la nueva zona disponible.

Haruka respingó al sentir el par de manos de Michiru en sus puntos más sensibles, todo sin descuidar el profundo beso. Comenzó a sudar, mezcla del placer y el calor general del ambiente. Pronto sintió que ese par de labios abandonaban los suyos para lamer su cuello de manera amplia.

No se atrevió a hacer nada al ver que esa boca que tanto amaba seguía bajando más y más, sin molestarse por quitarle la ropa del todo, solo haciéndose espacio suficiente para llegar al centro de su cuerpo.

Luego de un largo y tortuoso rato, irrumpiendo el silencioso ambiente, un grito abandonó la boca de Haruka sin querer, presa del placer.

Para cuando fue el turno de la rubia, ella sí se molestó en quitar todo lo que le estorbaba para poder admirar ese cuerpo que conocía como la palma de su mano, y que, sin embargo, siempre le producía el mismo efecto de fascinación cada que podía admirarlo. Como si cada ocasión fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

Compartieron besos y caricias casi hasta mediodía, justo cuando su estómago comenzó a pedir comida de manera incesante. Fue un gruñido proveniente del estómago de Haruka lo que provocó una divertida risa de Michiru. Ya no pudo darle el beso que tenía planeado para su ombligo y optó por sentarse en el sillón, aun entre risas. La rubia igualmente se sentó un momento antes de buscar su ropa para vestirse de nuevo. Michiru se quedó así un poco más. Le gustaba mucho la sensación de la brisa marina en su piel.

Haruka llegó con unos recipientes que tenían comida que les había puesto Makoto, por lo que su almuerzo fue bastante agradable. Definitivamente, Michiru tenía que pagarles de alguna manera a las chicas por ser tan atentas y amables con ellas, ya pensaría en algo, tenía que ser algo lindo en definitiva. Ya después pensaría qué hacer, de momento quería salir a pasear a la playa con Haruka. Y quizá nadar un rato. La rubia aceptó la idea de salir a la playa con ella y dar una larga caminata.

Cabía mencionar que Michiru decidió guardar las llaves de la casa ella misma para evitar que Haruka las perdiera. No que desconfiara del todo de ella… bueno, sí, quizá un poco. Cuando Haruka se emocionaba de más, solía olvidarse de algunas cosas. No quería que las llaves de la casa fueran unas de esas cosas.

Apenas se colocó un precioso traje de baño en tonos esmeralda, Michiru estuvo lista para salir con Haruka, quien solo prefirió salir con sus pantalones cortos y la camisa holgada en color claro.

- Es una playa muy linda – murmuró la violinista de mano de Haruka. Por ser verano la playa tenía gente, pero no demasiada como para no disfrutar bien del paseo. Esa no era una zona turística, por lo que el ambiente medianamente ruidoso era perfecto para darse cuenta que eran vacaciones. - ¿Cuánto tiempo fue de camino?

- Unas tres horas por autopista – respondió Haruka con una sonrisa inmensa. – No imaginaba que la playa nos quedaría tan cerca. Prometo que vendremos seguido cuando tengamos más fondos.

- No tienes porqué prometerlo, sé que vamos a lograrlo – dijo Michiru enseguida, apretando un poco más la mano de Haruka.

- Pero, por mientras, pasémosla bien. Traje suficiente dinero para pagarnos buenas comidas estos días. No creo que sean tan deliciosas como la comida de Makoto, pero será mejor que nada – rió Haruka y por fin se animaron a entrar al agua.

La pasaron en la playa algunas horas, suficientes para llamar la atención de varias personas que igualmente disfrutaban de su verano en esa playa. Incluso se las arreglaron para jugar pelota con algunos niños y hacer amistad con una pareja de ancianos. Últimamente se habían hecho bastante sociables, claro, si la persona en turno les era agradable de alguna manera, si no, se volvían la pareja cerrada de antes que solo vivía para verse la una a la otra.

Fueron a comer a un pequeño restaurante familiar cerca de la zona comercial del área. Aunque ciertamente nada parecía superar la sazón de Makoto, la comida de ahí tenía un agradable sabor de hogar y un ambiente cómodo y agradable. Seguramente comerían ahí el resto del tiempo que les quedaba de Luna de Miel. Ninguna de las dos tenía ánimo alguno de cocinar, a pesar de que la casa estaba bien equipada y funcional.

Luego de comer, la pasaron holgazaneando en la playa, aprovechando para tomar un poco de color tostado en la piel. Se robaban besos a ratos, dejaban que sus manos se entrelazaran y permitían que el tiempo pasara lentamente. Hacía mucho que no tenían oportunidad de que las cosas fueran así: sin prisa, con calma, todo fluyendo a su alrededor sin preocupación alguna y solo concentrándose en su cercanía.

Era como si su tiempo libre tuviera un mejor sabor luego de todo el trabajo duro y el esfuerzo por llegar hasta ese punto. Era como decir que la comida sabía mejor cuando uno tenía hambre aunque fuera la de siempre. Justo por eso pasaban. Todos sus momentos sabían mejor aunque fueran los de costumbre, sus besos, sus abrazos, compartir la cama, verse incluso a los ojos tenía un mejor sabor de boca cuando la breve distancia, los deberes, el trabajo y el cansancio hacían de las suyas.

Todo cambio era para bien si sabían aprovecharlo, eso les había dicho el Teniente por teléfono una vez. Y ellas lo estaban aprovechando al máximo.

Pasaron ese fin de semana como nunca antes, justo como su fuera la Luna de Miel que no habían tenido antes. Y sabían que su siguiente oportunidad de estar así sería mucho mejor.

_**Continuará...**_


	15. Parte 15

**PARTE 15 **_Una Mirada al Futuro_

Aquella oportunidad era como haber lanzado una moneda al aire y esperar que saliera cara o cruz, ellas sabían que de eso se trataba, de un buen golpe de suerte. Pero sucedió, aquello por lo que habían trabajado tanto desde que entraron a la universidad se cumplió: les habían otorgado la beca. Su felicidad fue tal, que no evitaron compartirlo con todo mundo en el _Moon Castle_.

En cuestión de algunas semanas pudieron darse algunos lujos más, incluso comprar ese automóvil a crédito que tanto le urgía a Haruka; con ayuda de Setsuna, claro estaba. Habían ajustado su sueldo del restaurante a lo mínimo para cubrir los pagos del vehículo. Pero con ayuda de la beca y propinas extra cuando se animaban a cubrir puestos ausentes de otros meseros, su vida financiera iba muy bien. El Teniente también se puso muy contento con la noticia apenas le contaron.

Como noticia aparte, el que la Dama y el Caballero pidieran el número telefónico de las chicas era un gran avance. Michiru no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír.

- Si las sigues jalando así le vas a arrancar un brazo – reclamó Makoto con gesto poco feliz.

- Lo dice la que casi se le cuelga del cuello – alegó Minako, mirando con mala cara a su mejor amiga.

- Pues nadie te invitó a nuestra cita, mi querida Minako.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues entérate que ella me quiere más a mí.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Sí es cierto!

Haruka solo pudo soltar unas carcajadas de genuina diversión. Las tres caminaban por el parque de la ciudad, la chef y la mesera en cada brazo de la pianista. Y no, ni siquiera era una cita, fue un encuentro más bien casual en el parque que el par de inmediato aprovechó para pegarse a Haruka como era su buena costumbre. No que a la pianista le molestara, después de todo se trataba de sus queridas fans.

Ese día Michiru se fue a nadar con Ami en el deportivo de la ciudad. Haruka prefirió salir a pasear por su cuenta, a sabiendas que provocaría a Ami por mucho que se esforzara en no hacerlo. Aunque a Michiru también le divertía ver cómo molestaba a Ami, incluso ella sabía cuándo debían dejar descansar un poco a la chica genio si es que Haruka pretendía, algún día, llevarla de paseo en la motocicleta o en su auto nuevo. Además, a Haruka le agradaba mucho que Michiru tuviera una buena amiga con la cual compartir un poco más y hacer el papel de hermana mayor.

En su propio caso, ella más bien parecía un hermano mayor con dos hermanitas muy molestas y divertidas.

- ¿Seguras que tienen el día libre y no escaparon de Setsuna? – preguntó Haruka apenas tomaron asiento en una explanada, a la sombra de un árbol.

- Son las ventajas de ser las jefas de nuestras secciones – canturreó Minako luego de un sorbo de refresco. – Setsuna me ha dicho que, si sigo con mi buen trabajo, podría darme lugar como Jefe de Recursos Humanos.

- Eso suena demasiado propio para ti, mi querida Minako – murmuró Makoto con tono malicioso.

- ¡Hey, tengo buen ojo para las personas! – alegó la rubia ante la divertida mirada de Haruka.

- Tiene un muy buen punto – agregó la pianista, haciéndole un par de cariños en la cabeza a su joven amiga.

- Era broma, era broma – rió Makoto. - Espero que pronto suceda eso, porque así tendrás un poco más de tiempo libre y podremos salir a pasear más seguido.

La plática siguió un poco más, Haruka estaba contenta porque el par había tomado en serio su consejo de dejar de buscar novio de manera tan desesperada. Ya se estaban dando el tiempo de conocer más gente en muchos lugares, incluido el restaurante, prueba de ello era que solían responder constantes llamadas a sus móviles y mensajes de texto de distintas personas. También se les veía más alegres y menos tensas, y eso igualmente se reflejaba en el buen trabajo que habían estado haciendo en el _Moon Castle_ en esas últimas semanas.

La plática se fue extendiendo entre bromas, algunas cosas que Haruka les contaba sobre la escuela y las vivencias en los ratos libres del par de chicas. Lo bueno era que tanto Michiru como ella hacían todas sus tareas con especial dedicación, por lo que tenían su tiempo libre completo. En cuanto a los deberes que incluían música de manera práctica, quizá hacían un poco de trampa llevando sus tareas al trabajo y usando el escenario del _Moon Castle_ para presentar composiciones propias. Todas hechas por Michiru, por cierto, Haruka estaba feliz con acompañarle en el piano y no quebrarse tanto la cabeza. Michiru estaba hecha para esas cosas, Haruka no.

Todo iba en completo orden, quizá demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero así era y no pensaban desaprovechar la oportunidad.

- ¡Oye, Tenou! – gritó una voz de repente.

El trío levantó la mirada y vieron a un par de jóvenes acercarse. Se trataba de dos miembros del club de motorismo de la universidad, chicos un par de años mayores que la rubia. No que Haruka tuviera grandes amistades en la escuela, pero tenía un trato suficiente con compañeros de clases y de club como para no ser tachada de antisocial; le agrada que la tuvieran como una persona reservada.

Haruka, por cierto, tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para recordar los nombres de esos chicos.

No fue complicado darse cuenta que su par de amigas habían quedado particularmente encantadas con esos dos compañeros de universidad. Según opiniones de otras chicas, ese par era guapo, según Haruka, no tenían ninguna gracia; pero su opinión no contaba mucho cuando no estaba muy interesada en intimar con más gente de su universidad.

No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que ese par y su par de fans intercambiaran números telefónicos.

Haruka no dijo nada al respecto, estaba bien que ellas hicieran muchas amistades, ese había sido su consejo después de todo.

- No quisiera irme, pero tengo que ir por Michiru, quedé de pasar por ella al deportivo. Si no salgo ahora, la dejaré esperando mucho y no sea que quiera escapar con alguien – se despidió Haruka de las chicas.

- Con cuidado, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo – respondió Minako. – Nosotras también tenemos que volver a casa.

- Nos vemos, nos saludas a Ami si la vez – agregó Makoto y al fin dejaron ir a Haruka.

La alta chica se despidió con un gesto de sus dos amigas y se retiró a pie. Había dejado el automóvil en un estacionamiento público a un par de calles de ahí. El deportivo le quedaba a poco más de media hora en auto y, no que no tuviera la capacidad física de hacerlo, pero prefería ir sobre ruedas que a pie.

Por otro lado, en el deportivo, Michiru y Ami buceaban luego de un par de carreras a lo largo de la piscina. Los otros nadadores en el sitio presenciaron la carrera y no pudieron más que admirarse de lo veloces que eran las chicas. Michiru ganó en todas las ocasiones ayudada de su largo y delgado físico en comparación con la constitución de su compañera más joven. Tampoco que le hubiera llevado una significativa ventaja, pero poco más de un segundo de ventaja era más que suficiente para dejar en claro su victoria.

No que a Ami le molestara perder, o que Michiru le echara en cara los resultados.

Luego de un rato, el sitio quedó para su completo uso, cosa que el par aprovechó para flotar, solo dejándose llevar por el capricho del agua.

- Entonces… ¿es verdad que aún no le dices nada a tu amiga sacerdotisa? – preguntó Michiru de repente, asustando a su compañera de nado al grado que perdió la concentración y se hundió.

Una divertida risa de Michiru fue suficiente para que Ami se sonrojara mucho apenas salió a flote de nuevo. Tosía un poco gracias al agua que tragó sin querer. No que a la violinista le gustara del todo, pero vaya que era divertido hacerla respingar así, ahora entendía esa manía de Haruka de molestarla tanto.

- ¡Michiru! – alegó Ami, sonrojada de manera linda.

- Ya, ya, tranquila – dijo la violinista, haciéndole unas caricias en el cabello para que quitara la cara de puchero que había puesto. – No quería asustarte así… es solo que ya ha pasado algo de tiempo y aun no me das ninguna noticia. Por un momento pensé que ya habrías hablado con ella, pero sé que no porque aún no me dices nada al respecto. Y recuerda que prometiste contarme todo lo que pasara.

- Sí, lo prometí – respondió, apenada y todavía sonrojada.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Nada aun. Es complicado decirle algo a Rei cuando la pasa diciendo que no necesita algo tan molesto como una relación de pareja – explicó Ami, no tan entusiasmada pese a la sonrisa pequeña en su rostro. – Como sacerdotisa tiene voto de castidad, no estoy del todo segura de que decirle mis sentimientos sea una buena idea. Podría rechazarme o meterse en problemas. No quiero perderla.

Vaya que era una situación complicada, más para alguien que destilaba tanta timidez e inseguridad como Ami. A manera de calmarla un poco, Michiru le hizo algunos cariños más en el cabello antes de invitarla a salir del agua. Ami no se negó ni al gesto ni a la invitación.

- ¿De verdad la quieres, Ami? – preguntó Michiru, tomándole una mano con firmeza.

- Si no fuera así, no la estaría pasando así de mal por pensar en ella, y tampoco feliz por lo mismo – respondió Ami, completamente segura de sus palabras.

- Sí, es un sentimiento confuso, creo que ya no puedo decir que te arriesgues, ella es una gran amiga tuya, y la posibilidad de perderla es enorme – murmuró. – Lo único que podría aconsejarte es que sigas la corriente, como con el agua. Si no tienes la fuerza para ir en contra, entonces abrázala y síguela. Algo sucederá, estoy segura – pensó un poco. – Aunque no sabría decirte más cuando no sé mucho de tu amiga, salvo por lo que me has contado de ella.

- Es una persona bastante peculiar – sonrió la chica genio, ya de mejor humor.

- Anda, vamos a ducharnos, ya nos quedamos aquí mucho tiempo y se hará tarde.

Aquellas palabras alteraron de graciosa manera a Ami. Michiru solo la miró entrar en pánico.

- ¡Es cierto, le dije a Rei que llegaría temprano al templo! – exclamó, corriendo a las duchas.

- ¿Hoy te vas a quedar con ella?

- Sí, se acerca el festival de aniversario la ciudad y me pidió que le ayudara con unos preparativos – explicó, bañándose a velocidad récord.

- Cierto, el año pasado Haruka y yo solo nos enteramos de ese festival por anuncios y carteles, no pudimos asistir.

No pasaron más que algunos minutos para que el par saliera de las duchas. En el recibidor del deportivo les esperaba Haruka, que jugueteaba con las llaves de su fabuloso convertible amarillo con rayos azules, faros altos, sonido digital y un completo sistema moderno que Haruka aún no memorizaba del todo pero que ya sabía utilizar.

Apenas se vieron, Michiru saludó a Haruka con un cariñoso beso en los labios. Ami solo hizo un ademán con la mano a manera de saludo.

- A casa, que me toca cocinarte algo para la cena – canturreó Haruka, tomando por el brazo a su compañera.

- ¿Hablas de una pizza o la comida de microondas de la otra vez? – preguntó Michiru, divertida.

- Sé que te gusta la pizza aunque lo niegues – enseguida volvió su atención a la joven que marchaba tras ellas sin decir mucho. – Y bien, ahora que tengo auto nuevo, ¿te animas a subir conmigo? Te llevaré a tu casa para que una chica linda no ande sola por la noche en una ciudad tan peligrosa– insistió como de costumbre con su tono divertido y a veces sobreactuado, esperando una negativa como de costumbre.

- Ésta vez te tomo la palabra, olvidé por completo que tenía que llegar al Templo desde hace ya un rato – dijo, para sorpresa de Haruka y cierta alegría de Michiru. – Lamento mucho la molestia, pero, ¿me llevarías al Templo?

La rubia dibujó una sonrisa enorme, estiró su brazo libre para rodear a Ami por los hombros y pegarla a ella de manera juguetona.

- ¡Faltaba más! – exclamó, llevándose a ambas chicas al auto. – ¡Estarás ahí antes de que te des cuenta!

Tal cual lo dijo, la rubia condujo por la ciudad con sobriedad y moderada velocidad. Suficiente para no alertar a ninguna autoridad de tránsito. Aunque nunca había ido al susodicho templo, bastaron dos indicaciones de Ami para que Haruka no tuviera problema alguno en llegar.

El sol acababa de meterse para cuando vieron el templo levantarse por encima de una pequeña colina. Una larga escalinata antecedía lo que era la amplia explanada de la construcción. Todo al más puro estilo tradicional, con aires místicos y con un ambiente misterioso, debidamente aderezado con inmensos árboles salpicados en todo alrededor.

También era posible ver que los preparativos para el festival estaban en puerta. Había algunos entarimados, señalizaciones delimitando los puestos de comida y variedades, y algunos adornos que no sufrirían desperfectos con el paso de los días faltantes. Era un aire y un ambiente relativamente nuevo para el par, que por un momento se quedó pensando en cómo se vería eso cuando el Festival comenzara como era debido. Sin embargo, no tuvieron tiempo de pensar mucho.

En la escalinata adivinaron una esbelta figura cubierta de holgadas ropas en blanco y rojo. Se trataba de una chica en su uniforme sacerdotal, con su largo cabello y sus ojos tan negros como la noche, con el semblante duro de un samurái y un aire extraño alrededor. "Misteriosa" era la mejor manera de describir a la chica que, por cierto, parecía ser de la misma edad que Ami. Ella era la famosa Rei.

- Ya me habías preocupado – sonó la voz de la sacerdotisa con un tono profundo y suave, pero un tanto estricto. Era obvio que había estado esperando por Ami.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Rei! – se disculpó de inmediato la chica. – Me distraje nadando, se me fue el tiempo y olvidé por completo que tenía que llegar antes, no quise preocuparte, yo… - no pudo decir más, Rei le tomó por un hombro antes de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

- Está bien, solo avísame a la próxima – dijo, borrando su sonrisa, pero aun de buen humor. - ¿Para eso se inventaron éstas cosas, o no? – agregó, señalando el móvil en una de las bolsas de Ami. – Que no me guste usar el mío no quiere decir que no ponga atención a tus mensajes.

No pasó mucho antes de que Rei fijara su atención en el par detrás de Ami. Pareció analizarlas con aquellos ojos profundos, con la suficiente intensidad como para hacer que Haruka y Michiru sintieran esos ojos clavarse en ellas. Era justo como Ami la había descrito, con una presencia bastante fuerte y llamativa.

- Rei, te presento a unas amigas y compañeras del restaurante – dijo la chica enseguida, señalando a la pareja con un educado gesto. – Ella es Michiru Kaiou – se dirigió a la violinista – y ella es Haruka Tenou – finalizó con la pianista. – Chicas, ella es Rei Hino.

- Es un placer conocerte – saludó Michiru de inmediato, encantada de conocer por fin a la sacerdotisa. – Ami nos ha platicado mucho de ti.

- El gusto es mío – respondió Rei con su voz profunda, ahora cordial, - Ami también me ha platicado mucho de ustedes y tenía ganas de conocerlas. Muchas gracias por traerla hasta aquí.

- La traería más seguido si fuera menos necia – bromeó Haruka, alborotando un poco el cabello de Ami.

- ¿Haruka, eh? – murmuró Rei, como recordando algo. – Cierto, Haruka, esa chica tan simpática y guapa que siempre dices… ahora veo que es cierto – sonrió un poquito.

El saber que Ami hablaba bien de Haruka con otra gente por mucho que siguiera reticente a seguirle su juego normal fue suficiente para hacer sonreír a la pareja… y a Ami enrojecer mucho cuando Haruka le dedicó su característica sonrisa traviesa.

- Si no tienen prisa, pueden pasar y beber un poco de té – dijo Rei enseguida.

- Ami me comentó que tenían trabajo para lo del festival, no queremos ser una molestia – se disculpó Michiru.

- Está bien, tampoco hay tanta prisa.

Ante la amable invitación, la pareja aceptó pasar al templo. Si por fuera daba buena pinta, por dentro era un verdadero santuario. Estaba en muy buenas condiciones, con esos aires ancestrales en todos lados, se escuchaba el graznar de los cuervos en los árboles, había varios ayudantes en los alrededores trabajando con esmero en los adornos, solo se detuvieron de sus deberes para saludar a Rei con sumo respeto. Había algunos visitantes que iban a rezar o bien comprar amuletos. Por lo visto, era un templo muy concurrido.

El recibidor de la casa era igualmente cálido, por lo que el té se fue entre comentarios, algunas bromas, risas discretas e insistentes miradas de Michiru a Ami. Ésta última solo atinaba a sonrojarse y sonreír con un toque de felicidad. No pasó demasiado tiempo realmente. El par tenía que regresar a casa para descansar adecuadamente y revisar que no tuvieran ningún deber extraviado. Ambas anfitrionas acompañaron al par al inicio de la escalinata para despedirlas.

- Son invitadas a venir cuando gusten, son bienvenidas a nuestro humilde Templo – dijo Rei con suma educación.

- Será un placer. Fue un gusto conocerte, Rei – respondió Michiru, aun encantada con aquella chica. Le extendió la mano, gesto que la sacerdotisa correspondió con un firme apretón.

- Lo mismo digo – fue el turno de Haruka, imitando el gesto de su compañera, - y por Ami no te apures, nosotras la cuidamos.

Rei rió con ligereza antes de responder apropiadamente la despedida de Haruka, pero apenas tocó su mano, se quedó quieta, estática. Su sonrisa cambió por un gesto concentrado y serio, como si estuviera estudiando algo. El apretón de su mano se intensificó ligeramente, extrañando a sus acompañantes.

- ¿Rei? – le llamó Ami, sacándola de aquel trance.

- ¿Uh? – la sacerdotisa sacudió la cabeza y soltó a la rubia, poniendo de inmediato su gesto de costumbre. – No, no es nada. Es que de pronto recordé algo – miró al par y se inclinó de manera educada. – Espero verlas en el festival.

- Prometido – sonrió Haruka, olvidando el incidente casi al instante.

- Nos vemos en el trabajo, Ami – se despidió Michiru.

La pareja bajó la escalinata entre risas y algunos comentarios privados, mismos que ya no pudieron escuchar Ami y Rei. Sin embargo, ésta última tenía un gesto agravado en el rostro.

- ¿Rei, qué pasa? – para Ami era obvio que se trataba de algo grave, de sobra conocía a la chica.

- El Gran Halcón pronto dejará de volar – murmuró Rei sin perder de vista a Haruka. – Y dejará muchas lágrimas a su paso… y a esa chica destrozada…

Ni Haruka ni Michiru escucharon aquello, su auto amarillo se perdió entre la calle ya oscura en cuestión de minutos.

_**Continuará...**_


	16. Parte 16

**PARTE 16 **_El Festival_

Había pasado alrededor de semana y media desde que la pareja conoció a la famosa amiga sacerdotisa de Ami, y desde entonces aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para mandarle saludos con la chica genio, o bien ir a saludarla en persona cuando Haruka atrapaba a Ami y la llevaba al templo junto con Michiru. Solo habían sido un par de visitas desde entonces, en parte para no quitarle demasiado tiempo cuando era obvio que, con el Festival a la vuelta de la esquina, el Templo y todos los que trabajaban en él estaban muy ocupados. Incluso Ami tenía trabajo hasta el cuello ayudando con el papeleo y la organización de cuentas de todo el material. No que eso fuera demasiado esfuerzo para la mente de la chica, pero sí tomaba tiempo y atención y nunca se cansaba de agradecer a las chicas que la llevaran al templo cuando coincidían en horarios de salida.

El gran día había llegado y, por fortuna, ese fue su día libre también, por lo que planearon pasar la tarde y parte de la noche en el Festival. Era la primera vez que podrían asistir a uno y estaban muy emocionadas con la idea. Al parecer, Makoto y Minako también irían al Festival luego de terminar sus turnos más por la noche. Quizá se encontrarían con ellas en cualquier momento de la noche.

O al menos esos eran los planes, pero eran las seis de la tarde y aun no salían de casa. Michiru tenía algunas prendas nuevas y estaba indecisa de qué ponerse. Haruka tenía un largo rato esperándola y comenzaba a impacientarse.

- Michiru… en serio… solo vamos a ir a un festival, no necesitas ponerte tan elegante – reclamó Haruka con cierto enfado luego de verla ponerse un vestido esmeralda por sexta vez para compararlo con dos modelos anteriores.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que me vea bien en todo momento? – preguntó Michiru sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el espejo, su tono era bastante divertido.

- Sí, harás que todos volteen a verte y eso es lo que menos quiero – alegó, cruzada de brazos.

La respuesta hizo reír a Michiru y finalmente volteó a mirar a su pareja. Haruka iba muy casual: jeans, zapatillas deportivas, camiseta holgada y fresca.

Quizá sí estaba exagerando un poco. Además, si llevaba tacones altos se iba a cansar si la iban a pasar hasta tarde paseando en el festival. Finalmente hizo de lado todos los vestidos y buscó algo parecido a lo que llevaba Haruka puesto. Jeans más ajustados y cortos, apenas por debajo de la rodilla, zapatillas deportivas también, una blusa blanca sin mangas, un bolso claro y, como toque final, se recogió el cabello en una coleta para evitar acalorarse.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó apenas terminó de arreglarse, proceso que le tomó menos de cinco minutos.

Haruka estaba a punto de alegar de pudo haber hecho eso desde hace horas, pero ver a Michiru vestida con esa sencillez le hizo olvidar todos sus reproches. Solo asintió sin decir más, sus mejillas tenían un gracioso y casi invisible sonrojo. Michiru no tuvo problemas en notarlo. Tomaron cascos y llaves y salieron camino al festival en la motocicleta.

La tarde que avanzaba iba restando luz al cielo, lo que realzó más la iluminación del camino principal donde se llevaba a cabo el festival. Cientos de puestos de comidas y juegos estaban a los costados de la calle, sobre las aceras, permitiendo a los visitantes pasear en plena calle. Había un agradable escándalo de risas, gente platicando, niños riendo y gritando de contento, los vendedores alzando sus voces para llamar la atención de los clientes. Tantos aromas mezclados y el ambiente en general sobrecogieron a la pareja, que era la primera vez que tenían oportunidad de asistir a un evento público de ese tipo.

Sus experiencias en algún tipo de festividad se limitaban a actividades escolares al público en general. Su tranquila vida en casa con sus padres había sido una especie de burbuja, alejada de todo y de muchos, protegida de lo más común y lo "normal". Era como haber vivido en un sueño y luego enfrentarse a la realidad.

Pese al golpe mental que fue ver eso por primera vez, no tardaron en sonreírse la una a la otra, a sabiendas que habían pasado por el mismo _shock_, y se adentraron en aquel mundo nuevo para ellas.

Las chicas les habían recomendado ir con el estómago vacío y eso hicieron. El aroma de tanta comida fue suficiente para abrirles el apetito y pronto hicieron un recorrido por todos los puestos de comida que pudieron. No que comieran en exceso, solo procuraron comer de todo un poco para aguantar el resto de la noche. Luego de devorar manzanas bañadas en caramelo, el par fue a uno de los juegos de destreza.

Tres aros en los blancos eran suficientes para ganar uno de los muñecos de peluche, por lo que Haruka, en un obvio afán de lucirse ante Michiru, aceptó el reto de puntería. Por cierto, que los precios de la comida y los juegos eran ligeramente elevados, pero dinero era algo que no les hacía falta de momento.

- Quiero el oso de peluche de ahí – murmuró Michiru al oído de Haruka al mismo tiempo que pasaba juguetonamente sus dedos por los costados de ésta, distrayéndola lo suficiente para errar el primero de sus cinco tiros.

Luego de un escalofrío de cuerpo completo, Haruka miró con mala cara a su compañera. Michiru solo le respondió con una sonrisa inocente.

- Tendrás tu oso, solo no vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima así o no respondo – respondió Haruka en provocador tono, mientras su primer aro daba en el blanco.

- ¿Y si lo vuelvo a hacer qué va a pasar, eh? – preguntó Michiru con tono juguetón.

- Nos iremos a casa y haré lo que quiera contigo – respondió con su sonrisa confiada, mientras su segundo tiro también era exitoso.

- No suena mal – respondió Michiru con una sonrisa pequeña.

- Lo sé… pero de verdad quiero conseguir ese muñeco para ti – dijo y finalmente su tercer tiro dio en el blanco, ganándose el tan codiciado muñeco para su pareja. – Ten, todo tuyo.

Michiru agradeció el esfuerzo de Haruka con un beso en la mejilla y el resto del viaje llevó su oso bajo el brazo. No era siquiera un muñeco muy caro o lujoso, era sencillo pero el haberlo ganado le daba un algo especial al obsequio. Fueron camino al templo esperando toparse con Ami o con Rei, pero apenas llegaron al pie de la larga escalinata, centenares de personas abarrotaban desde la calle la entrada al templo.

Compras de amuletos, peticiones de rezos a los sacerdotes, bendiciones variadas, rezos y una cercana ceremonia para pedir un buen año para la ciudad era lo que tenía con más movimiento al lugar. Era imposible subir sin evitar la larga fila. Decidieron que lo mejor era evitar el templo hasta que pasara la hora pico de los eventos y mejor fueron por otros juegos de habilidad.

Ya era de noche y descansaban un poco del paseo cerca de un parque repleto de árboles donde igualmente había puestos de todo tipo. Mucha gente incluso había puesto mantas a manera de picnic en los alrededores. Era una vista muy agradable.

- Es muy diferente, ¿verdad? – preguntó Michiru mientras tenía su vista en la gente que pasaba por la calle y en las luces de los stands de comida.

- Sí, es ruidoso y agradable en cierta forma… definitivamente es diferente – respondió Haruka, igualmente miraba el vaivén de los visitantes del festival.

- ¿Porqué no vinimos el año pasado? No lo recuerdo.

- Porque no teníamos dinero.

Silencio.

- Al menos ya tenemos, y nos tomó el año llegar a éste punto, ¿verdad? – comentó Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras abrazaba con ambos brazos su muñeco de peluche.

- ¿Uh?

- Quiero decir… el comienzo fue difícil. Las clases, el trabajo y tener que depender de nuestro esfuerzo en su mayor parte… fue complicado.

La rubia hizo memoria y sonrió. Eso era cierto. Habían pasado por muchas cosas, conocido a gente nueva y se adentraron en el mundo ordinario lejos de los lujos, de la protección de los padres y de la comodidad de una idílica forma de vida. Solo atinó al sonreír sin dejar de mirar al frente y dejar que su mano lograra atrapar una de las de Michiru. La violinista recibió el gesto con agrado y se recargó en el hombro de Haruka, dejando un cómodo silencio entre ambas.

- ¡Hola, Haruka! ¡Hola, Michiru! – sonó una alegre y familiar voz.

Las aludidas salieron de su silenciosa contemplación solo para ver a una alegre Minako correr hacia ellas. La recibieron con una sonrisa y se pusieron de pie apenas la rubia se detuvo frente a ellas.

Pero la rubia no venía sola. Tras ella llegó Makoto y, a su vez, más atrás venían dos personas más que el par tardó un poco en coordinar. Se trataba de dos chicos. Haruka pronto los reconoció, se trataba de dos de los chicos del club de motorismo de la Universidad, los mismos que le había presentado a las chicas hacía ya algún tiempo. Seguía sin recordar sus nombres del todo.

- ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir! – exclamó Makoto con alegría en cuanto se reunió con ellas. - ¿La están pasando bien en su primer festival?

- Es un ambiente muy interesante, sí – respondió Michiru con aire un gracioso aire digno, antes de soltar una pequeña risa. – La estamos pasando bastante bien.

- Queríamos ir al templo, pero… - murmuró Haruka.

- Olvídenlo, para ir al templo y llegar a la cima hay que hacer fila por al menos una hora. Tienen que llegar de con tiempo o muy, muy temprano para evitar a toda la gente – le interrumpió Minako con cierto fastidio. – Ami está muy ocupada allá y no creo que la veamos.

- Menos cuando los fuegos artificiales van a ser en un rato más – comentó Makoto.

- ¿Fuegos artificiales? – preguntó Michiru.

- Sí, los lanzan desde la parte trasera del templo, para evitar algún incidente.

Michiru trató de imaginarse aquello, la vez pasada solo había escuchado el fuerte sonido de los fuegos artificiales al reventar en el cielo, pero ni de lejos los había visto. Verlos de cerca sonaba a algo muy lindo, sobretodo si tenía oportunidad de verlos de la mano de Haruka. Por su lado, la rubia había comenzado a imaginar algo similar, pero su atención pronto se volcó a su par de compañeros de escuela, que habían permanecido a distancia en espera de las chicas.

- ¿Vienen con ellos? – preguntó Haruka a su par de amigas.

- ¡Sí! – respondió una animada Minako. – Nos pidieron una cita doble y fueron por nosotras al restaurante. ¡Qué románticos!

- La hemos pasado bien con ellos – comentó Makoto con una sonrojada sonrisa. – Son muy caballerosos y agradables.

Haruka volvió a mirarlos de reojo. Platicaban entre ellos, cargaban unas bebidas y algunos regalos de los stands de juegos. Michiru igualmente los miró, pero solo por unos instantes antes de mirar a las chicas.

- Entonces vuelvan a sus citas, pero no olviden regresar a casa a buena hora, mañana habrá trabajo duro – dijo con su tono dulce.

- Ellos nos llevaran a casa, vinieron en auto y nos llevaran de regreso también, así que no deben preocuparse por nada – anotó Minako de inmediato. Parecía muy emocionada ante la idea.

- Entonces sigan paseando. Nosotras esperaremos por esos fuegos artificiales que dicen – comentó Haruka. - ¿Cuál es el mejor lugar para verlos?

- Pues… - pensó la rubia de cabello largo. – Éste parque tiene una elevación, en la parte más alta hay un lugar con bancas y es un sitio muy popular. Pero puede que ya esté algo lleno a ésta hora, muchos suben desde antes.

- Ya buscaremos un buen sitio, anden, sigan con sus citas – les animó Michiru y el par no tardó en despedirse y regresar con sus respectivas citas. – La están pasando bien por lo que veo, ¿no te alegra Haruka?

Su acompañante solo respondió con un sonido gutural. No había alejado su mirada de sus amigas sino hasta que se perdieron entre la multitud. No se le veía muy alegre.

- No me digas que no te gusta que tus fans pongan su atención en alguien más – dijo con una risa divertida.

- Puede ser – contestó con un tono nada complacido.

- Que estén saliendo con otros chicos no quiere decir que vayan a dejar de adorarte – le animó, tomándose de su brazo para animarla a caminar de nuevo. – Mañana las tendrás colgada de ti en el trabajo.

Los bien intencionados comentarios de Michiru por fin dibujaron una sonrisa alegre en Haruka. La rubia dejó su gesto desagradable de lado y mejor se dedicó a seguir disfrutando de una caminata por el festival.

Más adelante, casi al final de la zona designada para las actividades, había una plaza amplia que habían acondicionado para bailar. Un modesto equipo de sonido tocaba canciones de ritmos movidos, mientras un DJ animaba a la gente con comentarios, chistes, saludos y constantes gritos festivos que obligaban a todos a dejarse llevar por la música. Aquello pareció sorprender a la pareja y Haruka, en un arranque caballeresco, se despegó de Michiru para adelantarse unos pasos, inclinarse ligeramente y mirarla con una mirada suplicante y graciosa.

- Puede que suene muy atrevido de mi parte – dijo con un tono de voz muy propio – pero, ¿me concedería un baile, señorita?

Aquello hizo reír a Michiru bastante. Echó una hojeada alrededor y todos se divertían. Bailaban desde ancianos hasta niños, pasando por grupos de varios amigos que no se habían animado a buscar pareja de baile y preferían bailar todos juntos. Eso se prometía bastante divertido.

Pronto volvió su atención a Haruka y puso un gracioso gesto pensativo.

- No lo sé. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no tiene malas intenciones? – preguntó, siguiendo el juego sin ningún problema.

- Tendrá que confiar en mí. Además, con tanta gente alrededor, dudo mucho poder hacer algo malo – insistió Haruka manteniéndose en papel. – Además, usted luce como una persona muy interesante y sería muy grato para mí si pudiera bailar y conversar conmigo al menos por una pieza.

- De acuerdo, solo una pieza, pero solo eso y nos despedimos – enseguida le dio su mano y Haruka la llevó a la pista de baile. – Ya tengo pareja y no quiero que se meta en problemas. Mi pareja es muy celosa y posesiva. Y bastante gruñona.

Casi al punto de la risa, Haruka la sujetó bien y comenzó a bailar con ella al ritmo que dictaba la música.

- Suena como a una pareja muy problemática – respondió Haruka. - ¿Qué le parece si deja a esa persona gruñona y posesiva y escapa conmigo? – preguntó, pegándola un poco más a su cuerpo ante una divertida mirada de Michiru.

- Me halaga – contestó después de una veloz vuelta antes de verse atrapada contra el cuerpo de Haruka en un fuerte y posesivo abrazo. – Pero soy fiel, lo siento mucho.

- No puede decir que no lo intenté.

Finalmente compartieron una intensa mirada antes de soltarse en una incontrolable risa. Siguieron bailando varias piezas e incluso bailaron con una pareja de ancianos que reconocieron como clientes frecuentes del _Moon Castle_. Sin darse cuenta, entre bailes y juegos se les fue alrededor de hora y media. El DJ anunció que pronto comenzaría el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, por lo que Haruka y Michiru decidieron probar suerte en el mirador que las chicas habían mencionado. Se despidieron de los agradables ancianos y se dirigieron a la cima de la pequeña colina del parque.

Entre las sombras protectoras de la noche, la luz que se filtraba de la iluminación del festival permitía adivinar las siluetas de varias parejas bajo los árboles. Era innegable que el ambiente era de los más románticos y las sombras bajo los árboles eran tentadoras para intercambiar gestos amorosos, pero ya tendrían oportunidad de compartir besos después, de momento estaban más interesadas en ver esos fuegos artificiales.

Al llegar a la cima, había una considerable cantidad de gente en espera, pero aun así lograron un buen sitio de vista entre el límite del mirador y el bosque. Todos miraban el cielo y los ánimos se encendieron al escucharse el agudo silbido del proyectil volando al cielo. El estruendo sonó con fuerza mientras la primera flor de fuego se abría en los aires y desaparecía entre chispas de colores. No tardó en salir todo un desfile de fuegos artificiales de todos los tamaños y colores, incluso algunos formando sencillas figuras.

Los niños gritaban de emoción, otros comentaban lo lindo que era el espectáculo, otros miraban en silencio y sin apartar la mirada del cielo. Haruka y Michiru estaban absortas en las chispas coloridas que se esfumaban a la misma velocidad con la que aparecían. Era un sentimiento sobrecogedor poder ver todo eso rodeadas de tanta gente, sintiendo sus manos estrechándose con fuerza y disfrutando del momento clímax del festival.

El cielo se tiñó de colores por cinco minutos y pronto terminó todo. Ni bien se hizo silencio, se escucharon aplausos en todo el lugar, incluso se escucharon desde la calle más abajo. La pareja se abstuvo del gesto, solo compartieron una sonrisa complacida y acordaron en silencio bajar de ahí y volver a la calle principal.

- Fue lindo – comentó Michiru con un gesto emocionado.

- Me alegra que viniéramos. Me divertí mucho – dijo Haruka con claro gesto de contento. - ¿Y tú, la pasaste bien?

- A tu lado siempre la paso bien.

Compartieron una sonrisa y a medio camino escucharon algunos sonidos que las obligó a detenerse para poner atención.

Eran voces, parecían alegar. Por un momento imaginaron que alguien en los alrededores estaba discutiendo, pero lo que las puso tensas de golpe fue reconocer una de esas voces como la de Makoto. Y no sonaba muy feliz. Se miraron la una a la otra en son de alerta y rápidamente se dirigieron a donde creían provenían las voces.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro bastante alejado del camino principal y vieron que uno de los chicos tenía sujeta a Minako, mientras Makoto forcejeaba con el otro. Ésta pronto tomó una pose ofensiva, lista para defenderse, pero no dejaba de mirar a Minako y era obvio que le preocupaba el bienestar de su amiga. Podrían dañarla de alguna manera y eso la retenía de pelear.

- ¡Vamos, ustedes dos estaban muy complacientes con nosotros! – alegó el que enfrentaba a Makoto. - ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos den un poquito de amor, eh? – preguntó con gesto lascivo.

- ¡Les voy a enseñar a respetar a las chicas! – exclamó Makoto, lista para atacar.

- Mejor no lo hagas – intervino el que sujetaba a Minako, mientras apretaba un poco más el cuello de la chica con su brazo, haciéndola quejarse.

Makoto volvió a contenerse y apretó los dientes… antes de notar a una figura conocida moverse detrás del tipo que sujetaba a su amiga. No tardó en reconocer a Haruka, lo mejor era no advertir a los sujetos de la presencia de su amiga, así que hizo un poco de tiempo.

- Mejor sí lo hago, yo sola podría romperles la cara a ustedes dos – más confiada, volvió a tomar una pose ofensiva para sorpresa del par.

- ¡Deja de hacerte la valiente, mujerzuela! – le gritó el que sujetaba a Minako y apretó más su agarre. - ¡Voy a romperle el cuello a tu amiga y después…!

No pudo decir más. Un buen golpe por la espalda lo hizo soltar a la rubia. El otro chico fijó su atención en su compañero por unos segundos solo para reconocer a Haruka sobre su amigo. Para cuando volvió su vista al frente, un poderoso golpe de Makoto lo dejó fuera de combate.

- ¡Los voy a matar! – gritó Haruka con genuina furia, soltando un par de patadas al que yacía a sus pies.

Minako se aferró de Michiru mientras Makoto se acercó a ellas, segura que el tipo al que había noqueado tardaría en despertar.

- Tranquilízate, Haruka – le calmó Michiru. – Mejor llamemos a seguridad y dejemos que ellos se encarguen de esos dos – enseguida miró a las chicas más jóvenes. - ¿Ustedes están bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Intentaron propasarse con nosotras y no los dejamos – explicó Makoto mientras ayudaba a calmar a Minako con unas caricias en el cabello.

- Hubiera podido defenderme también, pero me tomó por sorpresa – agregó una aun nerviosa Minako, sin soltarse dela ropa de Michiru.

Haruka seguía furiosa y no se le veían con muchas ganas de dejarlos ahí sin hacer más. Miró a sus acompañantes, aliviada de que al menos sus amigas estuvieran bien. Suspiró hondo y pronto se le ocurrió una idea para darles una lección a esos dos. No tardó en comentarle su plan a sus acompañantes, y éstas parecieron felices con la idea de venganza de Haruka. No que por eso ésta fuera dejarlos en paz después, pero era un buen comienzo del escarmiento que les tenía en mente por haberse metido con sus mejores amigas.

Salieron del claro unos minutos después luego de haberlos dejado en ropa interior y perder el resto de su ropa y calzado entre el bosque. Quizá les daría un resfriado, pero era de esperarse que no pudieran encontrar su ropa y sería muy complicado para ellos salir de la espesura en ese estado.

Ya después se enterarían de los demás miembros del club de motorismo que al par les habían dado un día de cárcel por asustar a un par de ancianas en el mirador.

Mientras, esa noche de festival terminó por la paz. Haruka y Michiru invitaron a las chicas a pasar la noche en su casa, éstas aceptaron y solo llegaron a dormir. Olvidando el incidente sin que alguna de las dos quedara con algún susto muy severo, finalmente llegaron a casa con graciosos comentarios sobre lo que le habían hecho a esos dos sujetos.

Pese a lo sucedido, su primer festival había sido uno muy memorable.

_**Continuará...**_


	17. Parte 17

**PARTE 17 **_Conflictos_

Haruka no podría creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba en detención en la oficina del encargado de seguridad en el campus junto con el par de tontos que se habían atrevido a molestar a Minako y a Makoto en el festival. Al parecer su broma de dejarlos en ropa interior en el parque público no había sido una muy buena idea, no habían parado de mofarse de ellos en el club y mucho menos en una buena parte de la gente que los conocían, quizá debió escuchar a las chicas cuando le aconsejaron que solo los dejaran en manos de la policía.

Sí, el problema había sido en durante el festival hacía varios días, fuera de los terrenos escolares y no debió pasar a más, pero estando ambos chicos en el mismo club que Haruka, no dejaron pasar la oportunidad de tratar de cobrarse lo sucedido en el parque. Eran el hazmerreír de todo el club y la noticia de los dos chicos en poca ropa asustando ancianas en el parque estaba en boca de todos. Tampoco había sido la intensión de Haruka que la broma fuera tan lejos, pero ya no había nada qué hacer al respecto y claro que no pensaba disculparse con esos tontos cuando claramente se habían ganado ese castigo por molestar a dos chicas.

La autoridad escolar en turno, un hombre de impecable bigote y traje claro, miraba a los tres estudiantes con gesto poco complacido. Siendo esa escuela una de gran fama y clase, no podían permitir ese tipo de comportamiento dentro de sus muros. Llevaban al menos cuarenta minutos ahí dentro contando la situación previa que había degenerado en una pelea en el club de motorismo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el encargado de seguridad – ¿Cómo fue, exactamente, que comenzó la pelea? Lo que sucedió en el festival lo entiendo en parte, ¿pero cómo fue olvidaron en qué institución están, y que cuando firmaron su registro se comprometieron a un comportamiento impecable y ejemplar? – miró al par de chicos – De ustedes dos casi no me sorprende, tengo algunas quejas anónimas de chicas que se quejan de constante acoso de su parte, pero tú – miró a Haruka con expresión severa, obligándola a torcer la boca y mirar a otro lado – Nunca esperé verte en mi oficina, así que espero una buena explicación.

Con un enorme suspiro, Haruka lanzó una mala mirada a los chicos y enseguida contó la historia. Por suerte los tuvieron esperando en el pasillo por un largo rato y eso le ayudó a enfriar su cabeza un poco y aclarar sus ideas. Lucía un moretón en el pómulo derecho y el labio partido, sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos y con algo de sangre seca entre los dedos. También lucía mínimas cortadas por culpa de vidrios rotos. La parte de la pelea física no la tenía del todo clara, solo supo que de repente tenía a los dos encima soltando golpes y ella solo respondió. Cabía mencionar que sí ganó la pelea, para alboroto de las fans que superaron el susto del escándalo y la pelea.

- Sí, les hice la broma porque ellos molestaron a amigas y compañeras de trabajo. No esperaba que llegara tan lejos y acabara en esto, pero no me arrepiento, no hay nada que los excuse de molestar y acosar chicas menores de edad. ¡Eso deberían tomarlo en cuenta! – tomó aire.

- Si no son parte de la escuela, ese asunto no nos incumbe, y a menos que haya alguna orden policial por sus acciones, no hay nada más qué hacer al respecto.

Aquella respuesta malhumoró más a Haruka, pero tomó aire y siguió contando la historia.

- Cuando llegué al club de motorismo ellos estaban ahí y los demás chicos se burlaban aun, el líder del club paró las risas y nos puso a trabajar. Los demás no paraban de bromear y ellos – miró al par de manera malhumorada – se enojaron tanto que comenzaron a gritarle a todo mundo y a mi casi me sacan a empujones de la casa club, pero el líder calmó a todos y me mandó a la cafetería por algunas bebidas para tratar de mejorar el ánimo. Cuando iba a volver, ellos me esperaban en el hall donde comenzaron a empujarme. Yo no quería pelear, puede preguntar a los que vieron, solo me defendí.

En serio estaba enfurecida. A esa hora ya debía estar camino al trabajo. Nunca había faltado al trabajo y, además, Michiru se había preocupado mucho por el escándalo provocado por la pelea. Solo pudo enviarle un mensaje avisando de su ausencia en el restaurante y pedirle que no se preocupara por ella, que saldría de esa.

- ¿Y ustedes no dicen nada? – preguntó el encargado al par de chicos.

Estos solo miraron a un lado sin saber qué decir. No que hubiera algo que pudieran usar en su defensa cuando ahora ya todos sabían que acosaban a chicas menores de edad, que entre ambos habían peleado y golpeado a una chica… por muy varonil que se viera, y que en la pelea habían roto preciados objetos de la escuela.

- Dadas las circunstancias, entre los tres deberán pagar los objetos rotos – comenzó a hacer anotes en pequeñas hojas – Ustedes dos serán expulsados por seis días, y tú – se dirigió a Haruka – por tres días. Ambos castigos a partir de éste lunes y tienen una semana para pagar lo que les toca de los daños, o habrá más consecuencias.

Los tres recibieron pequeñas notas de pago. A Haruka casi se le va el aire al ver la cantidad. ¡Eso era el pago con propinas y extras de medio mes de trabajo en el restaurante!

- ¿¡Todo esto por unos tontos cuadros y esos jarrones!? – se puso de pie con un gesto por demás ofendido.

- No solo son los cuadros de importantes reconocimientos y jarrones importados, si no reparar los exhibidores completos. Son objetos de fábrica y tenían más de medio siglo aquí. No será nada fácil mandar a reparar todo eso. Debió pensar en ello cuando hicieron el desastre en el hall, Srita. Tenou.

El otro par no hizo gesto alguno al ver el monto, pero sí sonrieron al ver la reacción de Haruka… ambos eran de familias bien acomodadas y pagar eso no era nada a decir verdad. Sus sonrisas retorcidas y esos gestos burlones eran la clara señal de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando la escena, les estaban dando una pequeña retribución de todo por lo que habían pasado por culpa de esa entrometida.

Haruka apretó la quijada y no dijo más. Que dividieran los gastos entre los tres era justo… sí, pero… eso era totalmente exagerado.

- Pueden retirarse, podrán asistir el resto de la semana a clases, pero no quiero ver sus caras a partir del lunes.

- Mañana mismo tendrá el pago de parte nuestra, señor – dijo uno de ellos, disfrutando la mala mirada que la rubia le lanzó antes de salir de la oficina.

Ni algunos grititos de emoción de parte de sus fans al verla algo maltratada mejoraron el humor de Haruka. Todo mundo en la escuela estaba encantado porque al fin alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese par, pero el héroe en cuestión no estaba nada contento al final del día. Estaba fuera de la escuela por tres días y debía pagar esa absurda cantidad de dinero por esos horribles jarrones viejos. Lo mejor era contarle a Michiru lo sucedido apenas se vieran. No estaba de humor para ir al trabajo, así que fue directo a casa.

Mientras, en el restaurante, Michiru se limitaba a tocar el violín tal cual lo decía su programa de la noche y se sentía bastante rara por tocar sola en el modesto escenario de siempre. Podía tocar sobre ese pequeño lugar con los ojos cerrados, moverse con el violín en sus manos sin caer por el pequeño borde, podía evadir el piano y los cables, podía hacer todo eso. Pero en ese sentimiento le era algo nuevo, el sentir que le faltaba algo. Extrañaba el piano haciéndole coro, de verdad lo extrañaba.

Su programa terminó como de costumbre y fue a tomar un descanso a la cocina.

Apenas la vio entrar en sus territorios, Makoto dejó un momento a los demás cocineros y fue con Michiru para dejarle algo de comer. Michiru solo les contó a medias lo sucedido en la escuela antes de ir a tocar su programa, y claro que tenía que contarlo, Setsuna tenía que anotar el porqué de su retraso. La joven chef parecía preocupada, sabía que el problema había sido con esos chicos y no evitaba sentir una molesta sensación de culpa. Minako se sentía igualmente responsable por eso. Michiru también, cabría decirlo, pudo haber detenido la broma de Haruka. Era demasiado tarde para cualquier cosa y arrepentirse no ayudaba.

Durante su programa sintió el móvil vibrar entre su ropa y no fue sino hasta ese momento que pudo revisar el mensaje.

_Ya estoy en casa, no iré al restaurante hoy, paso por ti a la salida. Te cuento llegando._

Un mensaje sin tanto detalle y por alguna razón podía imaginarse a Haruka molesta. Se abstuvo de llamarla y prefirió dejar que se le enfriara la cabeza antes de enterarse de lo sucedido.

- Ten, come – dijo Makoto, dejándole su plato al frente y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ah… - sacudió un poco la cabeza – Muchas gracias, Makoto – le sonrió y comenzó a comer.

- ¿Alguna noticia de Haruka? – preguntó enseguida, siendo imposible ocultar su gesto ansioso.

- Está en casa, es algo tarde para venir, solo pasará por mi más al rato – dijo entre bocados, sintiendo algo de preocupación también, pero hacía un mejor trabajo ocultándolo.

- Mejor avísale a Setsuna, anda ansiosa pensando que podría venir.

- Le diré en cuanto coma – sonrió.

Setsuna decidió pasar la falta por alto y solo le pidió a Michiru dijera a Haruka que la quería puntual al día siguiente. La violinista solo esperaba que Haruka estuviera de humor para ir al trabajar al día siguiente. Sin dar más explicaciones el resto de su turno de trabajo, y buscando calmar a Minako y a Makoto, solo les dijo que todo estaría bien, que no era culpa de ellas lo que sucedía. Y en realidad no lo era, ya solo debía esperar a llegar a casa y enterarse de los detalles.

En aquel momento ella se encontraba en la piscina de la escuela, con el club de natación, y solo escuchó a una de las chicas llegar corriendo y avisar a grandes voces que había una pelea en el hall principal. No le tomó importancia al tema, normalmente ese tipo de cosas no le llamaba la atención, pero al escuchar que Haruka estaba dándole una paliza a los reconocidos pervertidos de la escuela, apenas si le dio tiempo de ponerse encima una de las batas encima, sandalias y salir corriendo al hall. Algunas de las chicas salieron en sus trajes de nado, por cierto.

Se reunieron alrededor del Hall gran cantidad de estudiantes, muchos disfrutando la pelea, otros incluso grabándola, algunas chicas más asustadizas palidecieron por la repentina violencia con la que el par se fue sobre Haruka… y por la igualmente violenta respuesta de la rubia. No que parecieran rufianes peleando, pero Haruka, que hasta ese momento nunca había levantado su puño contra alguien, demostró una escondida habilidad de pelea. Veloz y certera, los que recibieron los golpes más potentes fueron los dos chicos. E igualmente, siendo la primera pelea de su vida, no se libró de algunos malintencionados puñetazos. Entre empujones y demás, los tres acabaron chocando contra varias cosas del hall… incluyendo uno estante el ridículamente caro estante de cristal y su contenido.

Con la llegada de la seguridad de la escuela se acabó el espectáculo y los estudiantes fueron dispersados. Michiru intentó llegar con Haruka, pero ésta solo le dijo que todo estaría bien, que la veía en el trabajo. Tampoco que los de seguridad le permitieran acercarse mucho. Lo último que vio de ella fue una fiera sonrisa antes desaparecer entre los pasillos de la escuela.

Al terminar su jornada del día, Michiru se despidió de las chicas, las tranquilizó a todas diciéndoles que Haruka estaría bien y que iría al día siguiente al trabajo como de costumbre. Apenas salió del restaurante por la puerta trasera, el auto amarillo se adivinó de inmediato en la calle con los faros a media potencia. Una sonriente pero visiblemente abatida Haruka estaba ahí, pero no que eso fuera visible para todos, de haberla visto alguien más seguramente no habría notado cambio alguno en su gesto travieso de siempre, pero Michiru la leía como libro abierto y aun a la distancia pudo ver que no estaba tan feliz como su sonrisa intentaba parecer.

- Makoto te manda esto – dijo Michiru apenas se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, mostrándole un paquete aún caliente del guisado del siempre delicioso menú del día.

- Qué bien, no he comido – sonrió Haruka, echando a andar el vehículo un poco más veloz de lo normal.

Michiru sabía que esa era su mejor manera de sacar estrés: moviéndose a toda velocidad.

La violinista no dijo nada en lo que duró el largo y veloz camino a casa, de hecho se salieron de la ruta normal y rodearon la ciudad por la autopista un par de veces. Haruka conducía a una velocidad casi asfixiante, pero con tal sobriedad que por algo era el haz del equipo de motorismo. Ya fuera a pie, con ruedas, con o sin motor, la velocidad era lo suyo.

Llegaron a casa una hora después de lo habitual y Michiru la dejó cenar en silencio mientras la acompañaba en la mesa con una taza de té.

- ¿Ya puedo saber cómo te fue? – preguntó Michiru apenas Haruka dio gracias por la cena.

La primera respuesta de la rubia fue un pesado suspiro.

- Nos hicieron esperar lo que parecieron horas para pasar a la oficina. La enfermera de la escuela – una dulce ancianita – nos revisó a los tres y como no encontró nada de gravedad, se lo informó al de seguridad. Y nos dio un sermón sobre la propiedad y la educación en ese santo recinto – suspiró – a ellos los expulsó toda una semana a partir de éste lunes, y a mí por tres días desde el mismo lunes también. Entre los tres pagaremos los daños de ese mueble viejo que rompí con sus caras – con esa última información su gesto se malhumoró más y le mostró el recibo, que había permanecido en la bolsa de su pantalón desde que salió de aquella fría oficina.

Fue una suerte que Michiru ya hubiera acabado su té a esa altura de la conversación, o seguramente lo hubiera escupido. Lo que sí hizo fue abrir los ojos como platos.

- Es demasiado – logró decir, sin quitar su mirada del papel.

- Fue lo que dije en ese momento y… - suspiró más – esos idiotas solo se burlaron de mí diciendo que pagarían mañana mismo lo que les tocaba.

- Tú también puedes pagarlo, tenemos parte de nuestros ahorros y…

- No es que me moleste pagar – le interrumpió de manera un tanto brusca, pero no que Michiru hiciera mayor gesto ante eso – sé que podemos pagar. Y tengo que hacerlo o ese tipo podría quitarme la beca o algo peor. Pero no me molesta pagar, lo que me molesta es que esos sujetos acabaran sonriendo al final del día. Lo que realmente me tiene molesta es que no escarmentaran y aprendieran que no deben molestar a las chicas. Molestaron a nuestras amigas, a mis amigas. A esas chicas les debemos mucho y haría lo que fuera por cuidarlas, ¡pero no pude hacer más para darles su merecido a esos! Acabaron sonriendo como el par de idiotas que son, pensando que con su asqueroso dinero pueden librarse de lo que sea.

Estaba frustrada y no le preocupaba mostrarlo ante Michiru.

La violinista se levantó de su silla y fue a abrazar a Haruka, permitiéndole descansar en su pecho, sintiendo los largos y cálidos brazos de su pareja rodear su cuerpo con un poco de fuerza. En respuesta le acarició el cabello.

- Paguemos esto mañana, ahora que todo mundo sabe lo que hicieron, no los dejarán salirse con la suya. Ya no más. Además, no siempre estarán en la escuela. Tienes que cuidar de Makoto y de Minako – sonrió – y apuesto a que viste en algún momento de la pelea cómo emocionabas a tus fans.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Haruka y la divertida risa que escapó de sus labios hizo que Michiru la imaginara sonreír sin problema alguno.

- ¿Me veo bien con el labio partido? – preguntó con tono divertido.

- Te ves bien – respondió Michiru y se despegó ligeramente de ella para poder besarla, poniendo especial cuidado en la lesión en su boca.

El humor de Haruka mejoró conforme el beso se alargaba. La sujetó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo para permitir un poco más de cercanía. Esa respuesta le agradó a Michiru y siguió el beso con un poco más de pasión a cada minuto. Las caricias siguieron a los besos, los besos se volvieron más hambrientos, las caricias pedían más piel a cada instante y antes de percatarse habían dejado un sendero de ropa cual migas de pan camino a su dormitorio. Ahí se olvidaron de los problemas, las deudas no deseadas, los idiotas de la escuela y de que estaban en plena madrugada y debían levantarse temprano. Todas esas cosas dejaron de importar y se concentraron en lo que verdaderamente importaba.

Se olvidaron de todo y se tomaron su tiempo para amarse.

Entrada la madrugada la joven pareja dormía profundamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios, como normalmente era luego de hacer el amor con tanta intensidad… o al menos la suficiente para que Michiru acabara con un par de rojizas marcas en su piel, cortesía de Haruka. La noche estaba algo calurosa y se conformaron con una delgada sábana encima sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y pegados el uno al otro. Les gustaba dormir así. Aunque a Haruka le encantaba cuando Michiru usaba esos lindos camisones verde esmeralda para dormir que le había comprado hacía un par de meses.

Era la noche perfecta, el descanso perfecto aunque fuesen pocas horas y tuvieran que levantarse pronto.

El teléfono sonó, eran las tres y veinte de la madrugada.

Haruka despertó primero, no coordinó la hora en ese momento y más dormida que despierta fue a contestar. El teléfono estaba en la sala de estar. Con bastante desganó pensó en poder una extensión en el dormitorio.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre llamar a ésta hora…? – no sabía la hora en ese momento, pero era demasiado temprano. Levantó el auricular y guardó un bostezo. - ¿Hola…?

- Buenos días, Haruka.

La voz de su interlocutor hizo que Haruka despertara de golpe y sintiera la boca seca y su corazón saltar. Esa era la voz de una mujer, una voz de tono monótono pero que en ese momento tenía un dejo de prisa. La voz de la Dama, la madre de Michiru. Era ella…

No supo qué decir por los siguientes segundos, tragó saliva y juntó valor suficiente para responder al menos el saludo.

- Buenos días, señora – dijo enseguida con el tono más educado y neutral que pudo.

- Me alegra que fueras tú quien me contestara – de pronto el tono de voz de la mujer cambió un poco. – Siento decirte esto, pero tu padre…

Ni bien escuchó eso, el corazón de Haruka se detuvo por unos segundos, mientras sintió que la sangre le era arrebata del cuerpo del golpe. Se sintió temblar.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Qué tiene? ¡Dígame! – su voz estaba alterada y en un tono tan alto que logró despertar a Michiru.

- Está en el hospital, pero muy grave, se sintió mal hace un rato y pudo llamarnos lanzando algo a nuestra ventana, fuimos a verlo y estaba desmayado. Lo llevamos al hospital de la ciudad – suspiró – los médicos dijeron que llamáramos a sus familiares. Haruka, tienes que venir aquí de inmediato.

- ¡Voy enseguida, muchas gracias! – gritó de nuevo un tanto fuera de sí, sin percatar que sus ojos escurrían algunas lágrimas y el temor se adivina tanto en su voz como en el notorio temblor de cuerpo completo que sufría en ese momento.

Sin esperar más colgó y volteó, solo para ver a Michiru con los ojos húmedos y el rostro pálido.

- ¿Haruka? – ese gesto asustó también a Michiru.

- Michiru… mi padre… él… está en el hospital, está… grave… yo…

La voz de Haruka se quebraba más, Michiru fue con ella de inmediato, manteniendo la calma que su pareja no podía encontrar en ese momento.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo. Hay que vestirnos y apurémonos. Mandaré un mensaje a Setsuna avisando de esto – dijo con la voz tan firme como pudo, a lo que Haruka asintió obedientemente. Pero al ver que la rubia no podía moverse, la tomó de la mano para ir al cuarto y vestirse.

Solo tomaron una muda extra de ropa, dinero, algunos extras y de inmediato salieron en el auto, aunque la que tuvo que manejar fue Michiru. Haruka no estaba en condiciones de tomar el volante.

En medio de la madrugada, con el sol aún lejos de salir por el horizonte, la pareja hizo el camino de regreso al que había sido su casa por tantos años.

_**Continuará...**_

_NOTA:_ Un lector invitado me avisó de lo siguiente ( x3 gracias, RO) dos capítulo no estaban, el 2 y el 5. Ya subí el 2 de nuevo, pero no tengo el 5 D:

Si alguien por casualidad tiene en 5 guardado en su pc, lap, etc, si me lo pudiera enviar para subirlo, se los agradecería muchísimo.

¡Gracias por leer y seguir ésta historia! x3


	18. Parte 18

**PARTE 18 **_El Último Vuelo_

PARTE 18 "EL ÚLTIMO VUELO"

El viaje era el mismo que ya habían recorrido una vez antes de subir al avión, pero ahora se sentía doblemente más largo que antes.

Había sido toda una suerte que consiguieran dos de los cinco asientos vacíos de último momento de ese vuelo en plena madrugada. Habían dejado el auto en un depósito público cerca del aeropuerto y en ese momento manejaban uno rentado, o al menos Michiru lo hacía, no quería que Haruka acelerara demasiado debido a la cada vez más corta distancia de regreso a su ciudad natal.

Luego de un rato de viaje, Haruka ahora lucía un gesto serio y en apariencia tranquilo, pero Michiru sabía que a su pareja se la estaban comiendo las ansias, incluso más que antes. Le había tomado más de una hora recuperar el color del rostro, pero solo eso. Mantenía la quijada tensa, los puños apretados, la vista algo torva observando el tablero del auto como si tuviera grabado algo de demasiado interés.

No había hecho sonido alguno desde que salieron, solo un par de suspiros bien disimulados, pero no lo suficiente como para que pasaran desapercibidos para Michiru.

Sin embargo, no había necesidad de hablar.

Lo que fuera que se encontraran llegando a casa lo afrontarían juntas. Michiru no iba a dejar a Haruka sola en ese momento, aunque la idea de reencontrarse con sus padres la tenía un poco nerviosa. Un nuevo suspiro de Haruka la devolvió a la realidad, la que debía estar pasándola muy mal era su pareja, ella era la que tenía que lidiar con la idea de perder a su amado padre en la cama de un hospital. Tener a ambos padres vivos, en su caso, era el cielo a pesar de que estos habían rechazado abiertamente su relación con Haruka. Aun los tenía y eso era algo de agradecer.

Quizá era un buen momento para platicar con ellos de nuevo, sin importar en qué terminara la plática, tenía que aprovechar que aun los tenía ahí. Eran contados momentos como ese donde se daba cuenta que no todo era eterno. El primero fue el fin de su idílica vida en la ciudad hacia donde se dirigían, algo que siempre creyó eterno y en su momento se imaginaba en una casa en esa tan linda ciudad viviendo con Haruka, incluso siendo vecinas aun y viéndose por las ventanas y tocando en las fiestas familiares, viendo las estrellas en los jardines y pasándola bien en compañía de sus padres. Había sido difícil comenzar de nuevo y juntas lo habían logrado hasta llegar al punto donde estaban ahora.

Ese momento por el que estaban por pasar tampoco debía ser distinto. Saldrían adelante juntas, como pareja, apoyándose mutuamente. Así debía ser. Un poco más segura de sus propios pensamientos, Michiru se animó a pisar el acelerador hasta llegar a los ciento y tantos kilómetros por hora. Tenían que llegar lo más pronto posible sin el riesgo de accidentarse en el camino.

Unas horas más pasaron y el sol se asomó por el horizonte.

Haruka sintió el sol en su costado y suspiró más hondamente, esperando que el Sol le diera un poco más de energía a su tenso cuerpo y algo de descanso a sus atribulados pensamientos. No que estuviera pensando mucho, más bien estaba en una especie de bloqueo que no le dejaba concentrarse en una sola idea. Lo único que tenía en mente era la urgente necesidad de llegar al lado de su padre. No pensaba en nada más, solo en estar con él.

Estaban por llegar a uno de los descansos en la autopista cuando Haruka por fin dijo algo.

- Vamos a estirarnos un poco, debes estar cansada por conducir toda la madrugada luego del vuelo - dijo con un tono dulce y su mirada tranquila, una no muy propia de ella y que provocó una sonrisa no del todo alegre en Michiru.

- De acuerdo, creo que necesito un café - respondió la violinista y comenzó a desacelerar.

- Yo también - suspiró la rubia no tan animada.

- Debiste aprovechar para tratar de dormir un poco - la vio sonreír con apagado gesto - pero aun tenemos varias horas de camino, trata de descansar.

- No prometo nada...

Se detuvieron en el descanso y Haruka se ofreció a ir por un par de tazas de café y algunos bocados. Ambas estaban hambrientas y la rubia lo sabía. Pese a la temprana hora encontró la tienda del descanso con bastante gente, y hasta ese momento pareció despertar un poco más y notar que había varios autos en el sitio. Se quedó en la fila más tiempo del que tenía planeado, pero no que tuviera muchas opciones en ese momento.

Michiru aprovechó la ausencia de Haruka para tomar su móvil y hacer una llamada a la primera persona en su agenda: Ami. Sabía que ella siempre despertaba temprano así que marcó sin temor alguno a despertarla o importunarla de alguna manera. Solo hubo dos o tres timbres de marcado y de inmediato escuchó la suave voz de la chica.

- Hola, Michiru, buenos días - fue el amable saludo de siempre, aunque con un tono francamente sorprendido porque Michiru no salía hablarle tan seguido y menos a esa hora. Eran mensajes de texto en su mayoría.

- Buenos días, Ami - fue el casual saludo, pero internamente la violinista buscaba las palabras adecuadas para poder informarle de todo lo necesario.

- ¿Qué pasa, Michiru? - fue la siguiente pregunta. De fondo escuchó los ruidos de autos y algunos sonoros claxon de autos, eso la confundió un poco más. - ¿Dónde están?

- Ami, necesito contarte algunas cosas, cuento contigo para que informes a Setsuna y a las chicas de todo - escuchó un sonido afirmativo al otro lado de la línea y continuó - Vamos camino a ver al padre de Haruka, se puso grave y está en el hospital. Ahora mismo estamos en una parada de la autopista cerca de nuestra ciudad natal y creo que viajaremos unas dos horas más. Estaremos fuera de casa algunos días, pero ignoro cuánto tiempo.

- D-de acuerdo - trastabilló un poco sus palabras, su tono era claramente agravado - Yo les aviso a las demás. ¿Cómo está Haruka? - preguntó enseguida, detonando una voz aun más apurada.

- Algo alterada, pero no te preocupes, la que está al volante soy yo, llegaremos enteras - rió un poco, sin animarse del todo aun - Si no fuera mucha molestia, ¿podrías avisar al colegio? Ahora mismo no tengo el teléfono de la oficina de ahí y... bueno...

- Nosotras nos encargamos de todo, tranquila, Michiru. ¿Necesitan algo más?

- Si pudieran revisar la casa - suspiró - Salimos tan aprisa que olvidé por completo si cerré bien la puerta, creo que algunas ventanas se quedaron abiertas. ¿Podrían revisar? Si necesitan entrar hay una llave de repuesto en el jardín, debajo de la maceta que nos regaló Makoto, esa que hizo a mano.

- De acuerdo. Pueden ir tranquilas. Saliendo de clases llamaré a las chicas e iremos a su casa, le diremos todo a Setsuna y en cuanto pueda iré a su colegio a avisar.

- Gracias, Ami, les debemos una.

- No agradezcas nada, para eso estamos las amigas. Mejor cuida de Haruka y... - suspiró - espero que todo salga bien con su padre. ¿Sabes en qué hospital está?

- Imagino que estará en el Hospital Militar de la ciudad, es el único donde se ha estado atendiendo y haciendo sus revisiones médicas.

- De acuerdo, gracias por el dato. ¿Y dónde está Haruka ahora?

- Fue por un par de cafés y algo para comer, salimos a media madrugada, ignoro a qué hora.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de la chica genio.

- Cuida mucho a Haruka, por favor.

- Siempre.

Con esas últimas palabras se despidieron, y justo a tiempo, Haruka iba de regreso al auto y con las manos bastante ocupadas con su modesto desayuno. Michiru fue a ayudarle y pronto ambas comían recargadas en el cofre del auto, todo en perfecto silencio. El único gesto de apoyo que Michiru pudo hacer en ese momento fue un silencioso beso y una pequeña caricia en una mejilla, se conformó con la pequeña sonrisa de Haruka como respuesta y en poco tiempo luego del desayuno ya estaba de vuelta en el camino.

- ¿A quién llamabas? - preguntó Haruka unos diez minutos después de retomar el viaje.

- A Ami, le pedí que le avisara a Setsuna que nos ausentaríamos unos días. Ella y las chicas se encargarán de todo - respondió Michiru con una sonrisa pequeña.

- Me alegra, no quiero que Setsuna nos despida, ya me encariñé con ese empleó - rió un poco, provocando una divertida mueca en Michiru que por unos minutos quitó lo tenso del ambiente.

Fue el último comentario que hicieron antes de seguir el camino nuevamente en silencio.

Ya pasaba de mediodía cuando por fin entraron a esa ciudad cargada de sus mejores recuerdos. Haruka no evitó un profundo suspiro de nerviosismo, Michiru solo apretaba el volante a momentos. No sabía que les esperaba y eso comenzaba a tensarla un poco.

Fueron directo al Hospital Militar, no que hubieran ido alguna vez antes, pero sabían dónde se encontraba. Y cada metro que se acercaban al sitio, más fuerte latía el corazón de Haruka y más fuerte se aferraba Michiru al volante. Estacionaron el auto y luego de un profundo respiro de parte de ambas, fueron de la mano a la recepción del hospital.

Nunca habían entrado a uno a decir verdad y el ambiente ahí las sobrepasó un poco: pálidas paredes, personal médico andando de un lado a otro a una permanente alta velocidad, un aroma a medicina impregnado en el aire que golpeaba directo en el estómago, pacientes de varias edades yendo y viniendo por una amplia variedad de casos, visitas y familiares en la sala de espera... y justo en una de esas sillas de la sala, sentada de la manera más propia que la silla permitía, estaba la madre de Michiru. La noble Dama con las manos sobre sus piernas, sosteniendo un bolso de mano elegante y mirando al frente, perdida en sus pensamientos al parecer.

Michiru tragó saliva, Haruka apretó un poco más la mano de Michiru antes de acercarse a la Dama.

- Mamá... - fue el seguro aunque no del todo firme llamado de la violinista, mientras tomaba a la mujer por el hombro.

La dama miró al par con sorpresa antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente y darle un abrazo a ambas. Su gesto se había suavizado un poco más que antes, quizá por el tiempo y la distancia, quizá por la situación del momento, pero el cambio era bastante notorio. El cálido abrazo atacó a la pareja de inmediato y no fue difícil revivir el cariño y la vida en rosa que habían tenido en esa su ciudad natal. Era un sentimiento que sobrepasaba a ambas, aunque en distintas maneras.

Michiru revivía el amor que su madre le aprendió a dar con los años, Haruka recordaba lo mucho que había significado esa mujer para ella, siempre fue la madre que nunca tuvo.

- ¿Cómo está papá? - preguntó Haruka apenas se despegó un poco del abrazo de la Dama.

Aquella pregunta entristeció visiblemente el gesto de la mujer, intensificando el agarre que ésta tenía en un hombro de la rubia.

- Ve a verlo, está en el tercer piso, cuarto 308, mi esposo está ahí - dijo la Dama mirando a la pareja de su hija con un tono extrañamente suave y dulce.

Haruka no esperó siquiera el ascensor, luego de asentir a las indicaciones de la mujer salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras, haciendo caso omiso de los regaños y advertencias sobre no correr en los pasillos. Madre e hija contemplaron a la rubia hasta que se perdió en el cubo de la escalera. La Dama volvió a tomar asiento, Michiru se quedó frente a ella de pie y sin saber qué decir de momento.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Salvo la tristeza en sus ojos, el gesto de la Dama era indescifrable en ese momento, Michiru miró el suelo sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación. Aunque no hubo necesidad de esto último.

- Me alegra que llegaran pronto - dijo la Dama apenas levantó la mirada para ver a su hija.

- ¿Está muy mal? - preguntó la joven violinista, sin destensarse del todo ante ese encuentro no planeado.

- No lo sé, pero el médico por algo nos dijo que mandáramos a llamar a su familia cercana. La veces pasadas no había pasado a más y...

- ¿Veces pasadas? - le interrumpió Michiru sin querer, para luego disculparse por su rudeza con un gesto apenado.

- Sí. En éste último año se estuvo sometiendo a un tratamiento para combatir la enfermedad - explicó la mujer, invitando a Michiru a sentarse en la silla a su lado.

Michiru se sentó más por educación que por cansancio. Haber manejado todo el camino le había entumecido el cuerpo y a decir verdad necesitaba caminar, pero debían quedarse en la sala de espera por si Haruka o el Teniente necesitaban algo. Ignorando la molestia de su cuerpo, miró a su madre esperando a que terminara de contarle todo.

- No sabemos con exactitud qué pasó, solo lo trajimos al hospital luego de verlo tirado - suspiró - Le darán el informe completo a Haruka, no tarda en pasar el médico a la ronda de ésta hora.

La violinista abrió un poco los ojos tratando de pensar en todo el tiempo que debían llevar ahí como para que su madre hablará con esa naturalidad y seguridad. La Dama adivinó el gesto de Michiru de inmediato y le dirigió un gesto suave.

- Él no quería que las llamáramos, se la pasó diciendo que solo era una decaída y que estaría en casa en poco tiempo. Nosotros solo hicimos caso al médico, así que él no espera que Haruka entre a su cuarto de un momento a otro. Se va a molestar mucho con tu padre y conmigo - finalmente rió un poco y de manera poco visible, mientras una lágrima fugitiva se hizo camino por el temple de piedra de la Dama.

Michiru solo atinó a recargarse en el regazo de su madre tratando de calmar el nudo en su garganta, pero no pudo hacerlo al sentir la madre de su mano entre su cabello. El cálido toque de esa mano no se le había olvidado en ningún momento. Solo apretó la falda de la mujer tratando de controlarse.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas en su nueva ciudad? - preguntó la dama con su vista en el techo, permitiéndose consentir un poco a su única hija.

La pregunta hizo sonreír a Michiru mientras lograba contener un poco mejor su llanto. Se sentía totalmente sobrepasada en esos momentos por culpa de todas esas sensaciones que creía perdidas. Las caricias en su cabello no se detuvieron, la otra mano de su madre se posó en su espalda y eso la hizo suspirar de alivio. El sentimiento de seguridad y el sentirse protegida era tan palpable que no tardó el relajarse por completo y sentir un alivio general en todo su cuerpo.

- Seguimos en la casa que nos dio el Teniente, tenemos trabajo de medio tiempo en un restaurante muy hermoso llamado "Moon Castle" donde tocamos para los comensales... aunque empezamos como meseras - sonrió, enlistando sus pequeños logros - entramos a la escuela de Artes y no tiene mucho que nos dieron una beca - sonrió aun más, dándose cuenta nuevamente de lo mucho que se había superado ambas.

La Dama no dijo ni preguntó más al respecto, como si eso fuera lo único que necesitara saber de momento.

El resto de la espera la pasaron en silencio. A pesar de que había decenas de personas pasando frente a ellas en todas las direcciones, fue el sonido de unas pisadas en particular lo que hizo que madre e hija dirigieran su vista hacia el pasillo. Se trataba del Caballero. Siendo el hombre serio y de temple endurecido de siempre, apenas vio a su esposa e hija mantuvo un gesto de inalterable calma. Michiru recordó, no sin cierta culpa, que la única vez que lo había visto alterado fue cuando habían descubierto que Haruka y ella estaban en una relación romántica.

- Justo como dijiste, apenas la vio entrar me miró de muy mala manera - dijo el Caballero a su esposa con una mueca casi divertida que hizo sonreír a ésta.

Michiru inhaló de manera muy profunda antes de sentarse bien y ponerse de pie para saludar a su padre como era debido, el Caballero le miró de manera estoica.

- Hola, padre - le saludó Michiru con una pequeña sonrisa.

Silencio.

Michiru tragó saliva.

En un gesto inesperado para Michiru, el Caballero sencillamente le dio un breve pero firme abrazo, uno que no era necesario alargar tanto y los tres ahí presentes lo sabían. Michiru solo le dirigió una sonrisa a su padre y ambos se sentaron, cada uno a un lado de la Dama.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó la Dama luego de tres segundos de silencio. Y con esa pregunta no se refería al evidente enfado del Teniente por haber llamado a las chicas.

La larga mirada con la que el Caballero respondió la pregunta fue suficiente para que la Dama entendiera todo.

Michiru también entendió.

Mientras, en el cuarto, el Teniente refunfuñaba porque ese hombre malvado que se decía su amigo no había hecho caso a sus palabras de no llamar a Haruka y Michiru. Y Haruka, ni bien había entrado al cuarto, sintió una tranquilidad inmensa rara en el pecho. No podía explicar porqué en ese momento su corazón había dejado de latir como loco y la pesadez que la había embargado todo el viaje había dejado de torturar su mente.

- ¿Ya vas a dejar tu berrinche? - preguntó Haruka con una sonrisa.

- No, aun no, primero debo planear lo que le haré a ese mal amigo apenas salga de ésta endemoniada cama - le sonrió el Teniente con un tono más bien cansado que luchaba por ser divertido.

Fue entonces cuando Haruka pudo darle un mejor vistazo a su padre y darse cuenta de todo.

Su semblante era pálido, su mirada no brillaba de entusiasmo como antes, sus manos habían adelgazado tanto que podía adivinar cada falange bajo la piel, su sonrisa había perdido energía y, sobretodo, la poderosa presencia que ella conocía de toda la vida se había ido a algún lado... uno muy lejano desde luego, porque verlo así ya no le dio seguridad de antaño, no. Solo sintió su corazón estrujarse por completo ante el sobrecogedor sentimiento de la pérdida de algo que siempre admiró de su padre: su fortaleza.

- Los chicos no lloran - murmuró el Teniente entre risas más apagadas que divertidas.

- ¡Soy una chica! - alegó la rubia mirando a otro lado.

Silencio.

- Lo decía por mi - agregó el Teniente con lágrimas en los ojos. Su hija parecía haber crecido muchísimo en ese tiempo de ausencia. Era el vivo reflejo de su madre... aunque más varonil y de cabello corto. Se veía más fuerte, su andar era seguro, casi altanero. Si bien siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ella, en ese momento lo estaba más. Su hija era todo lo que quería ser.

Estaba feliz y conforme con eso.

Por su lado, cuando Haruka vio las lágrimas de su padre, no pudo contener las suyas y de inmediato corrió a su lado. Tomó aquellas grandes manos que en ese momento eran como un par de costales de piel y huesos. Ya no tenían fuerzas. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de agujas, sondas y cables que lo tenían conectados a complicados aparatos. Su mirada antes poderosa estaba hundida, sus labios estaban secos, sus mejillas habían perdido color, hasta su cuello que antes era cual poderoso tronco, parecía una frágil rama a punto de ceder por un gran peso.

La imagen completa la devastó, haciéndola llorar como niña pequeña en su regazo, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba aferrada a las sábanas de la cama, mientras el Teniente acariciaba su cabello sin decir más. No había mucho por decir, no en ese momento, no lo que restó del día.

Pasó un largo tiempo, muchas horas probablemente. Los médicos y enfermeras tomaban su turno, Haruka no escuchó los informes que daban los decanos y en ningún momento se separó de él. No que fuera necesario que ella supiera lo que podía adivinar en el cuerpo de su padre. No se quitó de su lado, simplemente no lo hizo.

Pasaba el atardecer cuando por fin el Teniente intentó que Haruka levantara el rostro, pero la fuerza en las manos le falló y no pudo lograrlo. Ella entendió lo que el débil empuje en sus mejillas quería decir y miró a los ojos a su padre.

- Haruka.

- Papá...

- ¿Eres feliz con lo que eres ahora? - preguntó con un tono ya no tan cansado.

La rubia frunció un poco el ceño.

- ¿De qué hablas, papá? Lo importante ahora es que... - pero él la interrumpió con un nada amable toque en su frente.

- Solo responde - su sonrisa, por un momento, parecía haber recuperado el brillo de antaño.

Haruka no pensó la respuesta. Estaba con la persona que amaba, tenía trabajo, colegio, amistades y todo lo había logrado con su propia fuerza, el apoyo incondicional de su pareja y el respaldo de ese poderoso hombre frente a ella. ¿Que si era feliz? ¡Claro que lo era!

- Sí - fue la firme respuesta, acompañada de un porte seguro y una mirada intensa.

- Entonces no hay más por decir - su sonrisa se amplió y le dio un cariño en el cabello - Solo sigue adelante, Haruka, siempre sigue tu corazón...

La sonrisa quedó en los labios del Teniente, pero sus ojos se cerraron ni bien terminó de dar su mensaje. La mano en los rebeldes mechones de Haruka perdió fuerza y cayó a la cama. Los aparatos soltaron un intenso sonido de alarma que bloqueó los sentidos de la chica.

- Papá... - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ceder a un silencioso llanto, mirando con ausencia el cuerpo ahora sin vida de su padre.

Continuará...

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
